Hopeful For You
by SLE
Summary: Five Years have passed, Troy’s an LA Laker, Gabriella is a Doctor, there Kids are growing up, Jake’s in Prison, Everything seemed to be perfect, but what will happen when strange things start happening to them. Better summary inside Troyella, Chaylor
1. Summary

Original story Two Years Later then the sequel Our Love Is Strong and the Third and final instalment Hopeful For You

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong** and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews for Our Love Is Strong It was sad to end it but I'm here with an all new story it's the third story and the final one so after this story it is done I will not continue and I wont make a forth one. If any of you are just tuning in and you want to read this story then you should read Two Years Later First then read Our Love Is Strong and then you can read Hopeful For You because this is the third instilment for these story's, and the last. Most of you wanted Sharpay to have a girl so she will I know a lot of girls in this story lol. Also when I am done with Right beside me my next story I will end up writing in People Can Change most of you wanted me to do it first so I will. Anyways enjoy this summary and I hope you review and tell me what you think thanks for all your time and reading my story's it means a lot to me. **

Hopeful for you

Summary:

Five Years have passed, Troy's an LA Laker, Gabriella is a Doctor, there Kids are growing up, Jake's in Prison, Everything seemed to be perfect, but what will happen when strange things start happening to them getting weird letters, Phone Call hang ups. What they didn't know was this person was someone they new very well. What will happen read and review to find out? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

**Well there you have it I know it was a short summary but I didn't want to give too much away. I got some questions to ask you all. First off please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. And Reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Questions:**

**Sharpay is going to have a girl what should her name be**

**Should the whole gang get weird letters and phone calls and let them be more in the story.**

**That's it for now and again please read and review it will mean a lot to me. Thanks you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	2. 5 Years Later

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong** and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey guys thanks so very much for the reviews they mean so much to me. I got 10 in just a summary that is great keep them up and I would love to get more. I gave you some questions last page so here are the result's. The whole gang will be apart of the whole getting weird letters and phone calls but Troy and Gabriella will get them first. And Sharpay and Zeke's little baby girls name will be Kaitlyn Michelle Baylor. thanks to the person that gave me that name. Also Sharpay and Zeke are married I might put there wedding in a flashback because some chapters i will have flashbacks because this story will be 5 years later so Emma along with James will be 5 and Zac, Vanessa and Monique will be turning 4 and then Kaitlyn will be 2. I also decided to have Taylor and Chad have another kid which he will be 2 years old also and his name will be Tyler just so you know. anyways if any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 1 5 Years Later

Troy and Gabriella now live in LA because he got drafted to the LA Lakers a couple months after they got back from there Honeymoon. A year later Gabriella graduated and became a doctor. so She is a famous well known doctor in LA. She was a good one too. Then 5 months later they had Zac and Vanessa. Zac came out first and looks a lot like his father long brown hair and Blue eyes and Vanessa looks a lot like her mother long dark hair but straight like her fathers and has Gabriella's dark tanned skin and has her brown eyes. Emma looks both like her father and mother. has Troy's blue Eyes and has Gabriella's long curly dark hair and tanned skin. Chad and Taylor moved to LA also because of course Troy wouldn't be the same without Chad. Chad is also an LA Laker. he got drafted a year after Troy. Taylor moved along with her husband and she is a stay at home mom well more like take care of all her friends kids while they are off at work it's a lot better. They have a daughter named Monique she was born on the same day as Zac and Vanessa where. Emma, Zac, Monique, and Tyler have there dads interest in Basketball and have been playing a lot of it so they will be into Basketball when they are older and play. Tyler is Chad and Taylor's second child and he is 2 years old. Ryan and Stacy live back in New Mexico but visits a lot with there friends. They have a son that is Emma's age a little younger James looks a lot like his father and takes after him with all the crazy hats he wears. and not last but not least Sharpay and Zeke. they got married a year after Chad and Taylor and they have a 2 year old daughter named Kaitlyn she looks like her mother and is into fashion even though she is two. Sharpay and Zeke also moved to LA because Sharpay is a famous fashion designer and makes dresses for famous people for Red Carpet Events and she loves it. Troy is now 27 years old along with Chad and Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke and Gabriella are 26. Gabriella and Troy were in there new and big house getting ready for work.

"Gabriella have you seen my basketball shorts." Troy said looking in his closet in there bed room.

"I thought I saw them yesterday try under the bed." Gabriella said giving Troy a little seductive smirk.

"Ooh Mrs. Bolton are you trying to turn me on." Troy said walking closer too Gabriella.

"Maybe maybe not, anyways just try the bed." Gabriella said took Troys hands and leaned in and kissed Troy on the lips for a couple minutes. After that Troy looked under the bed and saw them.

"Hey Gabs you were right they were under here thanks a million." Troy said

"Anything for you. So when do you have to be at practice." Gabriella said

"I got to go in 10 minutes, Are you and our kids going to my first game tonight." Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yes we are Taylor is going to take the kids today and I am going to work until 3 then me and Taylor will go with them to the game I wouldn't miss it for the world Troy I have been to every single Home game since you got on the team so of course I am going." Gabriella said

"Good because I want my wife and kids to come. I am so glad that we have someone that we know and trust taking care of out kids in the afternoon. I cant believe she wants to do it for free we could totally pay her for doing it." Troy said

"yeah we could but remember we offered money to Taylor but she didn't want to take it." Gabriella said

"Yeah I remember, Well I should get going, I am going to say goodbye to our kids then I'm out. I Love You." Troy said and kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips.

"I Love you too Troy, see you tonight." Gabriella said and kissed him one last time and Troy headed down the stairs too see Emma, Zac and Vanessa on the floor watching TV.

"Hows my 2 daughters and son doing." Troy said and all three of them looked up and hugged him one by one.

"Hey daddy I'm doing good, I was just showing Zac and Vanessa what my favorite shows were." Emma said

"Oh thats cool, are you being a good older sister." Troy said looking at his oldest daughter.

"yeah Zac's being a butt head though." Emma said

"Hey now you know I don't want to hear that from your mouth, Why is Zac acting like that." Troy said

"He wanted to play with my basketball but I wouldn't let him so he took Vanessa's Barbie doll and pulled it's head off." Emma said

"I see Zac, Vanessa come over by dad." Troy said they walked over.

"Emma say your sorry too Zac, and Zac say sorry to Vanessa." Troy said and they said there sorry's.

"Well thats all settled. I love you all I got to go to work but I will see you at the game tonight." Troy said and hugged all of them

"Bye Daddy." Emma said

"bye-bye I miss you." Vanessa said looking at her father sad Troy hugged his daughter to tell her it's alright.

"Cant wait to see the game bye." Zac said and hugged him and then Troy headed towards the door.

"Bye kids see you later." Troy said and headed to the Staple Center to practice before the first game of the season.

* * *

Gabriella dropped her kids off at Chad and Taylor's and headed to work. the only thing Gabriella hated about Troy being a famous Pro Basketball player was the attention from all the girls but she trusted Troy so she didn't have to worry but most of all the Paparazzi they were everywhere they went because they wanted to see what was going on in there private lives and they constantly ask about rumors like one time there was a rumor that Troy left Gabriella and got a Laker Cheerleader Pregnant. Those rumors she just laughed at but she hated them following her she wasn't that famous she was a well known doctor in Cali but that was it. Gabriella got out of her car and headed into work while the Paps were asking her stupid questions on the way she just ignored them just like Troy does.

"Hey Gabriella hard time getting in today." Rachel said. Rachel was one of her co-workers and friends on the job she was her doctor assistant.

"Tell me about it, I seriously want to hurt them some days but then they will get a lot of money for the perfect picture and I don't want that to happen or I don't want to get in trouble at work. I don't get why they are so interested in me. yes I know I am married too Troy Bolton from the LA Lakers but i don't get why they follow me and ask stupid questions I wish they could just leave me and my family alone but I guess it comes with being married to a Pro Basketball Player but it's doesn't matter all that matters is being with the one I love and that's Troy." Gabriella said

"Yeah I hear you on that. OK I got a teen girl come in. she seemed scared about being there she said she wanted to get tested to see if she is pregnant or not, here is her room and I will be in my office if you need help with anything ok." Rachel said

"OK sounds good and thanks for listening." Gabriella said

"no problem, what are friends for." Rachel said and walked down the hall into her office. Gabriella looked at the Papers and saw the room number and walked in and saw a girl that looked like the be 16 or 17 years old. Gabriella saw her jump when she opened the door.

"Hey Maggie Bosworth, I'm Gabriella Bolton and I will be your doctor for today because your doctor is off. So I see that you came here to get a test done to see if you are pregnant." Gabriella asked

"Yeah I am. I'm a little scared my boyfriend and parents don't know I am here." Maggie said looking at Gabriella.

"It's OK to be scared I wont call your parents this will be between you and me. so lets get this started." Gabriella said she did the tests and came back 20 minutes later to tell her the news.

"Well Maggie the Pregnancy test says positive so you are pregnant." Gabriella said and Maggie nodded her head and started crying.

"I new this was going happen, my parents are going to kill me and my boyfriend is going to dump me. you don't know my parents they would kick me out." Maggie said

"I cant tell you what to do but there are options. you could get an abortion, keep the baby, or have someone adopt the baby. We will handle this OK. just think about it and come back next week to tell me OK. I will talk to your doctor about this OK." Gabriella said

"OK thanks Dr. Bolton i will be back next week and tell you what I want to do but I don't want to tell my boyfriend or my parents yet." Maggie said Gabriella nodded her head. Maggie walked out of the office and headed home. Rachel soon popped her head in the door.

"So whats up with her." Rachel said looking at Gabriella.

"She's a 16 year old girl that found out today her life changed forever. Shes pregnant and I told her to come back in a week to see what she wants to do." Gabriella said

"Oh OK I got another patient for you." Rachel said. Gabriella got up and headed to her next patient this what happened everyday at work unless she had to do an emergency surgery or go to the hospital and work. But Gabriella loved it.

* * *

Troy and Chad and the rest of the Laker team practiced for most of the day and there Basketball game was going to start in about 10 minutes. They were in the locker room getting ready when Troy and Chad heard a bunch of kids yelling and screaming and they all new who they were. And then they saw there wife's Gabriella and Taylor walk in the room.

"Hey guys, we just wanted to pop by and say hi and wish you guys good luck for the game." Taylor said walking over to Chad and kissed him on the lips.

"Aw thanks baby." Chad said and he could feel someone on his legs and he looked down and saw his little boy Tyler holding onto him. Tyler had Chad curly Afro but it wasn't as big as his fathers just yet and he was a little shy at times.

"Hey Sport hows my little guy doing." Chad said and picked up Tyler.

"Good." All Tyler said Gabriella went over to Troy and handed Vanessa over to him because Vanessa missed her father. Troy kissed her check and held onto her.

"She really missed you." Gabriella said

"Well I missed you too Vanessa, why so sad." Troy said but Vanessa didn't say anything she was tired and a little grumpy because she didn't have her nap that day.

"Shes a little grumpy and tired because she didn't have her nap Taylor tried too but it just didnt happen." Gabriella said Zac was looking around in the room and saw a basketball and ran to it and picked it up but it was almost as big as him.

"Oh dad a basketball can we play together." Zac said looking at his father and was still holding onto the basketball in his hands.

"how about we play tomorrow Champ because dad has a big game tonight against the Miami Heat." Troy said and Zac nodded his head.

"ok sounds good." Zac said.

"We should get going don't want the coach to get pissed off like last year." Gabriella said

"yeah good idea I'll see you after the game." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips and they headed to the door.

"Bye Chad good luck with the game." Taylor said she kissed him and headed out the door. 10 minutes later they were all on the court practicing because the game was about to start. Troy saw Gabriella and his kids along with Taylor and her kids in the front row and Troy smiled at them and continued on.

The Game was in the forth quarter and the Lakers where up 10 points. and there was about 10 seconds left and Troy had the ball and he let go of the ball and it went in for a three and the buzzer went off and everyone cheered because the Lakers won by. 12 points. it was 102 to 90. Troy and the rest of the Lakers went in the locker room and celebrated in there for a bit and then they headed to there Wife and kids.

"Good game" Gabriella and Taylor said at the same time.

"Thanks." Chad and Troy said at the same time and they all laughed

"We got to tell Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Stacy about your win. and besides it is Zac, Vanessa, and Monique's birthday in 2 weeks we want them to come over." Gabriella said

"That's a good idea but Shar and Zeke live here so that wont be to hard to get them to come but Ryan and Stacy will be because we don't know what they have planned. I'm beat lets get home because it looks like Vanessa is out and Zac and Emma look tired." Troy said holding onto Emma and Zac's hands and Gabriella was holding a sleeping Vanessa and Taylor was holding onto Monique's hand and Chad was carrying Tyler.

"Yeah that sounds good I think we all need a good nights rest." Gabriella said

"Good. we will see you tomorrow guys bye." Taylor said. and they all said there good-byes and headed to there cars and headed home. they didn't live to far away a couple house down. They would see each other in the morning. And talk all they wanted about the game but for right now all they wanted to do was go home and into bed.

**Well there you have it first chapter of the story. I hope you liked it please tell me what you thought I love hearing from all of you. See this chapter was what they are doing now I wanted you too know what all of them were doing I also wanted to show you some of Gabriella's work and what she has to deal with everyday. the first couple chapters will be like all fluffy because i want to start it out all happy then I will start to put the suspense in the chapters thanks for all the reviews and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: I added a new character Maggie Bosworth do you want to see more of her in the story. Gabriella would help her out and be more of a big sister to her. just want to know if you want her in the story.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	3. Are You Coming

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong** and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews and I am so so sorry for not updating this story or Right Beside Me this week I have been really busy because I just got a new job so I have 2 jobs at one time. I also have like bad writers block for this story so I am sorry if this chapter is a bit boring or isn't as good because like I said I have bad writers block right now. But if any of you has any ideas for this story I would really love that because at the moment I have nothing so it could be like a week or too before I update this until something comes up in my head or if i get a whole bunch of ideas from you guys. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I am so excited for the VMA's tomorrow night Zac and Vanessa will be there presenting I'm not sure if Ashley, Corbin, Monique, and Lucas will be along with them when they present or if they will be there at all but finally we will be getting some Zanessa pictures. If you guys are Zanessa supporters well most you are because you read Troyella story's lol. anyways thanks again and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 2 Are You Coming

Gabriella was at work looking over her patients, It has been a week since Maggie Bosworth walked into the hospital to see if she was pregnant, Maggie was going to come back there so Gabriella will know what to do for appointments. Gabriella was sitting in her office in the hospital when Rachel her friend and co-worker popped her head in the door.

"Hey Gabi there is someone her to see you, and it's not a patient." Rachel said and opened the door all the way. Sharpay walked in the room with her daughter Kaitlyn. Also Gabriella's godchild. Gabriella saw Sharpay and got up off the chair and hugged her now best friend.

"Oh My God Shar, when did you get back I thought that you weren't coming back from Paris until next week." Gabriella said still hugging Sharpay.

"Well the fashion show was only one night, Zeke and Kaitlyn wanted to stay there for another week but we decided to come back because we didn't want to miss Zac, Vanessa, and Monique's birthday party." Sharpay said

"So your coming." Gabriella asked

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world and I want to see my godchild it has been a while." Sharpay said

"It has been I am just so happy your back in town, and I'm glad you can make it to the party it will mean a lot to me, Troy and the kids, do you know if Ryan and Stacy are coming." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay.

"I have no clue I haven't kept in touch with them because they still live in Albuquerque but I'm sure they will come if you call them and ask them. I bet you Emma and James miss each other." Sharpay said with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah I think they do and there just friends, besides they are only 5 years old how would you like it if Kaitlyn at her age only 2 liked Tyler." Gabriella said

"There kids Gabi, they will get there crushes and we live really close and it seems like we are always together so of course they will be friends and then maybe when they get into high school they will start liking each other. anyways I got to go Zeke is waiting in the car I just wanted to stop by and say that we are back." Sharpay said and just then Maggie walked into the room. Sharpay looked at her for a moment and Gabriella and Sharpay said there good byes. but Sharpay thought that girl looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Dr. Bolton Rachel said I could just come in." Maggie said

"Oh please Maggie call me Gabriella." Gabriella said Maggie sat down on the chair in front of her desk and nodded her head.

"OK, who was that girl you were talking too she looks really familiar." Maggie said

"Her oh that's just Sharpay Evans-Baylor she's one of my best friends she came back from Paris. So have you made your decision about what you want to do with the baby." Gabriella said

"I have decided to give this baby up for adoption, but what am I going to tell my parents they might kick me out and my boyfriend I think he will leave me. I don't want to keep the baby because I am only 16 and I know I cant take care of this baby by myself. and I don't want to abort this baby because I want him or her to have a great life. How long should I wait until I tell them." Maggie said almost having tears in her eyes.

"Well on my chart you are 2 months along and you don't start showing or getting a bump until the third month I can come with you when you tell your parents, then you don't have to face them alone I will be there for you. I would say in about a month or so tell them but the longer you wait the harder it will get." Gabriella said

"yeah your right, I actually have to go now, but I will come back in a week, thanks so much Gabriella for being here for me not because your my new doctor, just because you are a really nice person and I'm glad I came here when I did." Maggie said

"No problem, here is my phone number you can call me anytime. I love my job and I love helping people." Gabriella said

"Thanks again I have to go now see you." Maggie said and walked out the door.

"Bye see you in a week." Gabriella said. Then she got back to work because a couple hours later she would be home with Troy and her kids. and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Troy just got done with Basketball practice and headed to Chad and Taylor's house to get his kids. Troy was totally beat because there coach was being hard on them because in the beginning of the week they lost to the Utah Jazz. Troy and Chad got out of there cars and walked in the house and could hear little kids laughing and playing around.

"Honey I'm home." Chad said, Troy just laughed at his best friend.

"I know I saw you too from the window, and you don't have to say that every time you come home." Taylor said

"aw sorry baby I just had too." Chad said and kissed Taylor on the lips.

"OK sorry to break of the love fest here but where are my kids so i can take them home." Troy said

"There in the kitchen eating something to eat, oh an Vanessa was asking for you the whole day, I guess she really misses her Daddy." Taylor said

"I'm only gone for a couple hours during the day and away games but shes almost 4 so I guess so." Troy said he headed into the kitchen and saw his kids sitting with Chad and Taylor's kids.

"Daddy!" Vanessa said and ran over to him and hugged his big leg.

"Hey sweat heart I heard you wanted me the whole day. Well I'm here now and we can do whatever you want." Troy said looking at his youngest daughter.

"I want to play basketball." Vanessa said Troy laughed at how cute she said it and was a little surprised because she wanted to learn and play it.

"I want to play too." Zac said

"ok Champ how about we go home and we can all play. Em do you want to play." Troy said looking at his oldest daughter.

"No I like watching it but that's it. I will just watch and read one of Zac and Vanessa's kids books." Emma said. Emma was smart like her mother and father. but was more like Gabriella in the smarts.

"OK well lets go then." Troy said. he picked Vanessa up, Zac and Emma followed.

"We are going to head out for the day see you tomorrow Chad." Troy said

"Yeah dude just hope Coach doesn't push us hard like he did today." Chad said

"I know what you mean." Troy said and headed out the door with his three kids and went home. A couple hours later they were done with Basketball Emma and Zac passed out as soon as there heads hit the pillow but Vanessa was having troubles falling asleep so Vanessa walked down the stairs into the living room to find that Troy was laying on the couch half asleep but opened his eyes when he heard Vanessa speak.

"Daddy, I cant sleep." Vanessa said Troy sat up on the couch and picked Vanessa up so she was laying on his belly.

"Why cant you sweetheart." Troy said looking at his daughter.

"I had a bad dream that you got taken away from us by someone bad." Vanessa said

"It was just a dream sweetie I'm here, I will always be here, nothing is going to happen to me OK." Troy said and all Vanessa did was nod her head and a few seconds later she was fast asleep. Troy smiled and kissed the top of Vanessa's dark hair. Not soon after Troy followed Vanessa in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Gabriella got out of work later than she thought she new that her kids would be sleeping and she had a feeling that Troy fell asleep on the couch because they lost there game earlier that week and there coach pushes them harder when they loose. Gabriella was about to open her front door when he phone rang and it read Ryan Evans. Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Hey Ryan, I was going to call you tomorrow, how are you." Gabriella said into the phone.

"I'm good James and Stacy are doing well too." Ryan said

"that's good." Gabriella said

"I called to tell you Sharpay called me and asked if I had next weekend off so we could come down there and celebrate your kids and Chad and Taylor's kids birthday." Ryan said

"So are you guys coming, we would really like it if you came we all miss you." Gabriella said

"It works out perfect because I got an acting gig in LA for a couple weeks so of course we will come James misses Emma." Ryan said

"Yeah I know what you mean Emma at one point couldn't stop talking about James. I am so happy you are coming." Gabriella said

"Me too well I better get going, it must be late there sorry about that." Ryan said

"It's OK I just got out of work and besides I think I'm the only one that is up right now." Gabriella said

"Yeah me too Sharpay woke me up." Ryan said and they both laugh.

"That's Sharpay for you. I will see you next week bye Ryan." Gabriella said

"Bye Gabi see you soon." Ryan said and with that they both hung up the phone and Gabriella walked in the house to hear the TV on. Gabriella walked to the living room and saw that not only Troy was on the couch sleeping Vanessa was with him. Gabriella new that Vanessa was a Daddy's girl but she thought it was so cute. Gabriella took out her phone and saw that Troy's phone was on the table she took a couple pictures of them and set the new picture of Troy and Vanessa on his wallpaper back round for his phone. Gabriella shook Troy to wake him up so he could put her in her room. She didn't want to wake Vanessa up. Troy slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his wife.

"Hey Baby just get home." Troy said in a groggy voice and rubbed his eyes.

"yeah I did, A longer day than I expected. Come on lets get Vanessa into her own bed and then we can sleep in ours." Gabriella said Troy nodded his head and slowly got up and carried Vanessa in her room. Troy and Gabriella kissed her head and Troy went into there bedroom and Gabriella went and checked on Zac and Emma and walked back into there room to see Troy under the covers asleep. Gabriella got into her pajamas and crawled closer to Troy and kissed his cheek. Troy moved and held Gabriella closer to her and opened his eyes.

"I guess you had a long day." Troy said half asleep

"Yeah I did but it looks like you had worse today you can hardly keep your eyes open." Gabriella said and Troy smiled.

"I did coach pushed us really hard today, then I got the kids and Zac and Vanessa wanted to play basketball so we did for about an hour. then I put the kids to bed Zac and Emma were out as soon as they hit the pillow and I put Vanessa to bed and a little while later she came down and said she had a bad dream so she laid next to me for a while and fell asleep and I did a little bit after that." Troy said

"you guys looked so cute I took a picture so now it's your wallpaper on your phone." Gabriella said looking at Troy his eyes were closed now and she new any minute he would be out.

"Cool I will check that out tomorrow. I love you Gabs." Troy said opening his eyes and kissed her on the lips. then he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

"I Love You Too Troy." Gabriella said and snuggled closer to Troy. and soon fell asleep too.

**Well there you have it what did you think, see it wasn't much, I have writers block for this story at the moment so I did the best I could. if any of you has any ideas for the story it would be very helpful for me but if you don't that's fine but it will be like a week or two before i get another chapter up. anyways thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	4. Happy 4th Birthday

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong**and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I am so sorry for not updating this story for a week or so I have been really busy because I just started a new job a couple weeks ago so I have 2 jobs that I am doing right now and it can get tiring when I have to work both jobs in the same day but I will still update once a week on my story's. anyways thanks so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me and I'm glad you like this story so far. I have one more chapter of Right Beside Me and I will be updating that tomorrow so I hope you check that out and after that I am going to have an all new story and I will put the summary up sometime this week and I hope you check that out and review it. the story is going to be called People can Change. anyways if any of you have ideas for this story feel free to ask away and I might put it in my story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. enjoy chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 3 Happy 4th Birthday

Today was the day of Zac, Vanessa and Monique's 4th birthday party. all three were born on the same day so it was a tradition that Troy Gabriella, Taylor and Chad did for there kids they would have all there family over at either Troyella's house or Chaylor's house this year it was going to be held at Troyella's house. The whole family and friends were going to be there. Ryan, Stacy and their son James were coming and Emma couldn't be more excited to see her best friend. Gabriella and Troy were getting set for the party when they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Troy said and answered the door to see the Evans family in the door with gifts and some food for the party.

"Hey Troy how are you, it's been a long time since I saw you and Gabriella and the kids how are they." Ryan said

"There doing great come on in. So how is little James doing over here." Troy said and looked down at James. James smiled and hugged Troy.

"I'm good is Emma here." James said

"yeah she's in the back playing with her brother and sister, shes very excited to see you." Troy said

"cool. Mommy Daddy I'm going to the backyard to see Emma OK." James said

"OK you ahead we will be there in a minute." Stacy said just then Gabriella walked in the room. Chad and Taylor were in the backyard with Monique and Tyler.

"Hey guys I was wondering what was taking Troy so long to come back. it's so nice to see the both of you." Gabriella said and hugged Ryan and Stacy.

"It's nice to see you too Gabi, we have a lot to talk about." Stacy said and they all went in the house and into the backyard. 20 minutes later Sharpay, Zeke and there 2 year old daughter Kaitlyn walked in the door along with Troy's parents, Gabriella's mom, Chads parents, and Taylor's parents and they all began to start the party.

"I can believe that are kids are growing up, it seems just like yesturday we gave birth to them." Taylor said

"I know what you mean, I remember the day, I was having pains in my stomach and they said that I was have contractions and told me I was in labor because when I got to the hospital my water broke. Then you all of a sudden you felt your water break in the waiting room and then they haled you into my room and it was like a baby fest going on because they didn't have enough rooms so they put you in my room. then I had Zachary Noah, then your daughter Monique Serena came out then out came Vanessa Ashley. it was a weird but wonderful day." Gabriella said

"yeah it was but it was the best day of my life seeing my son and daughter being born." Troy said

"Me too I got to see my daughter for the first time, I was a little nervous I seriously thought I was going to pass out." Chad said and everyone laughed and went back to the party.

**Start of Flashback**

_It was a late Sunday afternoon Troy and Gabriella were on there way to pick up Emma from Taylor's house because there day of working was done. Gabriella felt pain all day in her stomach and it was really scaring her because she never had pain in her stomach when she had Emma. and Gabriella was due any day with the twins. Troy and Gabriella got into the house and talked with Chad and Taylor. Taylor was also 9 months pregnant._

_"So how was Emma today." Gabriella said_

_"She was great, we had a blast but she was tried and passed out watching a movie with me, and I guess I passed out too because I woke up from the door bell ringing. Being pregnant with a girl is making me so tired I don't know how you do it Gabi." Taylor said_

_"I don't know either but I do, we should get Emma and be on our waayyy...ouch." Gabriella said holding her stomach. Troy got scared and went into protective mode._

_"Gabs what is it. are you OK, are the baby's OK." Troy kept asking questions._

_"I don't know I have been having pain in my stomach all day. I think I should see Dr. Ryan I never had this pain before." Gabriella said_

_"OK lets go." Troy said he walked in the living room to see Emma passed out on the couch and picked her up and headed out the door with Gabriella. Troy put Emma in her seat and went to the hospital. Taylor and Chad being worried for there best friend went in there car to see whats up._

_"I hope there OK." Taylor said_

_"I'm sure she will be fine." Chad said a couple minutes later they walked into the hospital and they took Gabriella and Troy into a room. a couple minutes later Troy came out to tell them the news._

_"hey Troy is Gabster going to be OK." Chad said. Troy nodded his head and smiled_

_"yeah she will be fine as soon as she got into the room her water broke so she will be having our twins soon." Troy said_

_"that is so great I'm so happy for her." Taylor said Chad could feel something wet on his hand he didn't know what it was and freaked out a bit._

_"Taylor warn me before you pee in your pants that's just disgusting." Chad said and made a face at Taylor._

_"Chad I didn't pee my pants you idiot, I think that it was my water breaking." Taylor said in a nervous voice._

_"What but your not due for another week." Chad said getting scared._

_"That doesn't matter they come when they are ready and I think she is ready to come out." Taylor said_

_"we need a doctor quick, my wife is in labor, her water just broke." Chad yelled and a Dr. came up to them._

_"Wow another one OK we are all fresh out of rooms so you will be in the same room as this young mans wife do you know them." the Dr. said_

_"yeah we do there are friends." Chad said_

_"well that's good come with me then." the Dr said and they all went in the room and Chad explained everything to Gabriella. a couple hours later Gabriella gave birth to a baby boy, then a minute later Taylor gave birth to a baby girl and then another minute later Gabriella gave birth to a baby girl. all Three baby's were healthy and were born on the same day and all three were a minute apart from each other. All for parents were happy and they new they would have there kids birthdays on the same day every year. a couple minutes later they called there family's and they were on there way to see the 3 kids that were born that day._

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

The party was going great. James and Emma were having a blast. they were best friends and were happy to see each other. Kaitlyn and Tyler were in the sand box playing. Kaitlyn was just talking away but not really understanding because she was only 2 and Tyler was sitting there listening to her and often giggling. Maggie went to Gabriella's office the day before and Gabriella invited her to her kids party and she decided to go and she knocked on the door and saw Troy open the door.

"Hey you must be Maggie nice to meet you I'm..." Troy said but was cut off by Maggie.

"Troy Bolton the captain of the LA Lakers, I'm a huge fan, your awesome, and thanks so much for inviting me it means a lot to me." Maggie said and shook Troy's hand.

"Well a friend of my wifes is a friend of mine come on in i want you to meet my kids." Troy said and they both headed for the backyard.

"Maggie you made it, I'm so glad you decided to come. these are my kids Emma, Zac and Vanessa." Gabriella said

"hi your pretty Im Vanessa." Vanessa said looking at Maggie.

"thanks your pretty too and happy birthday to both of you." Maggie said

"Thanks" Zac and Vanessa said at the same time.

"Time for presents." Sharpay said they all sat on a table and all three of the birthday kids opened there gifts and of course Sharpay spoiled all of them rotten. Zac got mostly basketball stuff, Vanessa got her own pink Basketball with little stones on it from Sharpay and little cute outfits that Sharpay made. Monique got more girlie stuff even though she was into basketball.

"So Zac Vanessa what do you say to Aunt Sharpay." Gabriella said

"Thank you Auntie Sharpay, I love it." Vanessa said and hugged her.

"yeah thanks Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke." Zac said and hugged the both of them. a while later they had cake and now they were just talking and the kids were playing with there new toys and stuff.

"So Gabi have any ideas on what kind of dress you want me to make because the ESPY Awards are coming up because the LA Lakers and Troy are up for awards there." Sharpay said

"I am thinking about a long red dress that goes to my ankles." (in profile) Gabriella said

"ooh that's nice I will make a sketch and tell me if you like it then I will start making it, and since you are one of my best friends you will get it for free." Sharpay's said

"Shar no you spoil my kids why too much I will pay for the dress." Gabriella said

"No I am making it no exceptions and you don't have to pay for it at all." Sharpay said and got her note pad out and started to sketch the dress and handed it too Gabriella and that was what she Gabriella wanted.

"Wow Sharpay it looks like what I wanted thanks so much." Gabriella said and hugged her.

"Your welcome Gabi. know Troy onto you." Sharpay said Troy just rolled his eyes.

"oh no not me." Troy said and everyone laughed and Troy told Sharpay what he wanted and she sketched it out and liked it so it was settled Sharpay was going to make her friends the clothes for free. They all liked it because then they wouldn't have to pay thousands of dollars on a dress or suit you wear once.

* * *

While all of the Wildcats were in LA having a great life there was one person that was not having fun at all. He was in a New Mexico State Prison. He was sitting in the living room area were they could watch TV when one of Jake's inmates had a Laker Game on he saw it and got pissed just hearing about the Lakers and there captain Troy Bolton. Jake hated Troy with a passion. he was pissed because he was in prison and he took the one thing that meant everything to him. He wasn't just pissed at Troy he was pissed at his father because his father turned him in and he was going to make his father pay and if he had to kill him that is what he was going to do. Jake couldn't stand it anymore and through something at the table.

"Turn that shit off I am sick of seeing that." Jake yelled at his roommate.

"hey dude chill man it's just the Lakers and the Jazz playing." Phil said looking at Jake.

"I hate the Lakers, I hate the Captain Troy Bolton, he was one that put me in here that Bastard." Jake said

"wait you know Troy Bolton." Phil said

"Yeah he stolid my girlfriend away from me long story short she left me for him and now they have three kids together. that should be me. and It's also because of my ass of a father that I am in here too I swear when I get out I will kill my father for what he's done to me. and I would make Troy pay too." Jake said

" Wow I guess you really hate Troy Bolton. well maybe this will make you feel better the Lakers lost to the Jazz last night I already saw the game." Phil said

"Your right that did make me feel better. you know what would make me even better is if I get the hell out of this place, I wish I could get out of here and make my father pay for what he did to me." Jake said in a pissed off voice.

"I think I might have a plan. I have been in here for what 10 years now, I had a lot of time on my hands and I made something up I never really tried it out because if it back fires we will have a lot of paying to do." Phil said

"I don't care what it is I just want to get the hell out of this place, and you might just be my ticket out of this hell whole, tell me your plan I want to know." Jake said

"OK I will start now but are you sure you want to go through with it. we might get caught." Phil said

"It's worth a try and if I get caught it wasn't meant to be. so tell me." Jake said and Phil just nodded his head and told him his plan. after Phil said his plan Jake's smiled and evil smile and said to Phil.

"Man your a genius this might work and I owe it all to you. thanks Phil your the best. When i get out my father wouldn't know what hit him well he will be dead by the time he finds out I got out of prison and then onto Troy he wouldn't know what hit him too but I'm not going to kill him no I am going to make that piece of shit suffer until he cant take it anymore, if I'm going to hell for this I'm taking Bolton with me." Jake said and laughed an evil laugh. Jake just new this plan was going to work.

**Well there you have it chapter 3 of the story. as you see I did my very first flashback in a story before I will be putting some more in a couple of chapters. Jake's back ooh what was the plan. I wanted the story to have Jake in it because I want you guys to know what he is doing and planning. so what did you think please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you, got a couple questions.**

**1. Phil and Jake have a plan for Jake to escape Prison. If any of you have any ideas please tell me because of right now I have like no clue how he is going to escape so please if you have ideas tell me.**

**2. As you all know this will be the last instalment of the series and you might know that Jake will get killed he will get shot who would you want to see shoot him  
****  
A. ****Troy  
****B. Gabriella  
C. or a Cop**

**any ways those were to questions i hope you liked this chapter so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	5. The Sweet Escape

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong**and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. I'm glad you like my story's. I hope you like this chapter sorry it is taking me a while to update I have been busy with work and I hardly ever get days off anymore this is actually my first day off since Monday. I will try my best to update my new story People Can Change but if I cant this weekend you will have to wait until Wednesday because that is my next day off. I would like the thank credit and dedicate this chapter too **Zannesa-Troyellafan042 **for giving me this idea you are a life saver thanks so much Nikki. so enjoy this chapter. So please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I am like so excited for HSM3 I am counting down the days and only 23 more days yay and only 17 more days until Zac's 21st birthday. anyways enjoy this story and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Cahracters or anything else **

Chapter 4 The Sweet Escape

All the gang were getting ready for the ESPY awards because the Lakers were nominated for best team for sports and Troy was nominated for favorite player of all time. Gabriella was putting on her dress that Sharpay made for her she loved it and it looked like just how Gabriella pictured it. (In Profile). long, silky, and Red her favorite color she loved it and it was free because Sharpay makes there dresses and suites for free. Troy walked in the room and saw how Beautiful Gabriella looked. he walked over to her and kissed her on the neck.

"Hey Gabs you look beautiful, I love that dress on you." Troy said hugging Gabriella and looking into her eyes.

"Thank you handsome. your not your bad yourself. I love this dress too." Gabriella said

"I'm just glad that my parents are taking care of our kids, because Taylor is coming along and she is the one that usually watches them." Troy said

"I know what you mean I'm happy they came down here at the last minute. I don't know why they don't come and stay here they always have to go on a plane and go back home. I know you might not want this but how about your parents move in they could take care of our kids and spend more time with them. I know you wanted to get out of the house when you were younger and away from your parents but what do you say Wildcat." Gabriella said looking up at Troy hope in her eyes. Troy smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea we could use the extra help and I know that they would love to spend more time with them and we have a lot of space. I think it's good." Troy said

"Really good I think this is going to be great lets tell your parents." Gabriella said and with that they went downstairs to see Troy's parents playing with there kids.

"Oh hey Troy Gabriella. wow Gabriella you look amazing." Jack Bolton said

"Thanks Jack, Troy and I talked and we want you guys to move in with us. you know when we are gone to work you guys can take care of them. and you then don't always have to come and go on an airplanes and you know how you get sick of airplanes after a while. so what do you say. the kids would love to see there Grandma and Grandpa more often then they do now." Gabriella said

"That sounds great we would love too." Emily Bolton said

"Good I'm glad you guys are moving in. It sometimes is hard being on the road a lot and then come home and take care of the kids but I wouldn't change anything for the world. I love each and everyone of you so much." Troy said looking at his parents then too Gabriella and then to his 3 kids.

"We all love you and the kids, I'm so glad you too got back together. thank God Jake is in jail for what he tried to do. anyways you guys should head out the ESPY awards start in a couple hours you want to get there on time." Emily said

"Yeah we should see you later Mom and dad. You guys be good for Grandpa and Grandma OK." Troy said looking at his kids.

"We will." all three said. all of them hugged and they were out the door too meet Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay. Zeke and Sharpay were going to cheer on there 2 best friends. and to show off Sharpays designs to the world.

* * *

Jake and Phil were in there cell waiting for the right moment too make there move, and make there plan work. Jake just hoped it would work. Jake and Phil went over the plan over and over again to make sure it would work and witch grad cop they would do it too. they looked at each of them while the grads did there routine. and they picked out the less strong and weakest out of them all. Tom Johnson he was smaller and more weak than all the other grads so that's who they picked. it was the right moment for them so they went for it. Jake suddenly yelled in pain and held his side. Tom Johnson ran over to them and asked what was wrong.

"ow it hurts so bad make it stop." Jake yelled. Tom ran over to them.

"Whats the problem Jake, Phil what happened." Tom said looking scared because he was new to this job and they could gang up on him and beat him up.

"My side hurts like hell open the door and check it out, if it's something series you will be held responsible for not treating me so please open the door and help me out. ooooowwwwww" Jake yelled and held his side again. Tom didn't know what to do so the only thing he did was open the cell door and looked at Jake and tried to help him but as soon as he stepped in the cell Jake smirk and started to laugh. it was all a trap and the next thing Tom new he was getting kicked and punched in the stomach, and head pretty much all over.

"Thanks so much Tom I feel so much better you really are a good healer. you know what else would look better Phil wearing your clothes. were getting the hell out of here." Jake said and laughed his evil laugh. Phil one last time kicked Tom in the face. when he made sure he was knocked out he striped him from his clothes and put them on and took his keys and everything important that was on him and the card for them to get out of the prison.

"Ready to go man." Phil said putting the grad hat on so they wouldn't know it was Phil. Then he rolled a beaten and unconscious Tom under the bed so the other grads wouldn't see them, they new another grad wouldn't come there way for another 2 hours. so they made there beds and put some sheets in them too look like they were a sleep. that was the first step of there plan now the harder part get passed the grads that walk around the place and tell them they needed to move Jake to another cell because Phil and Jake were fighting.

"Yeah I'm ready lets get the hell out of this place." Jake said and they got out of there cell and locked the door with the key so when Tom came too he couldn't get out. Phil Hand cuffed Jake and they headed down the hallway. Phil had the hat on him far down because he didn't want to get caught and to his surprise he kind of looked like Tom but he was so much stronger that Tom. But they were the same size that's why Phil could fit into the suite.

"This plan is so going to work we are almost out and free." Jake said but he spoke too soon and another grad stopped them and asked what they were doing.

"Grad Tom what are you doing with Jake Kelly." Grad Patrick said looking at the too. Phil froze he had to make it sound like he was Tom.

"I got the call from the Warden and he said that we were going to transfer to him in a different jail because he is not getting along with his cell mate Phil. So he asked me to do it." Phil said Patrick laughed.

"Wow that is so funny you are weak why the hell would he pick you. if he wanted someone to transfer Jake he would ask me or some of the other officers because there not weak like you. Also there would be 2 officers with you because he could attack you at any second." Patrick said

"Well Jake has been really good to me now if you excuse me I got to take Jake to the other prison." Phil said and started to walk but was stopped again by Patrick.

"Not so fast Tom. you think your better than everyone else here. you just started a month ago and I was here 5 years now and I never got a job like this. i should kick your ass now and I will take Jake." Patrick said getting in Phil's face. Phil was panicking inside and didn't know what to do so the only thing he could think of was. hit him and that's what he did. He took Tom's black metal bar and hit Patrick Hard in the head with it. He knocked him out and Patrick started to bleed. Phil and Jake started walking out of the Prison and into the parking garage and tried to find Toms police car. a minute later they did and got in. they started driving away. step 2 done all thy needed was get passed the front gate.

"We are almost there." Phil said

"Yeah Almost free." Jake said

"Here put this blanket over you and stay still you don't want to get caught." Phil said Jake did as he was told and put the blanket over him and stood still. Phil handed the id to the front Police officer and the officer gave him the go ahead and drove off. escaped Jail with no problem they just didn't know how long the people will figure out that they were gone. they had to keep a low profile for a little bit because they didn't want people to turn them in.

"So how does it feel to be free." Phil said keeping his eyes on the road.

"It feels great. Do you have Toms cell phone." Jake said

"Yeah I do why what do you need it for." Phil said handing it too Jake.

"I got to call someone but don't worry I'm not going to tell them anything I just want to scare them a little bit." Jake said

"So where do you want to go." Phil said

"New York to make my Dad pay for what he did and then LA." Jake said

"OK sounds good to me, I'm here to help you out. I will never betray you like your father did." Phil said.

"thanks man means a lot now onto the phone call." Jake said and dialed a number. after a couple of seconds he laughed an evil laughed and hung up the phone and smiled to himself this was his sweet escape. and he couldn't be more happy about being free and making the people pay for what they did to him.

* * *

The ESPY awards were almost done Troy and Chad went up and won the award for best team now was the award for the best Team Player in any kind of sport. Troy was so happy at the moment he had his wife Gabriella by his side and his best friend sitting next to him he had wonderful children. He loved his life right now. Chace Crawford (Love Him so hot lol) was presenting the award for the best team player.

"And the winner goes too Troy Bolton for Best Team player." Chace Crawford said. Troy was shocked. Gabriella was so happy for him She hugged him and then kissed him on the check. Chad hugged him along with Taylor he got up from his seat and headed his why to the stage he shook Chace's hand and held his award.

"Wow I would like to thank my family, my friends, my beautiful wife that is with me right now, and my 3 wonderful kids at home with my parents watching this. I would like to thank my dad because he was my high school coach. Coach Dolley in Collage and my new coach thanks so much if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now and most of all my fans. I love all of you guys and I'm happy you voted me best team player. thanks so much." Troy said with that he walked off the stage.

"An hour later the ESPY awards were done Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were all coming out of a restaurant, when Paparazzi were out snapping away and asking them questions but they all ignored them. They got in the car and were heading home.

"Troy I am so proud of you." Gabriella said kissing his lips.

"Thanks Gabs, I'm glad you were here with me." Troy said. All for friends were just talking and having a good time when Troy's phone rang he answered it but no one said anything.

"Hello." Troy said but no one answered.

"Hello is anybody there. Troy said This time Troy could hear someone breathing then an evil and scary laugh came from the other side. this creep-ed Troy out but kept his calm in front of his friends.

"Is this some kind of joke answer me." Troy said but the other person just laughed and then the phone went dead. Troy lowered the phone and Gabriella got worried.

"Troy whats wrong who was that." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and put on a little smile.

"It was some stupid teenagers playing a joke nothing to worry about it. I will tell you more when we get home OK." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the head.

"OK when we get home." Gabriella said and snuggled closer to Troy. she put her head on his shoulder. Troy couldn't get the laugh out of his head. he had a feeling but it was a bad feeling he new something bad was going to happen but he just didn't know when. That's what scared Troy half to death.

**Well there you have it so what did you think now all this weird stuff is going too happen. Troy got a phone call. and it wasn't a good one. thanks again for the reviews they means a lot to me. thanks again Nikki for the idea it really helped. I will try to write the first chapter of people Can Change this weekend but if I cant and I'm too busy then I will update it on Wednesday thanks again and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: Jake will be sending some creepy letters if you have ideas on what they should say please tell me because im having a little trouble thanks again.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	6. Jake's Revenge

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong**and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me and I just got to say that I am so so so sorry I haven't updated both my story's for the last week or so I have been busy with work and now my new work I am working 5 days Monday through Friday because someone left so I am taking over that persons hours. Again I am truly sorry that you guys had to wait this long I hate when people have to wait. I hope this makes it up to you all. I will update People Can Change later today or tomorrow morning. I would have put this up last night but I got home from work later than I thought. I also want to dedicate this Chapter to my very good friend on fanfiction because she has been going through a rough week and the idea she gave me. So Erin I hope you like it and I hope this cheers you up a bit. Only 6 more days until High School Musical 3 Senior Year comes out for the US and I am so excited I'm going to see it with my friend. I also want to wish ZAC EFRON a Happy Birthday because it's his 21st birthday today. I hope he has a great one. anyways thanks again for the reviews. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: some violence someone gets kill.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Cahracters or anything else **

Chapter 5 Jake's Revenge

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch it had been a week since Troy got that weird phone call and ever since then they had a couple of hang ups and it was scaring them because they didn't know what to do. The Police couldn't do anything because nothing really happened they just said it was a prank call. But Troy and Gabriella new it wasn't but they couldn't put there finger on who could do such a thing. There kids were in bed because it was passed there bed time. They were watching TV about to fall asleep when the door bell rang. Troy and Gabriella got up to see who it was because it was late out. Troy Opened the door and saw a guy.

"Um hi are you Mr. Troy Bolton." The guy said

"Yeah this is him why." Troy asked

"Oh well I was getting my mail when I got home from work and this had your name on it so I think this belongs to you." The guy said handing him the letter.

"Thanks." Troy said the guy nodded his head and then Troy closed the door to see the letter both him and Gabriella sat back down on the couch. In big black letters it had his name on the envelope Troy opened it and then read it and his face turned pale. Gabriella saw this and got scared.

"Troy what does it say, talk to me your scarring me." Gabriella said. Troy didn't say anything all he did was hand Gabriella the letter. she read it and her face went pale too. She read the note out loud

_Troy Bolton,_

_As you know you have been getting hang up calls well this is me. I'm not going to tell you who I am because that is not important. I know where you live, I know were your wife works, I know where your kids go when you two go to work, I know everything Bolton and when you least expect it I will take it all away and you will be mine and there will be no one that can help you. I want you to feel my pain. and when I'm done with you, I'll go after your wife and kids._

_Sincerely, Revenge is sweet_

"Oh My God what are we going to do." Gabriella said holding the letter.

"I just wish I new who this guy is so I can kick his ass, I am so fed up with people messing with our life's first Jake and now this guy. I'm just glad Jake is in Prison (**they don't know he escaped yet**) I just really want this to stop because it's scaring me and you and we didn't even tell the kids yet. I know they wont be able to handle it and if this person is right on his or her word that he will come and get me then how will the kids handle there father being kidnapped or killed." Troy said

"Troy don't think about that we will go to the cops and tell your parents because they live here now, and I know that you will be safe. I'm here you always protected me and I am going to protect you. I love you and I wont let anything happen too you." Gabriella said hugging a shaken up Troy. Gabriella kissed Troy on his lips.

"Your right, Thanks Gabs, you made me feel a lot better, I Love you so much." Troy said

"Your welcome, and I love you too, Everything will be OK." Gabriella said Troy leaned in again and kissed Gabriella with passion. there little make out session turned more heated but heard one of there kids crying. They pulled away and saw all three of there kids walking down the stairs. Emma was holding a crying Vanessa in her little arms and Zac wasn't far behind rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey kids what are you doing up we thought we put you too bed." Gabriella said

"I was sleeping then Zac came into my room and told me that Vanessa was crying. I didn't want to wake up Grandma and Grandpa because they had to take care of us today. So I went in to Vanessa's room to ask her if she was OK and she said she wanted Daddy then we came down here and we saw you kissing." Emma said Vanessa was still crying but when she saw her dad she started to struggle out of Emma's arms and she ran towards her father. Troy picked her up and held her.

"Zac thanks for getting your big sister up. come here the both of you. I bet you guys want some hot chocolate lets make you some." Gabriella said

"Your welcome mommy and I would love some." Zac said and ran towards the kitchen along with Emma and Gabriella. Troy was holding Vanessa and Tried calming her down.

"Sweetie it's OK whats the matter you can talk to Daddy." Troy said Vanessa was still crying and she looked at her father. Troy whipped one of the tears away from her face she looked almost like Gabriella and Emma but the only difference was her beautiful Blue eyes she got them from Troy.

"It was awful Daddy, this guy took you away from us, Mommy was sad and crying, everyone was sad because you were gone. this evil guy is going to take you away, it felt so real Daddy, I don't want you to go, I Love you." Vanessa said still crying her little eyes out. this broke Troy's heart to see his daughter like this.

"Oh Sweetie it was just a nightmare you know that's not going to happen, I will always be here to protect you and your brother and sister and Mommy. I love you too so much." Troy said and kissed Vanessa's head. She dug her head in his chest and cried. Troy sat down on the couch and rocked back and forth and started to sing in her ear which seemed to calm her down a little bit. Just then Gabriella, Emma and Zac came in with cups in there hand Gabriella gave one to Troy for himself and one for Vanessa. Vanessa took it and drank it. All Troy and Gabriella could think was that this night would be a long night no point of putting there kids into bed they would just let them fall asleep and then take them to bed.

* * *

Back in New York Jake and Phil were in this crummy Montel, They didnt want to get caught so they stayed in the room a lot and if they had to go out they would have to where a hat but it was good for the both of them because it was winter there and everyone was wearing something warm. Also halfway through for them coming to New York they destroyed the Police car and went to a junk yard looked for a car that could run and they found one and now they have a car that can run. So now they were in New York Jake had a plan he wanted his dad to suffer and pay for what he did and today was the day he was going to do it.

"Yo man you ready to go." Phil said looking at his his friend.

"Yeah I am you don't have to come, you have been one of my best friends you helped me escape I thought you would want to leave and do your own thing and not be here with me." Jake said

"Look I'm staying who is going to help you run away from the scene that you are going to be doing to your father." Phil said

"Your right man, thanks for everything, OK now I am ready to go just make sure the car is running while I am in my dads house because someone could call the police or see me or something. so make sure to have it running so we can get the hell out of there." Jake said

"ok sounds good." Phil said. With that said Jake and Phil got in the car and drove to Jake's fathers house. A couple minutes later they have arrived at Jake's house fathers house Jacob Kelly Jr. Jake got out of the car and looked around to see if anyone from the different house was watching but they didn't. So Jake just walked right in without even knocking on the door. Jake Saw his father on the couch watching TV. He was watching the news and Jake heard that too men escaped from Jail. Jacob heard it and was about to call someone when Jake interrupted.

"Oh My God this is just terrible I got to call them up and warn them." Jacob said He got to the phone but stopped when he heard his sons voice.

"Warn who father, oh were you going to call Troy and Gabriella up and tell them I got out of jail. Well that's not going to happen." Jake said

"Now Son you don't have to do this, I know this isn't you, where is the son that looked up too me and wanted to be just like me, I miss that side of you." Jacob said

"Well that person died a long time ago when you brought me back, you are the one that made me like this. I was happy in that coma I new I was safe and I wouldn't have to go to jail for trying too kill Troy but you had to find the best brain surgeon out there and get me out of the coma and then i had the best plan on getting my Gabriella back and you took that away from me and turned me in. well this time it will be the other way around I'm not going to let you live for betraying me." Jake said

"What do you mean not going to let me live. Jake please don't do this." Jacob said

"Don't do what make you suffer for all the trouble you caused sorry not going to happen. I hope you have a great live in Heaven because that's where your going to be." Jake said and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jacobs head. Jacob new this was it he wasn't going to fight it.

"OK your right I'll he in heaven with your mother and when you die and boy i hope it's soon you will be rotten in hell and I would pay to see you suffer there." Jacob said.

"ha ha Dad you are so funny now All I got to say it good bye father." Jake said and with that Jake pulled the trigger and the bluet went in Jacobs chest instead of head. he fell to the ground and with in seconds he was dead. Jake stood there looking at his fathers lifeless body and took his car keys and wallet everything that would help him get to LA. He got in the garage and got into his dads car. He started it and went over to where Phil was.

"It's done now lets get out of here. Jake yelled and they both drove off. a couple minutes later Police cars were all over the house and found that Jacob Kelly Jr. was dead in his home. the Suspects to the Police UN none.

* * *

A couple hours have passed in the Bolton house hold. Troy was now holding a sleeping Vanessa in his arms. Zac and Emma were still wide awake. Troy was on the verge off falling asleep and Gabriella was asleep her head resting on Troy's shoulders. Troy was watching a movie it was a musical with 6 friends wanting to do a school Musical (lol couldn't help it) when they interrupted the program with breaking news. Troy saw a picture of Jake, Jacob and a guy he didn't know. he nudged Gabriella a wake. Zac and Emma didn't say anything because they were now finally falling asleep and a matter of seconds they would be asleep along with Vanessa.

"Hmm what." Gabriella mummbled and opened her eyes.

"Somethings up look at this." Troy said turning up the TV a little bit. There was a reporter girl at a house talking about what happened.

"Here in New York is a sad and tragic night, Jacob Kelly Jr a well known doctor here was found dead in his house a shot gun wound too his chest. a witness said that they heard a gun shot, so they called the Police right away. With in the couple minutes the police arrived and they found Jacob on the ground. at the moment Police have no idea who the suspects are but they might have a link. A couple days ago Jacobs Son Jake Kelly III escaped from Prison with his roommate they attacked a guard and then attacked another one. They are at large and they don't know where they could be. If any ff you see these two guys in the last couples days call the Police right away so we can get these two guys back in Prison for good. that's all for now I'm Robin and your watching channel 5 news and good night." the Reporter said.

"Jake is out of Prison, Would if he is the one doing this to us." Gabriella said looking really worried.

"It would make sense I got a lot of calls over the past week and it all started the night of the ESPY Awards and come to think of it the first time was a laugh it sounded so much like Jake's. now I do believe that Vanessa's nightmares are coming true. She had one just like it a couple weeks ago when you came home and saw us sleeping on the couch she said that she had a bad dream about a guy taking me away from all of you. Would if it comes true." Troy said looking worried.

"Troy don't say that Jake cant find us, he has been in Prison for 5 years and we have been here for 5 years too what makes you think he knows we are here." Gabriella said

"I dont know but you heard the letter that he wrote we know it's him we have to call the Police." Troy said Gabriella rapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips Troy kissed back and when breathing came an issue they stopped.

"We will and like I said before, you are not going to get taken away from us, We wont let that happen. It's really late. it's 3 in the morning and it looks like you could fall asleep any second now so I will take the kids to bed and then we can go to bed OK." Gabriella said. Troy just nodded his head and carried Vanessa and picked Zac up as well in his other arm, and Gabriella took Emma they walked up the stairs and put them to bed. Troy and Gabriella went in there room just when they were getting ready for bed Troy's phone rang. Troy looked at Gabriella and Troy put the phone on speaker phone so they could here.

"Hello." Troy said

"Well by the sound of that voice sounds like you heard the news." Jake said on the phone.

"Why are you doing this Jake, you just killed your father." Troy said

"yeah I did, oh well he deserved it anyways, I got my sources, You don't know when I will attack you but it will happen and when that time comes Bolton no one will be able to save you. I want you to suffer like how my dad did. you guys enjoy the rest of your night bye." Jake said and then hung up the phone.

"This cant be happening." Gabriella said sitting on the couch and started to Cry her hand on her face. Troy sat down beside Gabriella and held her close.

"Oh but It happening and this time I don't think I can stop it." Troy said comforting Gabriella he kissed her head and he thought that it was true there was nothing he could do too stop Jake this time.

**Well there you have it. so what did you think please tell me what you thought. So Troy and Gabriella know that it's Jake can they stop him. How awful is Jake killing his own father. I hate him he needs to pay. He will just to tell you that. Whats up with Vanessa dreams it's like she can sense Jake or now something is going to happen to Troy even when they don't know whats happening. and when Jake says he has his sources he does and I know who that person is and it will be a shocker when the chapter comes out soon. anyways if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. and again Happy Birthday to Zac Efron.**

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	7. I'm Coming For You

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong**and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and I just got to say I am so so so so so sorry for not updating I have been really busy with my new work. and every time I wanted to write i had something going on so I am so very sorry for not updating as much as I used too. I will be updating people can change tomorrow, or if i don't then, then sometime this weekend I promise you guys. if any of you have any ideas for my story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. I would like to Thank Credit and dedicate this chapter to **Ember411 **because she gave me an idea and I am going to put it in this chapter I will use your other idea too in the coming chapters. I just got to say I saw HSM3 the first weekend it came out and last weekend and i got to say it was really good and worth the wait because now it's out and it was number 1 at the box office 2 weeks in a row good job for them they deserve everything. I also saw the previews for Twilight and OMG it looks so good i got the first book this weekend and I am almost done the book is awesome I love the storyline a Vampire falling in love with a human. I love that lol. and I love Vampire stuff so I am so very excited to see that movie in 2 weeks. Anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. oh yeah and Happy Birthday to Kevin Jonas today he is 21. (Nicks my favorite Jonas :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Cahracters or anything else **

Chapter 6 I'm Coming For You

It's been a week since Jacob Kelly Jr's death. Troy hadn't heard anything from Jake in a couple days but he just new he was going to call. So Troy was waiting for him to call. Troy wanted to know why he was doing this, Troy will soon find out. Gabriella went to work because Troy thought it would be a good idea and to get her mind off of things this was really hurting her because by Jake's phone call he wasn't going to go after her or there kids but he was going to go after Troy. Troy had off Practice and work from the LA Lakers because it was there week off. Troy's parents did move in the house but they moved in the guest house outside so they could have more privacy. Troy was in the living room getting Emma, Zac, and Vanessa ready for school Emma in Kindergarten and Zac and Vanessa in Pre-School.

"Daddy." Vanessa yelled from the stairs. Troy got off the living room couch and headed for the stairs.

"Yes sweetheart." Troy said looking at Vanessa and laughed because her shirt was twisted and her arm was halfway through one of the sleeves. Troy walked up the stairs and helped Vanessa out.

"I tried to dress myself today but it didn't work." Vanessa said

"Well your a big girl for trying." Troy said. Zac came out of his room wearing his fathers basketball jersey in Zac's size of course. Zac gave Troy a hug.

"Hey Champ you ready for Pre-school." Troy said looking at Zac.

"No I hate school I want to stay here with you dad and play basketball." Zac said

"I will tell you what, when you get out of school me and you play some basketball ok." Troy said

"Sounds good thanks dad." Zac said and hugged Troy again.

"No problem Champ." Troy said. then Emma came out of her room.

"Hey Daddy." Emma said

"Hey Angel hows my oldest daughter doing today." Troy said

"I'm good mommy called and I answered it, she told me to tell you that your going to have to make dinner tonight because she has a long day at work." Emma said

"OK I will do that, Hey Zac, Vanessa how about you wait for us downstairs ok." Troy said they nodded there heads and went down the stairs.

"I Always wondered this Daddy but Vanessa is kind of different then other kids, it's like she can sense someone evil is going to get you. and take you away from us and Mommy I don't want that to happen." Emma said

"There is a guy, you see he is really bad and when you were only 3 months old he took you and then he took mommy when we were looking for you, you know that guy that died the other day." Troy said

"yeah" Emma said

"well he was the guy that helped me get you and your mother back and that guy is the father of the evil guy. I know your scared but your a Bolton and Bolton's are brave, you are also an older sister to a younger brother and sister. I know you will do everything to protect them. I am so proud of you and your Aunt Emma would have been too." Troy said

"Thanks Daddy I wont let you down and we are strong Bolton's." Emma said. Troy hugged Emma and then his phone rang.

"Emma go down stairs and check on Zac and Vanessa I will be down in a minute ok." Troy said

"ok." Emma walked down the stairs but stopped midway and heard the conversation.

"Hello" Troy said

"Well hello there Troy." Jake said in a cocky voice.

"What the hell do you want Jake." Troy said angry.

"I came to call you that I am going to be coming for you any day now." Jake said

"Is this some kind of game." Troy said

"Yeah it is, you see you have something you stold from me and that's Gabriella and your children." Jake said

"I swear to you Jake if you lay a hand on my family I will kick your ass and I will kill you myself, you sick Bastard." Troy said.

"ooh I'm so scared you should be the one and besides I don't want them I want you and make you pay so i just wanted to let you know I'm coming for you." Jake said and with that he hung up the phone.

"That sun of a Bitch. Ahhhh!" Troy screamed and threw one of Emma's barbie dolls at the wall.

"D-Daddy!." Vanessa said. When Troy heard his daughters voice all of his anger washed away.

"yes sweetheart." Troy said in a soft calm voice.

"Was that the bad guy." Vanessa said

"Yes it was but don't worry Vanessa daddy staying right here nothing is going to happen I promise." Troy said. a little while later they all went out the door and headed for school what Troy didn't know he was going to pick Emma up from school a little earlier than any other day.

* * *

Gabriella was at work and in her office when the door opened and Maggie walked in the door. She was getting bigger by the day and she still hadn't told her parents or boyfriend about the baby yet. She walked in and Gabriella told her to take a seat.

"Hey Maggie how are you feeling any morning sickness yet." Gabriella asked.

"Oh yes and I don't get why they call in morning sickness I never get sick in the morning i get it any time of day but it's mostly later at night." Maggie said

"Yeah I no how you feel I went through that twice, Is everything alright with the baby." Gabriella said looking at Maggie in the chair across from her.

"yeah the baby is fine I just wanted to tell you i am ready to tell them about the baby because I am growing and my dad thought I was ganging weight which I am but he doesn't no the reason. He also told me he didn't want an over sized person as a daughter so i have to tell them and i am scared so if you could come with me it will help me." Maggie said looking at Gabriella.

"Of Course I will come and if they do kick you out of the house or something I will help you out, but I am sure they will understand. what about your boyfriend.

"Oh I know he will leave me so I am prepared for it. I just wish this didn't happen to me, but I didn't want to abort this baby because I am against it I want this baby to have a wonderful family. I wish this baby could have what you have with your kids." Maggie said

"I'm sure we will find this baby a wonderful home when it born." Gabriella said. Maggie got this big smile on her face.

"I know the perfect family." Maggie said

"oh you do who are they." Gabriella said

"Your family didn't you say you wanted 5 children you have 3 and I don't see you getting Pregnant anytime soon because of your work and Troy's work but I know you will take good care of this baby and I wouldn't want any other family to have it." Maggie said

"Maggie it's not that simple, you cant just give birth and hand over the baby to us, there are months of paper work then there are people that would have to watch me and Troy. I don't know if that is a good idea." Gabriella said

"OK but can you do me one favor." Maggie said

"yeah and whats that." Gabriella said

"Can you just think about it." Maggie said

"ok I will think about it and I will talk with Troy about it." Gabriella said

"oh thanks so much Gabriella that would mean so much to me. I got to go but i will come by on Friday and then you can help me tell my parents." Maggie said.

"Sounds good and take care of the baby." Gabriella said

"Will do thanks again bye." Maggie said and with that Maggie left Gabriella's office then her phone rang and it was Troy.

"Hey baby whats up." Gabriella said

"Our daughter here got in trouble at school I will tell you more when you get home dinner will be at 7:00." Troy said

"What daughter." Gabriella said

"Emma I will tell you later I got to go but I will see you later bye I love you." Troy said

"I love you too bye." Gabriela hung up the phone. Gabriella headed out of her office door and headed in for surgery.

* * *

Troy was at home getting ready to cook dinner when the phone rang. It was Emma's school. it was her teacher.

"Hello" Troy said into the phone.

"Hi Mr. Bolton this is Mrs. Pattinson Emma's teacher. Your daughter seemed to get into a fight with one of the other students and started to say swear words. I asked where she heard them and she said she heard them from you this morning. I put her in a time out but i think it is best if you take her home for today and talk about what she said." Mrs. Pattinson said.

"oh crap she must have overheard me ok thank you I'm on my way." Troy said and hung up the phone. he got out of the house and into the car and in a matter of minutes he was at Emma's school he walked in the class room, and saw Emma curled up in a ball in the corner of the room tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks for calling." Troy said

"Yeah no problem." Mrs. Pattinson said. Troy walked over to Emma and picked her up she held on her father tight and he walked out the door and put Emma in her car seat and drove home it was silent. All you could hear were Emma's sobs from the backseat. Troy got home and carried Emma in the house.

"Are you mad at me daddy." Emma finally spoke threw sobs.

"I'm not mad at you but I'm disappointed in you. you know that swearing is bad." Troy said

"I know but I heard you doing it and I thought that it was ok for me to say it." Emma said

"I say words when Im mad and this morning I was just mad but you are only 5 years old you cant say that to your teachers or your friends at school now what was the fight about and what swear word did you say." Troy said

"I got in a fight with Kristen she said that her dad was a lawyer and said he made more money than you and I told her no he he doesn't and then one thing lead to another and I called her a bitch." Emma said

"Emma Lynn Bolton that was a bad thing to do. I have to call mom and tell her everything, go to your room and think about what you said." Troy said

"yes daddy." Emma said and walked up the stairs and into her room Troy called Gabriella and told her everything a couple hours had gone and Gabriella came walking threw the door.

"I'm home" Gabriella said

"hey baby how was your day at work." Troy said

"Maggie came over and asked if we could adopt her baby when it's born I said we would think about it. But we can talk about that later now what happened with Emma today in school." Gabriella said

"She got in a fight with Kristen and she called her a bitch, it was my fault this morning Jake called I got mad and I said some stuff." Troy said

"Did you punish her." Gabriella asked

"I told her to go in her room and think about what she said and I told her it was a bad thing to do." Troy said.

"Mommy daddy, I'm sorry I said that to Kristen it wont ever happen again can you guys forgive me." Emma said

"Of course we forgive you but if that ever happens again you will be punished no TV for a week. Do I make myself clear." Gabriella said.

"Yes Mommy." Emma said

"OK that's settled dinner is ready." Troy said everyone from the family sat in the kitchen and were having a great time talking and laughing what they didn't know was that Jake was standing outside of there house smiling.

"By this time tomorrow night you guys wont be smiling." Jake said and with that he left there house and into his car and headed to his motel room.

**Well there you have it. I tried to make it long to make up the past 2 weeks I haven't written my story. so what did you think please tell me what you thought. again thanks and Credit to **Ember411** for the idea I will use your other idea in the next chapter. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free. I am so excited for Twilight i have been looking at the Trailers for the movie and it looks awesome. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: do you want Troy and Gabriella to adopt Maggie's unborn Child.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	8. Taken

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong**and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait I have been really busy and I haven't had the time to come on here. I hate when people have to wait and some people PMed me and asked when I was going to update so I am updating now and again I am so very sorry for the long wait. Credit to Ember411 for the idea that she gave me in this one so thanks so much. I saw Twilight last weekend and it was awesome I loved it. and I am in love with Robert Pattinson the guy that Plays the Vampire Edward Cullen. He is so freakin hot lol. anyways if you haven't seen the movie you should see it it's really good. I have a story in mind that I am going to start to write in a couple days so at the end of this chapter tell me what you think. If any of you guys have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Cahracters or anything else **

Chapter 7 Taken

Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen making Breakfast. Gabriella was making scrambled eggs and Troy was poring milk into the cups. Troy was also tired because Vanessa was up all night crying because she had this really bad dream that some bad guy was going to take Troy away from them. So Troy was half awake. Gabriella could tell Troy was tired because he didn't say too much. and he looked horrible too. Vanessa finally got to sleep in five in the morning. and Vanessa only wanted Troy. Emma, Zac and Vanessa came down the stairs Vanessa's eyes were puffy and swollen from crying all night. Troy walked over to Vanessa and picked her up.

"Vanessa honey it's going to be all right daddy's not going anywhere." Troy said trying to calm Vanessa down.

"b-buutt da daddyyyy it's goinngg tooo happen." Vanessa said in between sobs.

"It's just a dream sweet pea I wont let anything happen too me I love all of you very much and I would do anything to protect you and your mother I wont let anything happen." Troy said.

"OK daddy promise you will come home today." Vanessa said.

"I promise Sweetheart." Troy said and kissed the top of Vanessa head. They all sat down and eat there breakfast. the kids where all getting ready for school. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and looked at her.

"I was thinking on what you said last night about Maggie asking us if we would adopted her child when it was born." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah and what are you thinking." Gabriella said.

"Well I know we said we wanted to have 5 children, but we wanted to have break with you having them for a couple years. well I think we should look into adopting Maggie's child. We got so much room here. my parents have room and I think we would be perfect for Maggie's child and she is welcome to come visit him or her whenever she wants because she is like our family." Troy said.

"I don't know Troy." Gabriella said looking in Troy's eyes

"Well I think it will be a good idea but it is also up to you too. Just think about it OK." Troy said.

"Yeah I will think about it but do you know what I am thinking of doing right now." Gabriella said with a smile on her face. Troy smiled Back.

"I think I do." Troy said and with that Troy and Gabriella's lips touched each others into a gentle kiss but then turned passionate and heated by the second. but they stopped because they new there kids would be down any second. and sure enough a minute later they came down.

"Mommy daddy were ready for school." Emma said holding onto Vanessa's hand Vanessa looked like she was going to cry again. Vanessa let go of Emma's hand and ran to Troy and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy please don't go into work." Vanessa said.

"I have too honey it's my job." Troy said and hugged her back.

"cant you skip today's." Vanessa said looking at her father.

"I wish I could but I cant if i miss today's practice I will have to sit out the next game we play." Troy said.

"Somethings going to happen to you and that's why i don't want you too go." Vanessa said.

" Vanessa I will be fine. I will drive you too school if that will help." Troy said

"OK sounds good I hope your right daddy I just don't want anything happening to you." Vanessa said Troy hugged her again then let go and picked her up.

"Bye Gabriella I love you and I will see you tonight." Troy said and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too bye Wildcat." Gabriella said back. Troy smiled and walked toward the door. Troy had a feeling that Vanessa was right about something happening to him today but he didn't say anything to any of them because he didn't want them to get worried. they all got in the car and headed to there schools.

* * *

"Man you look tired something happen last night." Chad said looking at Troy.

"yeah Vanessa woke up at 1:00 in the morning and cried because she had a dream that something was going to happen to me like someone was going to take me away from them and I think she might be right and I have a feeling that the person she is dreaming about is Jake. I just don't know when he is going to attack or where ever he is going to show up I just have a feeling it;s going to be soon." Troy said.

"You should call the Police." Chad said

"and what will they do, they don't know where he is, i don't even know where he is. I would rather have him take me than any of my other family. I would do anything to protect my family." Troy said

"I know man, I would do anything too. I heard from Taylor that you might adopt Maggie's kid when it's born i think that's a good idea." Chad said.

"yeah I would like too i just hope that Gabriella will agree with me. Promise me something Chad." Troy said.

"Anything your my brother." Chad said looking at Troy. He saw Troy's face turn sad. Troy looked down for a minute and then back in Chad's arms.

"Promise me that if anything happens to me you will take care of Gabriella and my kids." Troy said getting a little choked up.

"Troy I what are you talking about if anything happens to you." Chad said looking at Troy.

"Please just promise me." Troy said.

"Of course Troy I promise I will take care of them they are my family too I love those kids like there my own and I love Gabriella like a sister. I'm your best friend I will do this. I will protect them." Chad said.

"thanks man it means a lot too me." Troy said.

"Well it's a good thing nothing is going to happen too you." Chad said.

"Hey guys enough with the chit chatting, on with the game or else you guys will be sitting out the rest of this game and then you wont get any time on the court against the Milwaukee Bucks next week." the Coach said.

"Yes Coach." Troy and Chad said at the same time. and they got back into the game.

* * *

Vanessa was in her class room. Vanessa got a sense that something was wrong and something was going to happen. She new her father was in danger and she had to do something before that bad guy would get to him so she would do anything to get all the attention on her and the only thing she could do was cry and she was really going to cry because her father was going to get hurt. The next thing Vanessa did was start to cry. and the teacher Mr. Efron (lol thanks Ember411) came running to Vanessa.

"Whats the matter Vanessa." Mr. Efron said looking at the crying girl in front of him. Vanessa cried even more.

"I want my daddy, I want my, brother and sister and my mommy." Vanessa said in between sobs.

"just clam down everything is going to be alright." Mr. Efron said. but Vanessa still kept on crying Vanessa wanted to get out of this room and into Zac's classroom and walk to Emma's class and then to her moms work. Mr. Efron couldn't stand her crying anymore.

"I'm going to call your mother she can get you." Mr. Efron said he got to the phone and Vanessa saw that his head was turned the other way. she got up from her seat and ran towards the door and ran until she found Zac's class room and as soon as she walked in crying Zac was on his feet and hugged his little sister in her arms.

"Whats the matter Vanessa." Zac said looking at Vanessa.

"Daddy." Vanessa said berrying her head in his small chest.

"OK I know what that means we have to go too Emma's class to get her so we can go to mommy." Zac said.

"good idea bro." Vanessa said

"no problem sis, now lets go, before anyone catches us." Zac said. Zac and Vanessa walked out of the school and walked into the next building where Emma's class was. Zac was still holding onto Vanessa as she sobbed. Emma was in her class room when she heard Vanessa crying.

"Mrs. Pattinson can I use the bathroom." Emma said.

"Of course you can." Mrs, Pattinson said.

"thanks." Emma said and walked out the door and saw Zac and Emma at the door. She hugged both of them and asked them what was wrong.

"Whats wrong, did something happen to dad." Emma said looking at her younger brother and sister.

"Vanessa had a feeling something is wrong or is going to happen to dad, we got to get to mom." Zac said.

"ok lets go, the hospital isnt far from here, I'll keep you too safe, I know what to look out for hold my hands you too." Emma said and they both held onto Emma's hands and headed out to the hospital. to tell there mother that something is going to happen to Troy. 10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital hand in hand.

"Are you kids lost." one of the nurses said.

"Um no are mom is Gabriella Bolton and we really need to talk to her." Emma said.

"OK I will get her on the phone." the nurse said and got on the phone and was talking to Gabriella and then hung up.

"She will be down in a little bit." the nurse said. Emma nodded her head still holding onto Zac and Vanessa's hand. then Gabriella came down and saw that her kids were alone.

"What are you guys doing here your supose to be in school and how did you get here." Gabriella said.

"Mommy Vanessa was crying she came to me and then we went to Emma and then we walked up here from her school." zac said looking at a angry and worried Gabriella.

"WHAT! EMMA LYNN BOLTON! you walked here alone you could gotten hurt or ran over by a car me and daddy always said never cross the street unless you are with an adult how could you do that Emma explain to me." Gabriella said.

"Vanessa can feel that Daddy's is in trouble something is going to happen and if we don't do anything soon that bad guy is going to hurt daddy." Emma said.

"I am so angry at all of you but you are right I have been having a feeling all day that something wasn't right I will punish you guys when we get home but at the moment I am going to check on your father." Gabriella said She dialed Troy phone and it rang a couple times and then the phone picked up but Troy didn't say anything.

"Troy it's Gabriella...... hello Troy." Gabriella said but no one said anything and then the phone got hung up. Gabriella new that something bad just happened and she didn't like the feeling at all and the only thing she could do was cry and a second later the tears fell and Emma, Zac, and Vanessa hugged Gabriella and they all began to cry.

* * *

Practice was over for the day Troy stayed a little longer and shot some hoops and practiced some more. Troy got dressed and walked to his car. He was going to get in his car when he look at his back tire and it was flat. Troy cursed under his breath. He was going to get the spar tire when he saw a car the head lights were blinding him and then the car chased after him Troy started to run. the car hit his parked car. Troy was scared to death all he could do was run but there was no way to run because the car was faster. Troy looked back but that was the wrong move because he tripped over a big rock and he stumble forward and his head hit the ground heard. he was still conscious but the pain was getting worse by the second. he was bleeding because he had blood on his hands. Troy groaned and out of his dizziness he could hear a car door close and someone walking over too him. he felt his phone vibrate and ring. He was trying to reach it but the guy Troy couldn't see the face because he was out of it took the phone from his pocket and opened it. Troy could hear Gabriella's voice perfectly. Troy tried to get up he struggle but he just kept getting dizzier and dizzier his eyes were beginning to droop shut. the guy shut the phone and came into Troy's view so he could see his face and the last thing Troy saw was Jake's face staring at him and then everything went black for Troy.

**Well there you go i hope it's long enough for you. so what did you think. if any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story thanks again to you Ember411 hope it was close to your idea. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. now here is my story idea that I will be co-writing with thediamondprincess.**

**I am a huge fan of Vampires so I was thinking of writing with my friend Erin. It will be kind of like twilight but different. Have Troy be the vampire, Gabriella moving to his town. Troy and Gabriella meet and Troy being his vampire self acts weird around Gabriella because he can smell her blood and loves it. he wants to kill her but has every urge not too. Gabriella finds out hes a vampire and basically they fall in love. like i said it is kind of like twilight but it's going to be different. I have 2 titles of the story but I don't know what one is better so please tell me what title you like better for the story. me and Erin might start the story sometime this weekend. here are the title names.**

**1. Love At first Bite  
2. I'm In Love With A Vampire**

**So please tell me what you think of the story and please answer the question and please please please read and review this story.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	9. I Have To Be Strong

Original story **Two Years Later** then the sequel **Our Love Is Strong**and the Third and final installment **Hopeful for You**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me and I am glad all of you like this story and my other ones. I would like to thank and Credit my friend Erin for giving me wonderful ideas for this story because at first I didn't know what I was going to do writing these next couple chapters but thanks to Erin I have great ideas so these up coming chapters I dedicate the chapters to her but like I said before she gave me wonderful ideas lol. If any of you have any ideas feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story and I will thank and credit the person. I'm going away this weekend so I wont update People Can Change or Love At First Bite because my family is celebrating Christmas at a hotel my aunt works at so I wont have time to this week. Thanks again so much for the reviews so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: there is violence in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else **

Chapter 8 I have to Be Strong

Gabriella new something was wrong because Troy wouldn't just pick up the phone and not say anything so Gabriella called the police and they looked everything over from the scene. They were going to tell her if they found any clues, So Gabriella is at home with her kids, Troy's Parents, Chad and Taylor with there kids Monique and Tyler. Vanessa couldn't stop crying so everyone was trying to clam her down because they new sooner or later she will get tired of crying and fall asleep. There all in the living room waiting to here some of the news and see if there is any clues onto who took Troy and to where he took him too. Gabriella was trying not to cry because she wanted to be strong for the kids but she new as soon as the kids went to bed she would be crying her eyes out.

"What is taking so long shouldn't they know by now." Chad said pacing the floor. Monique was by Vanessa hugging her and Tyler was on the couch next to Taylor watching his father pacing back and forth.

"These things take time Chad I'm sure once they find something out they will tell us." Jack said.

"This is my fault if I would have just stayed and left with him he wouldn't have been kidnapped." Chad said

"Don't blame this on yourself Chad this is not your fault it's the guy whoever did this is fault." Gabriella said.

"It's that mean guy I keep having in my dreams. If i close my eyes I can see him hurt daddy over and over again I just want daddy." Vanessa said on the verge of tears.

"Honey those are just your dreams, you have a big imagination you might have made that guy up." Gabriella said looking at Vanessa.

"I'm not making this up mommy I know this guy has daddy. I want Daddy!" Vanessa said again. Zac was on the other end of the couch were Taylor and Tyler were. he got off the couch and sat next to Vanessa and held her tight. Zac looked so much like his father but smaller version.

"It's OK Van everything will be fine the cops will find the bad guy and take him away. I promise you dad will be alright." Zac said.

"Darn right he will be." Emma said.

"Thanks Zac and Em." Vanessa said.

"I'm sorry Vanessa I'm just scared. I want daddy home too. We will find him and bring him home. It's getting late you kids get ready for bed and I will tuck you guys in. Emma can you sleep in Vanessa's room tonight I think she will need some company for a while. I'm going to stay up and see if there is any news on dad OK." Gabriella looked at her oldest daughter.

"yes mom, I'll do that." Emma said. her Zac and Vanessa went up the stairs. a little while later Monique and Tyler followed because Chad and Taylor were going to stay the night too.

"Why aren't the damn cops calling. I need to know if they found Troy." Gabriella said pacing back and forth.

"They will call just calm down and everything will be alright." Taylor said.

"Why is everyone saying it's all right. nothing is all right. Troy is gone, I know something bad is going to happen. he could be dying he could have been thrown in a ditch or something to be left for dead. Nothing is all right until we find Troy." Gabriella said trying not to cry.

"what do you mean we you mean the cops." Taylor said

"No I mean us the cops wont search until Troy was gone 24 hours but he has been gone for 3 they wont do anything right now So I say we look for him we just have too. I need Troy I cant loose him he is everything to me." Gabriella said

" I know Gabriella I want my son back too but it's dangerous for us to do anything at the moment we need the cops to do everything and if they find anything they will call us." Emily said (Troy's mom)

"I just want him back." Gabriella said again trying to hold back the tears but she new she would crack at any minute but she wanted to keep the tears in as much as she could because if she started to cry she didn't know if she would stop.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Troy and Jake. the last thing Troy could remember was falling down and seeing Jake before everything went black. Troy was still unconscious and he didn't know were he was. he was scared to open his eyes and what he would see but he had too sometime and he had to be strong he didn't want Jake to think he was a whimp so he was going to be strong for himself and his family. All Troy could think about while he was out was his wife Gabriella and his kids what they think happened to him. Vanessa was right the bad guy in her dream was Jake all along. Troy finally decided it was time to wake up and to see were he was. Troy opened his eyes slowly but he found it hard to move because he was tied to a chair along with his arms and legs. Troy struggled a little bit but didn't want to waist all of his energy. he looked around and saw that is was a loge cabin. somewhere in the woods so it was hard for someone to look for them. Then in the corner of the room he was in. Troy saw Jake smiling at him.

"Well Raise and Shine Sleepy head it's about time you woke up." Jake said walking closer to Troy and put his knee on the ground so he was eye level with Troy.

"Well I'm up you dumb ass." Troy said trying to get his hands free, but it was no use at this point but Troy was going to keep trying.

"Oh so you what to be smart with me Troy, I'm the one that has the gun and knife, and you well your in a chair tied up and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I am going to have so much fun with you." Jake said.

"So your going to kill me." Troy said looking at Jake. breathing heavy because the ropes were tied tight towards his chest area and because his head hurt because he hit it earlier in the night. his clean cloths had dry blood on them and he had a rip in his jeans because when he tripped it scraped his knees.

"I will later. but seriously Troy if I really wanted you dead I would have killed you already. I wonder how Gabriella is feeling right now." Jake said with an evil smile.

"I swear to you Jake If you hurt my family I will..." Troy was cut off by Jake.

"You what Troy kill me.. your the one tide up right now not me." Jake said with a little laugh.

"I'd rather die to protect them, then for you to do anything to them." Troy said.

"I tried to be nice here Troy if you don't want to be I will kill you right now, and you know I will I killed my own father. he new it was coming." Jake said.

"Why did you kill your father." Troy asked.

"Because be betrayed me of course. and I wanted revenge. My father told me he was on my side and Rob and Scott were on my side but it turns out that they were working for my father. at least I have Phil he was my roommate in the Prison cell great guy." Jake said.

"Your a monster Jake that's why your own father turned you in." Troy said but that was a bad move and that pissed Jake right off.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit." Jake yelled and punched Troy hard in the face. Troy would have fought back but he couldn't because he was tied up but he didn't want Jake to know it hurt so he just spat some of the blood out of his mouth and said something that pissed Jake even more.

"Is that the best you got." Troy said. Jake took his knife out of his pocket and put it against Troy's throat.

"If you want to be a smart ass with me I will slit your throat right here right now (get it lol sorry had to say that) I can skip the fun and kill you now. so shut up and let me talk you ass." Jake yelled. Troy held his breath trying not to make him seem weak he needed to be strong for himself and his family.

"When I killed my father do you know how I felt, I felt nothing, I was glad that my dad was gone because when I was in the coma 5 years ago I was happy I didn't have to see you with Gabriella. I new all the people I loved and cared about was safe and then my dad had to rip me out of it." Jake said.

"What am I suppose to feel sorry for you, well I don't you tried to kill me plenty of times what makes you think you can try again and succeed." Troy said.

"Trust me I will succeed, It will only be a matter of time. besides you have nowhere to go. this cabin has been left for years you can yell all you want but no one is going to hear you. And again your the one tied up with nothing to defend yourself with, but me I have the gun and knife in my hands so if you try anything I have an advantage and you don't." Jake's laughed.

"You are a sick freak you know that Jake." Troy said Jake smiled and walked over to Troy and grabbed his hair and pulled back. Troy groaned in pain. Jake smiled even more.

"That's what I wanted to hear coming out of you it's about time, You had enough for now, so I just wanted to say good night." Jake said just then Jake pulled out his gun and hit Troy in the head with it hard. as soon as the gun hit Troy in the head Troy was out. Before Troy got knocked out he was thinking if he got out of these ties he would do anything to get out and if he to kill Jake that's what he would have to do because that would only be the way to save his life self defense.

* * *

Gabriella was still waiting up for the cops and tell them if they have anything on were this guy took him. Chad was up watching the news too see if there was anything on Troy. Taylor fell asleep on the couch and Troy's parents were in the kitchen giving Gabriella some alone time. Just then there was a knock on the door Gabriella and Chad ran for the door. When Gabriella opened it, there was cop his last name was Daniels.

"Mrs. Bolton, We checked over the scene. Troy's car was dented on the side, we a soom that he wasn't driving when the attacker attacked. he was caring his gym bag. We are guessing that Troy was going to his car when a car came through at full speed. Troy dropped his gym bag and ran for it. we also know a car was chasing him because there is tire marks from his car down the street. We think Troy slipped and fell down and cut his head open because there was blood down a block from the parking lot. some blood on a rock and on the road. that's when we think you called and the attacker took the phone out of your husbands pants and opened it to see who it was then realised it was you and shut the phone. At this time Troy was out cold and the attacker took Troy and drove off we don't know what direction but we will find out. Also we found something else that you would want back." Officer Daniels said.

"Whats that." Gabriella asked she couldnt believe this was happening to her family.

"Um well we know he wouldn't do this so I think the attacker did this but by the rock we found this laying there." Officer Daniels said taking out a bag inside the bag was Troy's wedding ring blood on some parts of it. Gabriella saw it and her heart dropped. She new this was a sign that she probably wont ever see him again but that wasn't going to stop her for trying to help.

"That's my husbands wedding ring he would never take it off." Gabriella said.

"yeah in basketball you cant wear jewelery but he refuses to take it off so they let him wear the ring I never saw him take it off that is not like him to do that." Chad said.

"Well then it must have been the attacker. That's all we have for now but we are looking for him now, when we find anything else new we will be the first to call. all you got to do is wait and the time will come up sooner than you think." Officer Daniels said.

"Thanks" Gabriella said Officer Daniels gave Gabriella Troy's wedding ring back to her and headed out the door. Gabriella wanted to cry but she just didn't want too. But Chad was going to get those tears out of her.

"Gabster I know you want to be strong but you got to cry sometime this whole night you were on the verge of tears but they never came you just got too." Chad said.

"No Chad If i do I don't know if I will be able too stop." Gabriella said looking at Chad and walked back into the living room.

"Just let it out, you know that Troy would want you too." Chad said. Gabriella was fuming because Chad said Troy's name. and starting punching his chest and yelling.

"Don't you dare say Troy's name like that ever again you understand me. Hes the love of my life and he is out there hurt and in pain. I cant just stay here and cry I need to be strong for the kids I just need Troy so bad I cant do this alone. I wont cry I just WONT!" Gabriella yelled still punching Chad in the chest. Chad grabbed Gabriella's arms she struggled. Chad was now holding Gabriella in his arms. She was still struggling but he was too strong and she finally gave up.

"Shh it will be alright Gabriella they will find Troy." Chad said

"Let me go Chad, let me go." Gabriella said this time the anger was watched out and the tears slowly began to run down her cheeks, Gabriella started to cry hard. Her head was on Chad's chest and her arms gribbed the back of Chads back. They fell to the ground all Chad did was whisper in Gabriella's ear.

"That's my Gabster just let it all out." Chad said.

"I cant loose him Chad I just cant." Gabriella cried. Chad just held her there in his arms until Gabriella calmed down and then she fell asleep in his arms. he made a promise to Troy if something ever happened to his friend he would protect and take care of Gabriella and the kids and that's what he was doing taking care of a broken hearted Gabriella. Chad just hopes they find him soon because he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Troy. It would be his fault.

**Well there you have it. What did you think. I was like almost in tears when I was writing the last part lol. I had fun writing this chapter. So please guys tell me what you thought. Erin I used some of the ideas you gave me in this chapter I will use some more in the upcoming chapter thanks so much Erin you rock :). If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will sure put them in. I wont be updating any of my other story's this weekend because I will be away but my next update will be people Can Change so check that out sometime next week. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	10. 2 Days

**Hey guys. thanks so much for the reviews and I wish you all a Happy New Year. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New years. Sorry I haven't written my story's in 2 weeks I have been really busy with work and because it was Christmas and New Years. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would like the credit and thank and dedicate this chapter too Erin because she gave me a couple ideas so thanks so much Erin you rock. anyways if any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and i will for sure put it in. So I hope you enjoy and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else **

Chapter 9 2 Days

Gabriella was at her work, She was doing everything she could to find Troy. She would call the cops and ask if they had any leads but they didn't. Gabriella was doing everything she could to be strong for her kids. It has been 2 days since Troy had gone missing. Gabriella was trying so hard not to think about it while she worked. Gabriella was in her office when her co-worker Rachel came in.

"Hey Gabriella, Maggie is ready for her Ultra sound are you sure you can do this." Rachel said looking at her friend Gabriella.

"Yeah I'm ready bring her in." Gabriella said Rachel nodded her head and left Gabriella's office. Maggie walked into the room, her belly was getting bigger because she was almost 5 months pregnant.

"Hey Gabriella." Maggie said.

"Hey Maggie you ready for your Ultra sound." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, we don't have to do it today. you look horrible." Maggie said looking at a worn out Gabriella.

"No I'm good. besides don't you want to find out the sex of the baby." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I really do, So have you and um... Troy talked about adopting this baby." Maggie's said.

"We did think about it." Gabriella said looking down at her desk. hearing Troy's name made her want to cry. She just prays and wishes Troy is OK.

"I understand if you don't want to since Troy is gone." Maggie said.

"No we thought it over and we will be thrilled to adopt your baby." Gabriella said with a smile.

"That's great. thanks so much. Can you help me tell my parents about my pregnancy, because I haven't told them yet. and I have been wearing baggy clothes lately so they don't have a clue." Maggie said.

"Of course I will help you tell your parents about the baby and if you need me I'm always here to talk too." Gabriella said.

"Thanks again Gabriella." Maggie said.

"No problem. now lets get this Ultra sound so you can find out the sex of the baby." Gabriella said. Gabriella stood up Maggie got up also form her chair and they both went into a different room. Gabriella started the machine. She put this gue on Maggie's stomach. The picture was on and they both saw the baby. The heart beat was strong Gabriella and Maggie both smiled at each other.

"The heart is strong. Everything else seems fine. Here's the little head and the toe's." Gabriella said pointing at the screen.

"Cool. I can't believe it's growing inside of me. I want to know the sex please tell me." Maggie said.

"OK the sex is a baby boy, and you are in the middle of your 5th month." Gabriella said.

"A boy that's cool. I am glad you and Troy are going to adopt my baby. I didn't want anyone else. thank you so much for everything, you and Troy are the best." Maggie said. She got up and hugged Gabriella.

"I'm glad we are helping you out. and since you are caring the baby and giving birth you will name the baby boy for me and Troy." Gabriella said.

"OK that's a deal but right now I have no clue for names so it will be a while." Maggie said.

"Take all the time you need." Gabriella said. Gabriella was so excited about the baby but was really worried about Troy. She wanted him to be home with her and the kids, but he was gone and she didn't know when she would find him. Gabriella needed Troy.

* * *

Back at the Loge Cabin Troy was still tied up to a chair for 2 days without food, he would get water here and there and get untied to go to the bathroom but that was it. Troy was sweaty because the room was hotter than the others and the ropes were jabbing into his ribs and it was hard for him to breath. He new he has broken one of his ribs because it hurt like hell. Troy also in the last 2 days had been knocked out 3 times. got punched and kicked at. whatever you could think of torture Troy went through it. Troy was getting tired and loosing consciousness every once in a while because of the blows to the head. and through all the torture all Troy could think about was Gabriella and his kids. He needed to get out of these knot's and get out of the house. Jake walked in the room with Troy's cell phone in his hands and started looking through it.

"Aw now that is the cutest picture I have ever saw. You on the couch fast asleep with your daughter Vanessa is it." Jake said.

"Shut up Jake." Troy said. Troy was trying to get his hands free while he was talking with Jake.

"No don't you dare have that attitude with me. Now you listen good Bolton because I am only going to say this once. and you may not like it." Jake said. with a big smile on his face.

"What wont I like you bastard." Troy said looking up at Jake. Jake only smiled.

"Well you know when Gabriella went to the open at NYU when you were Seniors in High School. Well what you didn't know was I met Gabriella there. I was in her group I was the tour guide. We hit it off pretty well. We got to talking and one thing lead to another we hooked up and when I mean hooked up I mean having sex. Dude she was good." Jake said with a smile and smiled even more when Troy struggled to get free.

"Your lying Gabs never cheated on me in my life and she never had sex with you and she never told me about you when she came back. I don't believe a liar like you. you sick freak." Troy said. Jake got pissed. He walked towards Troy and punched him in the head hard. that almost knocked Troy out but didn't.

"Don't you ever call me a sick freak again or I will kill you. you understand me Bolton." Jake yelled then took his knife out of his pocket and put it too Troy's throat. Troy slowly nodded his head.

"Good onto our conversation. Gabriella didn't even remember me though because I was a geek had glasses and everything. We met but she wouldn't give me the time of day because all she could think about was her boyfriend Troy. So when they had that party for the visitors there was drinks there. I gave her a drink and put one of those date rape drugs in. Well you know the rest. Jake said.

"You Jackass. you raped her and she didn't even know. how could you do that she was young and 17 at the time if she ended up Pregnant by you. you would have been put to Jail because you were like what 20 then. she wasn't even legal yet. I swear to you, when i get out of these ropes I will kill you and I wont even hesitate." Troy said

"Yeah right, you cant hurt a fly. besides, I will kill you but I just want to have fun. Anyways when I saw Gabriella I just had to have her so when she came earlier than I thought I started hanging out with her. and I was having a great time getting to know her, but she just couldn't stop talking about you it was sickening. Then a couple years later you had to get sick and she came running back to you. I had it all and you took her away from me." Jake said.

"OK first off all you were the one that cheated on Gabriella with my girlfriend Sharpay at the time and second of all I never took Gabriella away from you. you took her away from me. Her heart was and always was with me not you." Troy said looking at Jake.

"If it weren't for you I would be a doctor and married to Gabi and had those three kids you guys have. When you are out of the picture I will be a family with them." Jake said.

"I swear Jake, stay the hell away from my family I wont let you hurt them." Troy said trying to get his hands free but was failing.

"I wont hurt them, they will be safe with me." Jake said.

"Let me talk to Gabriella one last time before you kill me, please Jake just one phone call." Troy said looking at Jake.

"Why should I." Jake said.

"That's my dying wish I just want to hear Gabriella's voice on last time before I die." Troy said Troy now had tears in his eyes. he just needed to tell Gabriella how much he loved her and the kids.

"I'll think about it but as of right now, your just going to sit here in the dark. I will be back with my decision. Jake said and left before Troy could say anything. Troy started to struggle and move to get the ropes free it was working because the ropes were looser but it still was tight. Troy was getting rug burns on his wrists but it didn't matter to Troy. He just needed to get freed because he new if he stayed Jake would kill him. Troy didn't want to die.

* * *

Gabriella was at home laying on her bed looking at her and Troy's wedding picture on her night stand. Gabriella looked at it picked in up and started crying. She wanted Troy so bad. The kids were in bed so she wouldn't have to be strong infront of them. These past 2 days were long for her. She needed Troy. And if the cops wouldn't do anything Gabriella would do anything to find Troy. Just then her phone started to ring she looked at the caller ID and didn't know the number and answered it.

" Hello Who's this." Gabriella asked.

"Well hello Gabriella, so how does it feel not having Troy by your side for 2 days." Phil said.

"Who are you. I swear when I find you I will kill you don't hurt Troy." Gabriella said getting worried.

"Oh don't worry I don't have Troy, my very good friend has him. Hes really doing a good job, he told me to call you to tell him what he has done to Troy. He told me Troy asked him if he could talk to you one last time before he dies, but he doesn't know yet." Phil said.

"What did Troy ever do to you guys he doesn't deserve this I don't and our kids don't either. just let him go." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry that's not going to happen. But I can tell you that he was my roommate in jail and he has been trying to tare you guys apart." Phil said.

"Oh, No, No, No, No this cant Be, I am so stupid Vanessa was right all along he kept calling us, Jake has Troy." Gabriella said getting worried.

"Bingo, right on the dot Gabi." Phil said.

"I want to talk to Troy convince Jake to let me talk to Troy, please I need to hear his voice." Gabriella asked Tears were now coming down her eyes.

"Fine I'll try to convince Jake. I know where Troy is and I know what Jake has been doing to him but you'll never find out were Troy is and your going to be lucky to get a chance to talk to Troy one last time because after that it's Bye, Bye, Troy." Phil with an evil laugh.

"I hate the both of you and I hope you and Jake rot in hell." Gabriella said.

"Troy is going to pay for what you just said, It's not going to be pretty you have a nice day now." Phil said and then he hung up the phone. Gabriella threw her phone acrossed the room and fell on the bed and bawled her eyes out. if she didn't find Troy soon he would die. Gabriella would not let that happen because Troy was her life, If Troy died apart of her would die along with him. Gabriella didn't want that to happen.

**well there you have it I hope you liked it please tell me what you thought and again i am so sorry for the long wait but I am getting back into writing my storys the next one will be People Can Change. Thanks to you Erin for the ideas. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will be putting them in my story. thanks for all the reviews and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: what should Maggie Name Troy and Gabriella's adoptive son.**

**1. Troy Jr TJ for short  
2. Robert  
3. Edward (get the second and third lol)  
4. any other boys names**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	11. I Felt Nothing

****

Hey guys, thanks so much for all of your reviews, It means a lot to me and I loved all of them. if any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask me and I will for sure put it in my story. this chapter is just a filler chapter until the next chapter because something will happen to Troy and only me and my good friend Erin know about it because she gave me the idea. thanks again and I hope you enjoy so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else **

Chapter 10 I felt Nothing

Gabriella was on a mission she was trying to trace the call that Phil gave her. she went to the police and the police were doing everything they could to help, them find Troy. Gabriella was home waiting for a phone call, but of course the cops didn't call her back it's like they don't even care so she will do what it takes to find out were Troy was. She would hire some cops and detectives of her own if she had too. It was in the middle of the afternoon when Emma, Zac, and Vanessa, came down the stairs. Emma was caring Vanessa. She was crying. It hurt Gabriella to see her daughter in so much pain because she missed her father and she could feel that something bad was going to happen. Gabriella's kids sat on the couch beside Gabriella. Gabriella took Vanessa from Emma and held her tight, and rocked her back and forth.

"Mommy me and Zaccy were playing a game and we heard Vanessa start crying in her room. She told me and Zaccy that she had a bad dream about Daddy. When is he going to come home I miss him so much mommy." Emma said looking at Gabriella.

"I miss him two we all do. I am doing everything in my power to find him and I will. nothing is going to happen to him. Your father is a Bolton and the Bolton Blood is Strong we are all strong and I know we will get him back." Gabriella said. hugging Emma. Zac crawled over Emma and also sat on Gabriella's lap. He rested his head on her Shoulder.

"If were strong Bolton's then why do I feel like crying all the time, I miss Daddy, and V is right I can feel her pain. when she was having the dream I could feel something wasn't right with her and daddy. I think V can See's the future or something, it's scary." Zac said.

"Vanessa honey what did you see in your dream or nightmare, I need to know what happened. how about you three help me find Troy. that will make you feel closer to him." Gabriella said.

"That's a good idea mommy." Emma said She looked at her brother and sister she hated to see them hurt. She wanted to make them feel better and if she had to step up and help she would.

"That's great, Emma for being 5 years old you got a mind of a 12 year old so you can help me with all the computer stuff. But before you help I need to know Vanessa what was your nightmare about what happened to daddy." Gabriella asked looking down at her youngest daughter. Vanessa looked up at her mom and tried not to cry harder she had to get this off her chest and tell her mom.

"It was like I was in the room with him. It was so dark, Daddy was tied to a chair, he was suffering he couldn't breath well and he was trying to get out of the ropes he was tied up from. He got free from the ropes and he made his way out of the dark room. Jake was now where to be seen. Daddy made it into the kitchen and was about to get out the door when Jake came from behind Daddy. Daddy was fighting back and Jake had the gun and they were fighting for it and it went off and Daddy fell to the ground. Daddy died in front of my eyes I couldn't do anything to stop it, If we wait longer than we already have it might be too late for daddy." Vanessa said and she started crying harder than before.

"baby we will find him in time I promise you that. can you please tell me where exactly he was. What did the dark room look like. did you see any pictures on the wall or something, you could really help us out finding your daddy." Gabriella asked Vanessa. Vanessa closed her eyes and thought really hard then 2 clues came into her mind.

"Um in the dark room I see a window on his right side and there's trees all around it. And there's a picture with 2 guys holding up a big fish and it says gone fishing. that's all I can think of at the moment did that help you out." Vanessa said.

"Yeah that really did help out a lot. Thanks so much sweetheart." Gabriella said.

"Daddy always called me that, I want him back home, I miss him so much." Vanessa said the tears started to form on her face again. this time Zac held his sister and told her there dad would be fine.

"It;s ok V daddy will be just fine." Zac said.

"Thanks Zaccy I just hope mommy and Em can find him in time." Vanessa said.

"I'm going to call Chad up and tell him what you told me, Chad will help us out also. and he needs to babysit you guys because I have to go to Maggie's parents house and tell her about Maggie." Gabriella said and with that she took the phone and called Chad. Chad and answered the phone and agreed to come over and help Gabriella out anyway he could because he still blames himself for Troy's kidnapping.

* * *

Troy was in and out of conciseness for the past couple hours because of the blows to the head and he was getting weaker and weaker because he hadn't had food or water in days, But Troy had to stay strong for himself and his family because he didn't want to leave them just yet. So he was trying his best to stay awake for the time being but at this moment he needed to rest his eyes but Troy was in rough shape. He had cuts on his head some of the blood was drying but it was still coming out. Troy had Trouble breathing because of the ropes tied tightly to him he had broken a rib because of it. Troy also had rug Burns on his wrist because he has been trying to get free from the ropes. Jake Finally came in the room to see that Troy had his eyes closed he had an idea so he went into the bathroom took out a bucket and put it under the sink and turned the water on as hot as it could go. Jake walked back into the room to see that Troy's eyes were still closed. Jake smile and through the water on Troy. Troy opened his eyes and screamed out in pain. The hot water was on his face and he tried to get free to do something but it was no use. Jake just smiled while Troy groaned in pain.

"I was getting Bord just watching you not doing anything so I new this was the only thing to get you to wake up." Jake said looking at Troy.

"When are you going to kill me because it seems like you just want to see me suffer are you not going to kill me but your not going to give me food and water and that's how i am going to die because I have been in here almost a week." Troy said.

"Oh I will kill you I just want to have some more fun with you. it's almost time but i want to tell you a little story first." Jake said.

"Oh great a story just what i need." Troy said in a none interested way but it was a bad move because Jake took out his knife and put it on Troys arm and moved it in Troy's skin. Troy screamed out in pain again. Troy could feel the blood dripping down like crazy he was surprised that he hasn't lost full consciousness from all the blood he has lost.

"You listen you peace of shit or you will get worse do you understand me." Jake yelled.

"Yes." Troy said. He was trying to get the ropes loss er and it was working because he could move his hands more.

"I was never like this, I had a great life until my mother died then everything went down hill. My dad always wanted me to be a doctor but i never wanted to be. But He wanted me to follow in his fathers and his footsteps and become the famous third generation Doctor. my mom new I never wanted to become a doctor so she was going to talk to my father about it but it never happened because she died. So I did what my father told me to do and I did it. Ever since I was little my dad controlled me and i just couldn't stand it. When I was in that comma I felt like I was in heaven. And then my father had to ripe me out of it and take control of my life but then he betrayed me when he helped you guys. So when I went to Jail I needed to get out." Jake said Troy was actually getting into this story.

"So you just escape." Troy said.

"Well i couldn't do it alone so that's were Phil comes in. He was my roommate he was in there for 10 years so he had this plan for a while. He was in there for killing his girlfriend. I really don't know the story anyways me and him escaped we took out 2 Gard's and we got free then we went right to New York to go to my fathers house. I wanted revenge on him and to be free from him so I went to his house. Phil was in the car ready to go when i got out because it was during the day where everyone was at home and outside so he had the car running. Well i got in the house and my father was there it was like he new what was coming. I aimed the gun at his heart and I shot him. I just watched him die. and Troy do you know how i felt afterwards. NOTHING! I had no regrets no sympathy no nothing. when I saw him dead I felt free from him like I could live my own life. but everything was perfect until the day my mother died because that's when my father started to control me and my future and who I dated to be honest at first i didn't even want to get to know Gabriella but when i got to know her i fell in love with her, but he heart was always on the famous Troy Bolton. That's all she could think about." Jake said.

"Do you want me to feel sorry for you." Troy said looking at Jake. For just a moment Troy felt bad for Jake but it wasn't a long one.

"No you don't have to if you don't want to I just wanted you to know before I kill you." Jake said.

"can I have one favor before you decide to kill me." Troy asked.

"And what is that." Jake said.

"Please let me talk to Gabriella one last time I just need to hear her voice and tell her I love her and the kids please Jake it's all I can ask for." Troy pleaded with Jake. Jake thought about it and agreed too let him talk to Gabriella one last time before he killed him.

"OK I will let you talk to her but if you tell her where you are I will make sure you pay for it and you will have a longer wait of dieing and it's not a good thing." Jake threatened.

"Thanks Jake." Troy said. Troy was so happy that he could talk to Gabriella that's all he could think about was hearing her voice one last time. He just had too. But Troy new that there was no hope for him once the phone call was done he would be dead but in the mean time he had to get his hands free because then he could have a chance and that's what Troy wanted a chance to get free and to be with his family again. that's all he wanted.

* * *

Gabriella walked up to Maggie's door step. Gabriella was there to help Maggie tell her she was 5 months Pregnant she didn't know what to think because Maggie told her her parents were really striked and they would disown her so Gabriella was going to tell them what was going to happen to the baby boy when he was born. Gabriella knocked on the door and moments later Maggie opened the door and smiled at Gabriella.

"Thanks for helping me out Gabriella I don't know if i could have done this alone." Maggie said.

"No problem your a friend and I will help you out when you need it." Gabriella said. Maggie let Gabriella in and they made there way into the family room where her parents were sitting. Gabriella and Maggie new this wasn't going to be a pretty conversation but they new it had to be done.

"Mom dad this is Gabriella she is a friend of mine and also a doctor." Maggie said. Gabriella smiled and shook each of her parents hands.

"It's really nice to meet you." Gabriella said.

"Nice to meet you too Gabriella, So whats up, why are you here." Maggie's mom said.

"Well Maggie wanted me to tell you about something important." Gabriella said.

"And what would that be." Maggie's father said. Gabriella looked at Maggie and Maggie nodded her head to continue.

"A couple months ago Maggie came in my office. her doctor wasn't working that day so I had to attend to her. I asked why she was in there for and she told me she might be pregnant so I took the tests and they came out positive your daughter is pregnant and she had been for the past 5 months." Gabriella said.

"Margaret Marie Bosworth how could you be so stupid and get pregnant at age 16." Maggie's mother said.

"I I'm sorry mom I I guess I wasn't thinking." Maggie said.

"Damn right you weren't thinking you slut." Maggie's father said. Gabriella gasped and Maggie started crying. Gabriella didn't know what to do or say after that but she new she had to do something.

"Hey don't call her a slut shes your own daughter for goodness sake." Gabriella said.

"She's no daughter of mine. She was a mistake from the very beginning." Maggie's father said.

"Dad please don't say that." Maggie cried

"Shut up child you are no longer able to live here." Maggie's mother said. Maggie was now bawling her eyes out. Gabriella couldn't believe these were her parents she wouldn't stand for it. She would take Maggie in If she had too. until she found a family member of Maggie's that actually gives her the time of day.

"How dare you talk to her like that. You have no right to tell her that, You guys are assholes if you want her out of here then that's what she is going to be doing because she is going to be coming home with me. Maggie go up to your room and pack somethings will you." Gabriella said. Maggie nodded her head and went upstairs.

"That's what she gets for keeping that devil child." Maggie's Mother said. Gabriella was now fuming.

"You listen to me, She wasn't even going to keep the baby My husband and I are going to adopt her child when he is born. yes the baby is a boy and don't you dare call my child a devil because he is not. you have no respect for anyone. I cant believe you got away with this for so long." Gabriella said just then Maggie walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"You ready to go." Gabriella said.

"Yes thanks Gabriella it means a lot." Maggie said they walked out of the car and got into the car and drove to Gabriella's house.

"No problem do you have any other family members that you like and that would take you in because you know you cant live in my house for ever because of the adoption and stuff." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I got a aunt that loves me and is more of a parent than my parents ever were." Maggie said.

"OK I will call her after you have the baby. but in the mean time your going to live with me and my family." Gabriella said.

"I love your family there really nice. I named the baby you want to know what I named him." Maggie said.

"Yeah I would love to know what is it." Gabriella said getting excited.

"I named him Troy Jr TJ for short do you like it." Maggie said with a smile. Gabriella smiled also and had tears in her eyes.

"I love that name. I love it so much." Gabriella said and hugged Maggie. They walked into the house. Gabriella showed Maggie her room and she went to her room her phone started to ring and she looked at the caller ID and her heart almost stopped when she saw the name on the caller ID and that name was none other than Troy.

**Well I'm evil lol I am going to stop there. a little Cliff hanger. so what did you guys think of this chapter I am so very sorry for not updating I have been totally busy with work. next chapter something will happen to Troy that's all I'm going to say, but one other person knows because she gave me the idea. you know what I'm talking about Erin lol. anyways thanks so much for the reviews and tell me what you think so please please please read and review i love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	12. The Phone Call

****

Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews I am glad you like my story. I have been really busy with work and stuff so I am sorry for the long wait. I hope my day job slows down so I can write my storeys having 2 jobs sucks but the plus side is I get more money lol. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and i will be sure to put them in and credit the person. This chapter is dedicated to Erin because she helped me with this idea and she gave me great Ideas so thanks so much Erin all your ideas means a lot to me and make my story better so thanks so much. Also If you haven't checked out her storeys then do so because shes a great writer and her storeys are really good. I will be away tomorrow but I will be back on Sunday and if I have the time I will update People Can Change. Thanks again to everyone. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: there will be swearing in here and there might be the f word in it. Just to let you know

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else **

Chapter 11 The Phone Call

Gabriella was in her room, she was on her bed when he cell phone rang, She looked at the caller ID and she saw that is was Troy on the other end Gabriella didn't know if it was a trick or not but she had to hear Troy's voice she just had too so Gabriella picked up the phone. Her heart started to beat fast when she didn't hear anything.

"Troy!" Gabriella said in a shaking voice. she was relieved when Troy said something back.

"Gabriella!" Troy said in a weak voice but tried to make it look like he wasn't in pain but it didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Troy are you ok. where are you." Gabriella said Troy looked at Jake and Jake shakes his head because he was going to do something to Troy and Troy didn't want anything to happen to him when he was on the phone with Gabriella.

"Gabs Im fine dont worry about. Hows the kids." Troy asked Troy loved hearing Gabriella's voice it made him clam about the whole thing that was happening to him.

"You don't sound fine, you sound weak, what did that bastard do to you." Gabriella said. This made Jake mad and he int erupted.

"I didn't do too much punched him here and there cut his arm pretty bad but other than that hes just fine." Jake said.

"just ignore him how are the kids." Troy said.

"There really worried about you Troy. All they want is for Daddy to come home. I want you to come home, I am doing everything in my power to find you." Gabriella said.

"No don't come looking for me." Troy said.

"But why we need you and our new baby boy needs you." Gabriella said.

"That's a good thing you took my advise did you name him yet." Troy said.

"Yeah well actually Maggie named him, She named him Troy Jr. TJ for short do you like it." Gabriella said

" I love it. I hope he looks like the both of us even though hes not biological related. I love him already." Troy said.

"Please Troy I will find you and I will get you home." Gabriella said.

"NO! don't come find me I love you so much but I wont let you get hurt do not come looking for me." Troy yelled he was breathing hard but it was hard for him too because he was in pain Troy groaned and Gabriella was scared.

"Troy whats wrong tell me." Gabriella said

"I'm fine baby don't worry about it. tell Chad it;s not his fault that I was kidnapped it would have happened either way please tell him that." Troy said.

"I will." Gabriella said. what Gabriella didn't know was that Chad, Taylor and Troys parents were walking in the hallway and heard her say Troy so they walked into the room listening to what they were talking about. Gabriella had her back to them so she didn't see them.

"Tell Emma, Zac and Vanessa I love them so much and I will do everything in my power to come back to them." Troy said.

"I know you will, and I will tell them that. Why are you telling me all this, your not going to die Troy I wont let that happen." Gabriella said.

"It's just nice to hear your voice it makes me feel better. I love you so much Gabriella your my everything and I am glad you came back to me when you did I was nothing like myself when you were gone. you gave me 3 wonderful children that I love so much. When you see my mom and dad tell them I love them and say that they raised me well and I thank them for that." Troy said. Gabriella new Jake was listening and he could hear him laugh and that pissed Gabriella off.

"Whats the matter with you Jake you think this is funny it's not. You have made me and Troy's life a living hell ever since I left New York to be with Troy. You should have taken me instead of Troy. your torturing him and by the sound of Troys voice and his breathing he is in rough shape. if you put another hair on him again i will hunt you down and kill you myself you asshole. I hate you so much you sick freak." Gabriella yelled. Jake was fuming.

"You shut the hell up you bitch." Jake yelled.

"No I wont stop. Just let Troy go and I wont press charges or anything you will be be free to do you want but leave Troy alone." Gabriella said.

"Gabs just let it go." Troy said

"No Troy I wont this monster needs to be put away for good. you are a stupid son of a bitch you know that." Gabriella yelled.

"You should stop the name calling or I will do something you wont see coming you hear me." Jake Yelled.

"Oh yeah and what would you do." Gabriella said. Troy was getting nervous and said something.

"Gabriella stop he is not joking around." Troy said but groaned in pain because one of his ribs hurt. it hurt like hell to yell but he had to to make Gabriella stop from what she was doing but to Gabriella hearing Troy groan in pain made her even more mad and she would regret it.

"If he wasn't joking around then why does he still have you he would have killed you. I hate you Jake you are a sick monster and you need help." Gabriella yelled Jake was now pissed and Troy could see That. Jake was shaking because he was getting really angry.

"Stop calling me that, I don't need help and I don't need you telling me what I can and can not do. just to make myself clear I am not joking around and I will make you pay for what you did but since you are not in the room I will do this to your perfect husband." Jake yelled Troy was trying to get out of the ropes but nothing happened.

"What are you doing, Jake don't do this, please put the knife down Jake." Troy said.

"You want to know how serious I am Gabriella well this is how serious i am." Jake yelled Gabriella was worried Troy was terrified Gabriella could hear Troy yelling At Jake to stop what he was going to do but it was too late. Jake Took the knife he had in his hands and stabbed Troy hard in the leg. All Troy could do was make a loud scream.

"Jake don't no, no AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Troy screamed for dear life. Troy could see the stab wound in his upper leg the knife was sticking out and it was still in his leg blood was gushing out. Troy was in so much pain he didn't know where he was at first. and then Jake took the knife out of his leg and Troy screamed again. This time Chad made his presents known in the room.

"Oh my God Troy are you ok..." no answer from Troy all you could hear was Troy's breathing hard and Jake's evil laugh in the back round. "Troy please tell me what happened." Gabriella said she had tears in her eyes and she was now crying. She saw Chad, Taylor and Troy parents in the room with her now. Troy was in so much pain he couldn't even talk his head was spinning and he new he would be passing out any minute but he wanted to make sure that Gabriella new he was ok.

"Jake... just stabbed me in the leg... I'm losing a lot of blood." Troy said in a weak voice. Gabriella new what was coming next she was a doctor and she new all the signs she new Troy was going to pass out.

"Troy you got to stay awake ok please I will stay on the phone as long as I can. you got to stay awake for me. do it for me and our kids and friends. you can fight this you are a Bolton and Bolton's never give up." Gabriella said.

"It hurts so Bad Gabs, I don't know if I can last." Troy said.

"Dude your my brother, I know you can get threw this your a fighter, and the Troy I know would never give up he would do anything in his power to get free, I know you can do it." Chad said Chad never cried in front of anyone but he was on the verge of tears Taylor saw this and hugged Chad.

"Your my brother too Chad, I love you man, take care of my kids for me. I'll do the best I can but I am loosing a lot of blood and I don't know how long I can last please take care of Gabriella for me. Make sure shes safe when I'm gone." Troy said. he was giving up and it pained Gabriella and Chad and his parents, this was not the Troy everyone new this was a broken down Troy that had given up. Gabriella was now bawling her eyes out.

"Times almost up Troy any last words you would like to say to Gabriella."Jake said.

"I love you Gabriella, you are my life, you mean the world to me, tell Emma, Zac, And Vanessa I love them and daddy will be watching them from heaven. and Chad you are my bro take care of Gabriella and the kids. tell Troy Jr I love him too when he grows up." Troy said with tears in his eyes.

"Troy please stop saying this, I love you too but dont say this will be the last time we talk I will find you. I promise you that Troy I will find you." Gabriella said.

"don't come looking for me. I love all of you." Troy said Before Gabriella could say anything else the phone went dead.

"Troy.... TROY!" Gabriella yelled but there was nothing. Gabriella dropped the phone on the ground and fell the the ground crying. Chad went over to her along with Taylor and Troy parents and held a crying Gabriella close to them.

* * *

A couple hours later Gabriella was laying on her bed wide awake Chad was just sitting on the bed thinking what had happened then Gabriella had an idea. No matter what Troy said she was going to find him and get him back safe and sound.

"Chad the call was more than a minute long if we give the phone to the police they could track it down and we will know where Troy is. With Troy's state we need to move fast because he didn't sounds good when he called and now since he got stabbed in the upper leg he lost a lot of Blood Troy doesn't have much time we need to know where he is and fast. are you with me." Gabriella said. Chad didn't need to be told twice he was on his feet in a split second.

"Lets go I will tell Tay to stay with the kids, we have a friend to save." Chad said . Chad went and told Taylor what they were going to do Taylor said ok and they went in Gabriella's car and drove to the police station. About 10 minutes later they arrived with her phone. The police looked it over and heard everything what went on during the call.

"Wow this man is crazy. when did you meet this guy." the officer said.

"Freshman year of college he was a lot nicer then and he wasn't this crazy. Troy got sick and i came back and I left Jake for Troy and he just started doing crazy stuff like he tried to kill Troy once before he was in a car and he took us off the road then he was in a comma then he came back and kidnapped Emma and then he got put in prison and then he escaped and killed his father then he came here and kidnapped Troy. can you trace the call or not." Gabriella asked

"We are working on it at the moment." the officer said.

"can you please go a little faster Troys life doesn't have that much time." Chad said. the officer goes faster and finds something.

"I think I found something. it's a loge cabin about 3 hours from here. If we leave now he might have a chance to be saved, but we got to move quick before he does something worse to Troy." the officer said.

"Can I come with you I'm a doctor so I will have to attend to his wounds when we get there." Gabriella said looking at the officer. the officer nodded his head, Chad went along with them. Gabriella was happy that they found the place she just hopped that they got there in time. Gabriella wouldn't know what she would do without him.

**Well there you have it tell me what you thought. Troy got stabbed is the police going to make it in time is Troy going to escape whats going to happen to Jake and Phil I know lol. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. Again thanks so much Erin for the wonderful ideas. Check out her storeys her pen-name is TheDimonadPrincess. thanks again to everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	13. Authors Note Please Read

**Authors note please Read**

**Hey guys** **I am so so so so Sorry for not updating this story and my other two storys in the last 2 weeks I have been really busy with work. working 2 jobs my day job is pissing me off so it's hard to write working 2 jobs. I hate when people have to wait because I dont like waiting myself. I have this weekend off so I promise all of you guys that I will have a new chapter of Hopeful For You up on Friday night and I will try to update People Can Change so you have 2 storys to read this weekend. again I am so sorry for you have to walt like this and I feel guilty about it. but I will have Hopeful for you chapter up Friday night. All I am going to say this is the biggest chapter yet in the story. and I hope you enjoy it but you wont get it until Friday night after I am done with my night job. Again I am so very sorry if you have been waiting for a chapter of my story so when I type it up I hope you like it. I will make it good so it will feel like you havent missed anything lol.**

**one more thing. I have a poll on what story you would want me to write next after HFY. so if you havent voted go vote now because 5 people voted and it's a tie between West or East and Invisable. I would love to know what you guys would want me to write next so please if you havent voted please do.**

**oh yeah one more thing lol. If everyone wants to know what Jake looks like I got a picture of him in my profile. But when you see the picture just picture him a little bit younger because the actor I picked is older than my Character Jake. Jake is three years older than Gabriella and in this story Gabriella is 26 so Jake would be 29. thanks for all your time and again I am so sorry for not updating but I will update Friday night after work no matter what. **

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	14. Pay Back

**Hey guys here I am as promised on a friday night writing the next chapter of this story. I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories for about 2 weeks. thanks for understanding I just hate when people have to wait for my storys. this chapter is the biggest one yet I think it's really powerful. Im not sure if you guys will like the ending but I had to do it. all I am going to say is Self defence. I credit thank and dedicate this chapter to Erin because she helped me with the idea. thanks so much for voting for my poll I got 11 votes and last time I checked I had 5 so thanks so much for the people that have voted and if you havent voted then go and vote because I would love to know what you guys would want me to write next after this story and this story has a couple more chapter left then it will be done for the series. :( so sad to see this stroycome to an end but good things come out of it. oh and if any of you guys want to know what Jake looks like then go to my profile and there will be a picture of the actor just think of him younger when you see the picture. anyways thanks so much for sticking with me and your wonderful reviews keep them coming. Enjoy and please read and review. WARNING: there will be violence in this chapter and some swearing. sorry if there is any miss spelled words spell check didn't work so I did my best for the words.**

**Discamer: I do not own hsm the characters or anything else**

Chapter 12 Pay Back

When Jake hung up the phone After Troy said his I loves yous, he just looked at Troy. Jake thought that he would leave Troy alone for him to think before he would kill him, besides the way Troy was looking it looked like he was about to pass out because of the pain and all the blood he lost but in Jake's head he didn't care if Troy was suffering or not. Jake looked at Troy one more time and went out the door. He called Phil to tell him the news on when he would have him plan set in motion on when he would Kill Troy. So he dialed Phils number.

"Hello" Phil said

"Phil it's Jake, I am going to wait about an hour before I go back in there and kill Troy. So I got sometime to talk." Jake said.

"ok How are you going to kill him, did you let him talk to his wife." Phil said into the phone.

"Yeah I let him talk to his wife, man shes a bitch, I cant believe I ever wanted her back and have a family with her. Gabriella pissed me off and I did something to Troy that she wont forgive herself for. I stabbed Troy in the leg and he is really bleeding hes probably passed out right now because when I left the room he looked in rough shape worse before. I was thinking of shooting him in the head but now I just think I should let him suffer and just let him die on his own because it would be a lot more suffering for him and a lot more fun for me. What would you do in this situation." Jake said

"I would go through his stuff he has got to have a picture of his wife and kids take the pictures and show him the picture and taunt him like this will be the last time you see your family because I am going to kill you and put a gun to his head and shoot him or torture him more until he begs he wants to die. you could ask if he had any last words and if he does then shoot him or stab him either way I would be satisfied." Phil said. Jake went into the kitchen and put the knife on the kitchen counter that he stabbed Troy with and sat on the chair.

"Sounds good man thanks so much for all your help you have been a good friend to me and I am glad we met in prison." Jake said.

"Im glad too, I never liked Troy he was always in the news about Basketball and hes like a celebrity because I have been watching the news and tv and there all over him about were he is and if he will ever get resued in time. But the way you have pulled everything no one knows where Troy is." Phil said.

"I know I am surpised I even remembered this place, I used to come here when my mom was still alive. I just loved watching my dad die and I cant wait to see the face Troy makes when I kill him. But like I said I will give him a couple more minutes before I go back in there again." Jake said he looked at the closed door where Troy was. he did not feel gulity what so ever. He wanted Gabriella to pay for what she made him into and that was a monster if Jake couldn't have Gabriella then Troy couldn't ever have her.

"Call me when you get done with the killing, give me a time because if something happens I have your back you know that." Phil said.

"About 7:00 call my cell and if I don't answer call 5 minutes later and if I don't answer then come to the cabin even though nothing will happen to me. I am stronger and much bigger than Troy so I am not too worried about him. I will of course keep him tied up. don't want him to be untied and have him attack me but that wont happen because he cant hardly even keep his eyes open anymore good for me." Jake said.

"Yeah totally I will do just that. I got to go now and let you do your work. good luck and I will talk to you later my friend." Phil said.

"Talk to you later too bye." Jake said and then he hung up the phone. Jake had his gun in his pocket and took it out and looked at it. and got up from his seat and was headed for the room leaving his knife on the kitchen counter

* * *

Back in the cop car with Gabriella Chad and the police officer. Gabriella couldn't keep still she was constantly moving in her seat and Chad didn't say anything all he wanted was to get his friend to safety and back hom where he belongs.

"I know that you are a police officer and you can speed and stuff but can you drive a little faster we need to get to Troy like now before it's too late. I need to know that he will be fine. I cant loose him." Gabriella said tears coming down her eyes Chad saw Gabriella broken so he sat closer to her and hugged her tight Gabriella hugged Chad back.

"Mrs. Bolton I am going as fast as I can, I have the sirens going on and I am speeding away. I know this is really hard for you and you want to make sure Mr. Bolton will be ok and he will as long as i keep up this speed we will be fine." the officer said.

"I'm sorry it;s just I cant loose him. What would I do without him Chad, hes my life the father of my children I love him so much and I cant just sit here and do nothing I am going to do anything in my power to get Troy the help he needs." Gabriella said still hugging Chad. Chads heart broke to see his little sister as Chad calls her in so much pain. He just hoped his brother/best friend was ok, he would never forgive himself if something worse happened to Troy.

"This is all my fault if i wouldn't have left Troy after practice he would have been there with you the whole time." Chad said Gabriella shook her head and looked at Chad.

"Chad this is not your fault. Troy even said so himself you even if you were there with him Jake would have gotten him another day when he was alone so please for Troy's and my sake don't blame your self the person to blame in all of this is Jake I just wish he would die because then all of this will be over." Gabriella said.

"I heard what Jake did to Mr. Bolton so if he is armed when we get there and he wont do as we say we might have to stop him by shooting him because crazy people like him have to be stopped before anyone else could get hurt." The officer said.

"What if Troy you know would he go to prison." Gabriella asked. she needed to know.

"in this case he probably wouldn't." The officer said Gabriella just nodded her head and looked at Chad. Chad looked like he was going to cry. Gabriella saw the tears in his eyes and held him tight.

"I don't know what I would do without him either we have been brothers since pre-school and I saw his good side and his bad side I just pray to God Troy doesn't give up on himself." Chad said

"I hope he doesn't either Chad." Gabriella said after there conversation everything was quiet until the officer said they were almost there.

* * *

Troy was out the minute Jake hung up the phone. Troy was dreaming but he could hear 2 voices familiar voices telling him stuff but at first he couldn't hear them but he wanted to know the voices and he wanted to know who they were. Troy was still out of it but he realised he was dreaming and that he was still alive and Jake didn't kill him yet. Troy could hear the 2 voices get closer he walked to see 2 girls standing next to each other. he got closer to them and found that the two familiar voices were none other than Gabriella and his Cousin Emma. Troy was happy to see his cousin. Gabriella and Emma saw Troy and smiled at him. and they started to talk.

"Hey Little bro whats up." Emma said Troy would always call Emma his big sister and Emma would always call Troy her little brother because they were really close and they thought of each other as siblings.

"I'm not doing to well, where am I." Troy asked. Emma walked closer to Troy and hugged him.

" Gabriella and I are in your dream telling you that yeah you are in rough shape but you have to be strong and fight." Emma said. Gabriella walked over To Troy and also hugged him. Troy didn't want to let Gabriella go because he loved toughing her and this could be the last time he could feel her touch even though he was dreaming and none of this was real but if felt like it was because he could smell Gabriella's favorite perfume he loved and that was Pink Sugar.

"I lost a lot of blood and I don't know if i can get out of the ropes I have been trying for the last 2 weeks and I just cant seem to get them free." Troy said.

"don't worry Troy Emma and I are going to help you through this. i will be right by you, Emma will be right by you and we will help." Gabriella said. looking at Troy. Gabriella took her hand and put it on his cheek.

"I'm dreaming but how does this feel like it's real." Troy said.

"because your mind wants to believe it is real and it is all you got to do is believe Troy and we will be there to protect you. I may be dead but I at least got to help my cousin out of this mess. When you wake up your hands will be free and you will be able to get out. your strong Troy and I know you can do it just remember I will always love you little brother." Emma said.

"I will always love you too Big sister." Troy said and a couple seconds later Emma disappeared in thin air. now Gabriella and Troy there.

"You need to wake up Troy, you don't have much time, Jake will be back soon." Gabriella said Troy took his hand and took a strand of Gabriellas hair out of her face.

"I don't want to leave you here. I love you so much." Troy said. Gabriella leaned in and hugged Troy tightly to her and had tears coming down her eyes.

"You wont leave me Troy. All I want is for you to be save and you will you just got to believe in yourself and do what is right. All you got to do is wake up. I love you too Troy." Gabriella said Troy and Gabriella looked at each other Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips. they let go of each other and the last thing Troy heard was wake up.

* * *

Troy jolted from his spot, Troy opened his eyes and realised he was still in the cabin. Troy at first forgot where he was for a moment. Troy needed to see if the ropes were untied and too his surprise they were he didn't know if Emma was really there with him or if he just Imagined that she was with him but his hand were untied. Troy had to save himself and thats what he was going to do and Troy losened all of his ropes so he could get free. he winced in pain a lot because of his ribs but he wouldn't let that stop him. But before he could get any further Jake came in the room with his gun in his hand ready to shoot Troy.

"So Troy what does it feel like to you when you know your time has ran out." Jake said with a smile.

"I don't know feels damn crappy to me." Troy said Jake looked at Troy's phone and looked through the pictures of his family on his phone. This made Troy mad no one ever looks at his family like that and he found out that he got this erg of energy.

"Any last words you want to say before I kill you." Jake said. Troy nodded his head.

"Come closer." Troy said and Jake went closer. "Closer." Troy said again and Jake was now on his knees same level as Troy.

"So let me ask you again any last words before I kill you." Jake said and Troy nodded his head again. Troy didn't know where all of this energy came from but he liked it. Troy looked right in Jake's eyes.

"PAY BACK!" Troy said and took his head and hit as hard as he could into Jake's head so Troy head buded him. Jake groaned and fell to the ground. Troy took this opportunity to get the ropes off of him. Troy groaned in pain as well when he head budded Jake but he couldn't think about it now so he got out of the ropes and got up but fell to the ground because of his leg. Troy yelled in pain and he crawled to the kitchen area. Jake realised what Troy had done and he got up from his spot and saw that Troy was crawling towards the kicthen.

"You cant run from me Troy." Jake yelled. Troy got up from his spot and was headed for the door but got slammed in the back by Jake. Troy yelled in pain again. he needed to fight back so he truned to Jake and punched him in the face. But it wasn't hard enough because Jake slammed Troy against the kitchen counter and put his 2 hands around Troy's neck and started Joking him. Troy couldn't breath he thought that this was it and he was done for. Troy looked around for something to hit Jake with and in the couner of his eye he saw Jake's knife Troy was reaching for the knife and trying to hold on he could tell he could pass out again in any second. But he wouldn't give up so he leaned harder into the counter and he reached the knife and got it. Without even thinking Troy took the knife and stabbed Jake with the knife in his stomach and dug in deeper. Jake let go of Troy's Throat. Troy took the knife out of Jake's Stomach and Jake fell to the ground. his blood was everywhere. Troy was in shock but soon fell to the floor and started coughing. Jake's phone rang Troy didn't get it. then 5 minutes later it rang again. Troy didn't know if Jake was dead or not so he went towards Jake and looked for a pulse nothing Troy tried to see if he was breathing and there was nothing. Troy realised that he just killed Jake to save his own life. Troy was still in a daze that he didn't hear the front door open. just as Troy thought this whole thing was over his hope came crashing down because Phil was looking at Troy like he wanted to kill him.

"What the hell did you do!" Phil said Troy was terrified he didn't have the strength anymore to defend himself at that moment he new he was going to die.

**Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed it. So Troy killed Jake please guys don't be mad at me for it. he did it in self defence and if he wouldn't have done it he would have gotten killed. so thanks Erin for that Idea. So what did you think I hope this made up for the long wait. I thought I did a good job lol. if any of you have any ideas you would like to share I would love to hear them. if you havent voted on my poll go vote. thanks so much for the reviews. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	15. The Ultimate Price

**Hey eveyone thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter and I am so sorry I havent been updating as much I have 3 other storys I am writing 2 jobs and I just got back from Mexico. I will have the Mexico photos up on my space and facebook sometime this weekend so be sure to check them out. And as you all know the swine flu started in Mexico. I was not in Mexico City so our family didn't get the Swine flu. Anyways if any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in. I will be updating still there for me tomorrow I will be writing the next chapter. Thanks and credit to Erin for all the ideas she gave me for this chapter so this is dedicated to you. Also thanks to her sister Courtney for the chapter title because I was stuck on what to call it thanks Courtney :). Please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: there's bloody violence in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm the characters or anything else**

Chapter 13 the Ultimate Price

Troy was still in a daze so when Phil yelled at him Troy just looked up at Phil and said nothing. Troy looked back at Jake and took the knife he was holding out of his hands and trying to clam down but it was hard for troy to do that because his lungs hurt every time he breathed and he kept coughing because just moments ago the life was sucked out of him.

"I said what the hell did you do!" Phil yelled. Troy looked up at Phil again and shook his head tears were rolling down his eyes.

"I...I killed...him." Troy stuttered Troy was still in shock. He still couldn't believe he killed a man without even thinking but he did it to protect himself.

"I can see that you asshole. You killed my friend, and you know when someone I like and friends with gets hurt or killed by someone I make the person pay." Phil yelled and the next thing Troy new was getting dragged by his shirt. Phil walked into troy was for the last 2 weeks and took one of the ropes that he was tied up to before. Phil took both of troy hands behind his back and tied his hands together so Troy couldn't defend himself from what was to come. Troy at the moment new that he was done for. What was the point in even fighting back if he was going to die anyway he wanted to give up.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked in a weak voice.

"What does it look like I am doing I am tying you up and making you wish you were never born and to finish what Jake started I know he would have wanted me to finish you off." Phil said. Troy couldn't take this pain anymore and he was going to beg for his life.

"Please don't kill me. You can leave and never come back I wont tell the cops that you were hear place I don't want to die." Troy said bawling his eyes out he just needed to stall until the police come because he had a feeling they were looking for him at the moment.

"Why would I let you live for killing my best friend. You will have this whole gilt on you for the rest of your life because unlike Jake me I you have a conscience and you feel guilty. So maybe I will be doing for a favor by killing you, but before I do that I want to torture you some more." Phil said. Phil was thirsty so he went in the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Troy saw the bottle of water and realized that he was thirsty he hasn't had water or food in over 3 days. Troy tried to get closer to Phil. Phil realized what Troy was doing and decided to have fun with the water.

"Oh man is I thirsty" Phil takes drink out of it. "This is so good you should try some. Oh yeah that's right I have the water in my hands and yours are well tied up at the moment. Do you want some? If you you're going to have walk or I mean crawl over to me and then I might consider giving you some." Phil said getting a really big kick out of this.

"I didn't mean to kill Jake it just happened. It was self defense." Troy said crawling over to Phil but every time he got close to him Phil would go to the other side of the room and take another drink of the water.

"Even if it was self defense you will still get time haven't you ever heard of women protecting themselves from there abusive boyfriends or husbands and they just snap and kill there boyfriend and husbands and they it's I'm self defense and they still get time in prison. You won't even get to see your kids. They don't want to have a father that killed someone." Phil said. This got Troy pissed off and he actually had the strength to get up from his spot and stood on his good leg and hopped over to Phil.

"You don't know a damn thing about my family. My kids look up to me not matter what. If I go to prison for what I did then I will pay the price but don't you dare get my family into this do you understand me my give me the damn water." Troy said looking at Phil. Phil just started to laugh.

"I can say what ever I want, you want this water, fine you can have it." Phil said and through the water right in Troy's face. Troy stumbled back and tripped over Jakes dead body and landed on the ground hard. Next thing Troy new Phil's foot was stepping on his bad bruised leg. Troy let out a huge painful scream.

"Stop! Please stop!" Troy yelled out. Phil let the weight of his foot off of Troy. Troy ground in pain. He wanted to hold his foot but he couldn't do that because his hands where tied around his back. When Troy thought he had a break Phil kicked him in the stomach. Troy rolled to his side and started to cough.

"Your not so tough now are you Troy." Phil said excited. Phil unbuckled his belt and started to take it off.

"You are just like Jake a cold ass Bustard that loves killing for the fun of it. Just kill me already. I want to die just get it over with." Troy pleaded he was so drained out and bloody and burse cuts everywhere you could think of on his body and blood gushing out still from his leg he was still surprised that he was still awake. His ribs were broken everything ached he just wanted to die already. He was giving up. All he could think about was his kids and Gabriella on how much he failed them not fighting back. Troy saw the belt and new what was coming next.

"You are going to pay for that Bolton." Phil said he raised his hand and hit the Belt on Troy back. Troy yelled in pain. Troy could feel his skin rip this was not a good thing. What was worse is that Troy's bad leg was going numb. Troy just wanted to die.

* * *

Back in the cop car Gabriella, Chad and the police officer where on there way to the logged Cabin. Gabriella just hoped that they got there in time before something bad happened to Troy. Troy just had to be ok Gabriella wouldn't know what to do if Troy got killed or hurt. He needed to be there for his kids and her. She didn't want to loose him. Chad was thinking the same thing he didn't want troy to die. His brother for so many years who would he shoot hoops with along with there sons. He needed Troy to be ok.

"Just a couple more turns and we will be there I just called the police station around here so there will be some back up just case." the Officer said.

"Just in case what." Gabriella asked getting worried.

"Well you never know Jake could have Phil there and they are armed with a knife and a gun. Jake could hear us coming and have Troy at gun point or have a knife to his throat you just never know what could happen so we are going to have backup and find a different way in the house and attack Jake." The Officer said looking at Gabriella in the mirror.

"I just want Troy safe in my arms. The kids miss him I miss him and I just want him home." Gabriella said starting to cry. Chad hugged Gabriella again.

"Troy is strong he will get through this." Chad said looking at Gabriella.

"I hope your right Chad I just really hope your right." Gabriella said. Just then the Officer pulled up to a very old looking Cabin and saw 2 cars in the driveway of the cabin. It was dark inside the house so they don't know what they will come up with when they get towards the door.

"You guys stay behind me I don't want you guys to get hurt." The Officer said he took out his gun and opened the door. Gabriella and Chad did the same and followed behind him. The next they heard was a scream and a bleeding begs to stop. Gabriella new that voices it was Troy. Gabriella was about to run.

"Oh my god Troy!." Gabriella said she was running but Chad caught her and held on tightly so she wouldn't get free. "We have to go in there Troy's suffering." Gabriella yelled she was getting teary eyed.

"I know but you can't just go in there let the Police officer do his thing Troy doesn't want you to get hurt now do we." Chad said. Gabriella stopped struggling and the officer lead the way towards the door he opened the door and there eyes were wide on what they saw.

* * *

Phil kept beading Troy up with his belt. Troy kept yelling in pain and asking him to stop but Phil wasn't satisfied he wanted Troy to beg to die. By now Troy whole back was bleeding and cuts all over him. At the moment Troy did want to die. He just wanted the pain and torture to be done with. Just then Troy looked at the corner of his eyes and saw head lights come in through the window. Phil stopped what he was doing and could hear voices. Troy could hear a girls voice it sounded so familiar to him and then it hit him it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered so only he could hear himself. Phil panicked and the next thing Troy new he was being lifted up and groaned in pain and was standing on his feet then felt something sharp on his throat it was the bloody knife he stabbed Jake with.

"You make one peep I will slit your throat." Phil said the door nobe moved and the door opened to reveal. The Police Officer and behind him was Gabriella and Chad. Troy felt so relief to see Gabriella and Chad but he new he wasn't safe yet because he had a knife to his throat any movement and he will be dead. Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes troy looked so worn out he didn't look like himself at all Gabriella needed to look over him and get him to a hospital as soon as possible. Gabriella didn't see Jake at all it was that other guy that escaped along with Jake. Gabriella looked on the ground and saw jakes body on the ground and she could smell that Jake had been died for a good hour because the house was starting to smell.

"Put the gun down or else I will slit Troy throat in front of his family." Phil yelled and tightened his grip on Troy. Troy winced in pain and closed his eyes. He opened them and his eye met with Gabriella's. Gabriella looked at Troy then at Jakes dead body and back at Troy's and Gabriella new right then and there Troy killed Jake in self defense.

"Take it easy, let troy go and no one else will get hurt." the officer said the whole time Troy was starting at Gabriella never wanting to look away. Gabriella did the same.

"I don't want to go back to jail. Troy here killed Jake with this knife and I am damn sure I will do it too him. I would rather die then go back to Prison." Phil yelled. Troy was having a hard time standing but realized that if he tried getting out of Phil's grip he will be able to get free.

"What do you want a life in prison or a life in hell for the rest of your life." The Officer said. Gabriella saw troy struggling to keep standing his leg looked so badly from the jeans. Troy kept looking at her and telling her from his eyes what he was doing. Gabriella smiled on the inside because she new he wasn't giving up.

"I don't want to go back to Prison I just don't want go back there." Phil yelled. Troy could feel Phil's grip losing and he took that opportunity too to fall down to the ground before troy even his the ground he heard a gun being shot. Troy looked at Phil and saw a bullet right between his foreheads. Phil fell to his knees and then on his belly he was dead. When it was all clear. Gabriella and Chad Ran to Troy. Troy was in a daze again and could feel Gabriella hold him.

"Gabriella." Troy said in a whisper he was too weak to talk.

"I'm right here Troy your going to be fine." Gabriella said. Troy rapped his arms around Gabriella, he closed his eyes and just cried his eyes out it was all over now he would be fine but a long recovery ahead of him. But at the moment that didn't matter he was in Gabriella's arms and he couldn't be happier about it.

**Well there you have it. Troy is saved finally. So what did you all think the torture for troy is over with but he will still have a bumpy road ahead of him with his injoys. If any of you have any ideas please fell free to ask and I will put it in my story. Thanks again to Erin and her sister Courtney for the title idea and ideas for this chapter. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	16. Family Reunion

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews I am glad you liked the last chapter I am so sorry for not updating for a long time I have been busy with work and stuff but this week I will be able to update my other stories because I have off both jobs on Wednesday and Thursday so I will probably update people can change and Love at first bite. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story**

Chapter 14 Family Reunion

Gabriella was so happy to be in Troy's arms but she had to go into doctor mood quick because Troy was in so much pain and she couldn't bare to see him in this place for another minute. Gabriella let go and checked over Troy. He was in a daze again and he was just staring into space. Gabriella thought this was a bad thing.

"Troy can you please lay down for me." Gabriella said Troy just looked at Gabriella and did as he was told. Troy groaned in pain and was having trouble breathing.

"Gabriella I can't breath everything hurts please God just let me die already." Troy said in pain Gabriella panicked she didn't want Troy to give up.

"Listen to me do not give up on me Troy, you came this far we need to get you to the hospital and get you in surgery do not give on our family think of Emma, Zac, Vanessa and Troy Jr. they need there father I need you please hang in there." Gabriella said tears were coming down her eyes. Gabriella looked at his leg and touched it. Troy screamed in pain.

"Yeah man just hold on, you're my brother and I don't want to see you give up your family needs you." Chad said looking at his friend.

"It hurts so bad, I killed Jake, Will I go to Prison for self- defense. He was trying to kill me." Troy said in a weak voice but he was disoriented and he didn't know what was going on his head was spinning and he could tell he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

"I know it hurts honey but you are going to be ok. Help is on there way. Your leg is pretty bad so we are going to have to do surgery on it. I love you Troy." Gabriella said kissing Troy's cheek. Gabriella was getting blood all over her clothes but it didn't matter.

"Tell the kids I love them and I will be waiting for them when I wake up. Even though I am in rough shape I want to see my kids bring Maggie too so I can say hi to Troy Jr." Troy said he was trying to sound brave but he couldn't take all the pain anymore it hurt so much.

"I will bring them to the hospital after I am done doing surgery on you." Gabriella said Troy nodded his head.

"Ok can I sleep now? I can't stand the pain anymore I am so tired. I lasted a long time." Troy said. Before Gabriella could respond the Ambulance came and headed to Troy and started to work on him and got him in the stretcher. Troy held out his hand for Gabriella too take and she took it and he smiled then closed his eyes. They put him in the car and drove to the hospital with Gabriella. Chad followed and called Troy's and Gabriella's family to come over to the hospital.

"You're going to be alright Troy. I know you are just being strong and soon you will be with your kids." Gabriella said and kissed Troy's head. The EMT guy put an oxygen Mask on Troy's face because he was having hard time breathing.

* * *

**A **couple minutes later they all arrived at the hospital and they ran Troy in the hospital they needed to do emergency surgery because he lost a lot of blood and he didn't look good either he was really pale. Dr. Ryan came running to Troy's aide and was going to wheel him in when Gabriella went with them to the surgery room.

"Where do you think your going Dr. Bolton?" Dr. Ryan said Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am going to do his surgery I need to make sure he is ok I need to do this." Gabriella said looking at Troy and then at Dr. Ryan.

"I can't let you do that. I'm so sorry but you are going to have to wait, what if you get so nervous and you do something wrong you will never forgive yourself so let us do the surgery." Dr. Ryan said Gabriella just nodded her head.

"Ok just please make him better I don't know what I would do without him." Gabriella said.

"I will make sure he pulls through he is strong and I know he won't want to leave his wife and kids alone. Now we better get him in the room to do surgery." Dr. Ryan said.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella kissed Troy and they wheeled him away. Gabriella had tears in her eyes and as soon as the doors closed she fell to the ground and cried her eyes out. Chad walked up to Gabriella and held her tightly to him and whispered in her ear.

"Troy is going to be fine. I just know it." Chad said.

"I know he is." Gabriella said and walked to a chair in the waiting room. A couple minutes later Maggie, With Emma, Zac, Vanessa and Troy's Parents came in the room. Gabriella walked to her kids and saw there tear stained eyes. And hugged them tight.

"Mom when can we see Daddy." Vanessa said she was the one that missed him the most and cried every night because she wanted her dad to tuck her in at night and read her a story or sing her to sleep.

"You will get to see him soon but when you guys do he will have a whole bunch of owes on him so be careful when you touch him." Gabriella said to all three of her kids.

"Ok mommy." Vanessa said and walked over to her uncle Chad and sat on his lap. Gabriella smiled. Emma and Zac sat down on the floor just waiting for news on there dad.

"I can't believe my son is in there fighting for his life I just hope he's ok I can't loose my only child."Troys mom said. Tears were falling down her eyes Jack was holding on to her telling her Troy is strong and he will be fine.

"Troy will be fine." Jack said. Gabriella and Troy's friends all came in and just waited for the news on Troy. About an hour later Dr. Ryan came in the room and didn't have a good expression on his face Gabriella had a feeling and she didn't like it at all she new something was going to go wrong she wanted to know.

* * *

**"H**ow is Troy is he alright? What's happening?" Gabriella said looking at Dr. Ryan. Dr. Ryan looked down at his clip board and looked at all his friends and family.

"The surgery went fine but he's got a lot in injuries. I am going to name them off. He is going to need help from all of you. As I have been told he killed someone in self-defense so he wont get questioning now but he will when he gets better but what I have heard they wont put him in prison because that Jake guy was crazy same with the Phil guy." Dr. Ryan said.

"Ok thanks what about his injuries." Gabriella said holding onto Emma who had fallen asleep on her lap.

"Troy had been hit in the head a couple times so he has a sever concussion that's why he was talking and acting weird. I know you're a doctor Gabriella so you know. So we are going to have to keep an eye on him for a couple days of that to make sure it doesn't get worse. He's got bad cuts on his back by getting whipped so we had to stitch it up. Also his arm was really bad cut up from the knife so we have to make sure it doesn't get infected. He's got 4 broken ribs and one collapsed lung that's why he was having hard time breathing. His wrists have bruises and soon scabbing from how tight the ropes where. His throat was damaged from getting choked so he shouldn't talk for a couple days because it will just hurt him and the worse part of all is his leg. We had to do surgery the knife went into a nerve and the nerve is damaged badly so his leg will be numb for a couple days he won't be able to walk for a couple weeks. He's not proloized but he probably won't be able to play basketball again unless he works really hard but he can't push himself or else it will make his leg worse. He will have a limp because of the nerve. Also when he wakes up he will be depressed because of what happened to him so I am going to give you a number for him to see a shrink. To get him talking about what happened he also lost a lot of weightt so we are giving him foods in the ivy right now." Dr, Ryan said looking at the whole family.

"Why did this have to happen to Troy what has he done to desvere this." Gabriella said.

"Troy also lost a lot of blood so he had too got two blood transfusions other than that he will be just fine no bleeding in the brain. I am so sorry this happened to him but I assure you that he wont go to prison for what he did. After all he killed Jake in self-defense." Dr. Ryan said.

"Can we see him now?" Gabriella said

"Yes you can but he is resting so he might be sleeping when you get in the room but I am sure as soon as he hears his kids he will wake up." Dr. Ryan said looking at Gabriella and Troy's kids and smiled down at them.

"Ok thanks so much for all the work." Emily Bolton said looking at the Doctor.

"No problem I will let you guys decide who goes in first to see him only one visitor at a time but if you have kids then you can bring them in." Dr. Ryan said and walked away.

* * *

**E**veryone Chose Gabriella, Emma, Zac and Vanessa to go in first because that's who Troy really would want to see the most. So they all walked in the room to see Troy asleep on the bed.

"Now kids be careful your daddy is in a lot of pain." Gabriella said and sat on a chair next too Troy. Gabriella took his hand and kissed his hand.

"Daddy wake up." Vanessa said looking at her father. Vanessa was trying to get on the bed but was having a hard time but Gabriella picked her up and put her on the bed. Zac and Emma did the same.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Zac asked.

"He's just sleeping if you talk to him that will wake him up." Gabriella said.

"I have been taking good care of my little brother and sister." Emma said and laid her head down on Troy's right said shoulder carefully as she could to not hurt him.

"Yeah Emma has been really good we had no fights. I missed you so much." Zac said and laid down on his left side his head on his other shoulder carefully.

"I miss you singing me to bed please daddy wake up for us." Vanessa said. as soon as Vanessa said that Troy slowly opened his eyes he could feel weight on his shoulders but it didn't hurt because he new they were his kids and looked down and saw his beautiful 3 children and kissed Emma and Zac on the head and Vanessa carefully laid on Troy's belly. And Troy kissed her.

"Oh my I missed you so much kids give your daddy a kiss on the lips." Troy said and smiled a happy smile to see his kids. They did as they were told and they all hugged and kissed him Troy was in pain but he didn't want to say that to his kids because at the moment he didn't want to let go of them.

"I'm so happy your ok daddy." Emma said

"Yeah I missed you so much don't ever leave us again." Zac said.

"I love you daddy can you sing to me." Vanessa said.

"Your dad can't talk good he needs to rest his voice but he will some other time when his voice gets better ok Vanessa." Gabriella said.

"Ok I am just glad your ok." Vanessa said and hugged Troy.

"I am glad to be back with my family. I love you guys so much and I would never leave you guys ever again." Troy said and kissed his kids again and hugged them as close to him as he could.

"I will tell you what Dr. Ryan said to me about your injuries just get some rest and for now on I will be your doctor and check up on you. And I will give you time to think of what happened to you but I am going to want to know what happened to you." Gabriella said.

"Ok I love you so much Gabs don't ever forget about it." Troy said.

"I wont I love you too." Gabriella said and kissed his lips he closed his eyes and then opened them again and looked down to see Emma, Zac and Vanessa were all fast asleep on them. Troy laughed.

"They missed you so much we are just glad your ok." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I'm glad to be back." Troy said and yawned and closed his eyes.

"I will let you rest ok." Gabriella said all Troy did was nod his head and a couple minutes later he was fast asleep too. Gabriella smiled at her family and kissed Troy on the head she was so happy that he was back in there lives but what Gabriella and Troy didn't know was there was going to be a rough couple months ahead of them.

**There you have it I hope you like it please tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas please feel free to ask because if I don't I will just end it in the next couple chapters because I am running out of ideas anyways thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :) **


	17. Troy's Rough Week

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and I am glad you liked it. Guess where I am I'm up north on my laptop how crazy is that I can actually be on a computer up north never had that happen before lol anyways if any of you have any ideas for my story please feel free to ask me and I will put it in my story besides I am running out of ideas for this story and if I don't get something I will end it in the next 3 chapters or so. So please think of some cool ideas for me because I would love to keep going but if not I will be ending this soon. Anyways please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm or any of the characters**

Chapter 15 Troy's rough week

Troy had been home for a week it was killing him that he couldn't walk on his own he was either in a wheel chair or crutches he would rather use crutches so that's what he used. It was hard for him not to go to basketball practice or on the road with Chad and his team mates it just pissed him off because he couldn't do a damn thing and he was depressed because of the whole getting beat up he hasn't said anything to Gabriella about what happened. Troy really wasn't looking forward for today because he was going to be seeing his shrink and he didn't like that one bit because he didn't want to re live what he lived through when he was in the log cabin. Troy was laying on the couch watching his team face Miami heat the Lakers were getting there asses kicked and this was getting Troy mad.

"God damn it Chad block that guy don't just stand there like you have a stick up your ass." Troy yelled Gabriella ran into the room and noticed why Troy was yelling.

"Troy we have young kids in the house please don't swear you don't want our kids to pick up on what you said remember what happened last time you swore Emma repeated it in class and she got yelled at and sent home "Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy looked down realized what he was saying was wrong.

"I'm sorry Gabs it won't happen again." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"I know this is hard for you Troy but maybe if you just talk to me about what happened it has been 3 weeks since you been there. I want to know what happened just let me in and I can help you out." Gabriella said Troy was getting angry.

"Talk about it I can't talk about it you want to know I killed someone Gabriella I will always have that with me where ever I go the paparazzi will find out sooner or later and they will be all over me horrible things happened to me and whatever you do you will not make me feel better. I can't tell you anything so please just let this go." Troy said getting angry just then Troy heard a little voice come from behind Gabriella.

"Daddy what's wrong with you, are you ok, why are you yelling at mommy." Vanessa said from behind Gabriella hugging her small arms on Gabriella's left leg.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to yell your dad is just a little mad because he can't play basketball like your uncle Chad right now our team is losing I wish I was there playing but don't worry daddy will be back in the game sooner than later." Troy said sitting up on the couch and stretched his arms out so Vanessa could hug Troy.

"I like that your home I like when you sing to me daddy it makes me very happy I don't want you to leave anymore I want you to stay here with the family. And me." Vanessa said walking over to Troy and hugged him tightly. Troy smiled and felt bad that he wasn't there most nights when he has away games.

"I'll be here as long as you want I'm not going anywhere." Troy said. Vanessa looked at him and smiled big.

"Troy we have to go see your physiatrist now you have all the time in the world to hang out with Vanessa and the other kids." Gabriella said Troy sighed he really didn't want to go see his new shrink. Vanessa said goodbye and ran into another room in the house. Troy got up with the help of Gabriella. Troy groaned in pain because he was still sore from all of his injuries.

"He's not going to make me talk I won't let him." Troy said Gabriella didn't want to argue with him so she just let him rant on. This was really hard on Gabriella too because this wasn't the Troy she new.

* * *

**G**abriella and Troy were waiting in the waiting room in a small office for the shrink to come out for Troy to get called into the other office room. A couple minutes later a woman with red shoulder length hair called Troy's name. Gabriella helped Troy up and into the office when Troy was seated on the couch Gabriella kissed Troy on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Troy Bolton nice to meet you I will be your physiatrist for a couple months I'm Adam Johnson I heard a lot about you." Adam said.

"I bet you did why I have to be here I won't tell you anything about what happened got that I won't tell you a damn thing." Troy half yelled at Adam.

"I won't get into that I will ask you nicer questions about your childhood and how you met Gabriella or anything else you want to tell me." Adam said looking at Troy.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Troy asked Adam Troy really didn't want to be there but he did it because it was required from his doctor and Gabriella.

"How did you meet Gabriella?" Adam said looking up at Troy who was now lying on the couch with his hands folded on his stomach and his eyes closed.

"What does this have to do with anything, why do I have to tell you it's something between me and Gabriella?" Troy said angrily.

"Its what I have to do to get you to start talking if you would rather want to talk about what happened when you were in the log cabin then ask me about when you met Gabriella a happier time in your life then by all means I would like you to talk. I would say good memories then bad ones at the moment so please pick one because I have to have something." Adam said with the note pad writing something down on the notebook.

"Fine this won't leave the room right." Troy asked looking at Adam.

"This is for my ears only you can trust me, I'm here to listen and get you all better." Adam said Troy nodded his head and sighed and lay back on the couch.

"my mom and dad and I every winter break we would go to Salt Lake City, Utah to sky because there is a lot of sky lodge there and snow so one night my mom said I should meet all the other kids at this young adult party it was cool but nothing I really was interested in but the people dragged me on stage to sing a song and then this one girl was picked and as soon as I saw Gabriella I thought she was so cute and shy but when she sang it was like nothing I ever heard before it was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Then a week later turned out she moved to Alberquere, New Mexico then we dated all through high school." Troy said looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

"I heard that you were depressed before and you almost tried to kill yourself can you tell me why you wanted to end your life." Adam asked Troy. Troy sighed again.

"I am not proud of what I have done in the past, I got depressed because Gabriella left on our graduation day without telling me she was leaving she broke my heart and I had a hard time dealing with it because she was the one that made me so happy then she left and I thought I was nothing I hated myself thinking that something must have been wrong with me if she left me so I got depressed and I started to drink and then one day I couldn't take it and I popped in 7 pills and I downed them with Alcohol thank god Chad came back when he did because if he would have came in 5 minutes later the doctors would have said I would have died after that my whole family helped out I got better and got my life back on track." Troy said feeling a lot better to get all of this out of his system.

"So did she come back when she found out you tried to kill yourself." Adam asked Troy he wrote down more notes in his note book.

"No 2 years later I got my appendix out she found out and then she came. A part of me just loved seeing her face her talk her smile every feeling that I loved about her came back but then a part of me hated her. I was mad and I didn't want her to even be near me but then we got back together but at the time she was engaged to Jake she broke up with him and that's when thing turned like this he tried to kill me once before and put me in the hospital that's when he got put in the coma but then his father did a surgery that made him wake up then he got into a monster he kidnapped Emma and then he got put in prison but he escaped from prison and took me." Troy was so caught up on what he was talking about that he didn't realize that he was talking about what happened all those years ago.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? I know this is really hard for you and if you don't want to talk about it I can save it for the next section that we have." Adam told Troy. Troy thought about it he would say some stuff but not a whole lot of stuff.

"Jake tied me up for all those 2 weeks I was gone. Didn't give me much food and I could go to bathrooms once a day so I held it most of the time. If I didn't answer any of his questions he would hit me in the head hard. One time I talked back to him and he took out his knife and put it against my throat it just got to the point where it was really bad and I couldn't take it anymore. He stabbed me in the leg because Gabriella wouldn't stop threatening him and know my leg is pretty much shot I won't be able to play basketball and the Lakers got there asses kicked today because they couldn't block for shit. I don't want to talk about Jake anymore can I please go now I am kind of tired of talking about this." Troy said.

"Yeah our hour is up so I will see you next week; I will give you some sleeping pills because by the look of your eyes you probably haven't slept since you got out of the hospital." Adam said Troy nodded his head wrote down the drug and gave it to Troy. Gabriella came in and helped Troy out of the car and down to the store. Paparazzi were taking pictures and asking questions to Gabriella but she just ignored them walked past them and back in the car. Troy the whole time he was in the car putting his hands in front of his eyes so the paps couldn't get a good look of his face. Troy hated this and he hated that his whole family had to suffer because of that.

* * *

"**T**roy was so happy to be home he couldn't wait to just go in his bed and lay down and take a nap but Gabriella stopped him. He took his crutches and tried to get up the stairs. He finally got up. He went to his bed room and lay on the bed and closed his eyes but got interrupted by Gabriella.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Gabriella said looking at Troy who was on his stomach.

"How we met, how you left me and then came back. Talked about Jake and that was it." Troy sad opening his eyes and yawned.

"What kind of stuff with Jake." Gabriella said trying to get Troy to talk. Troy groaned and he was getting angry.

"I told you I don't want to talk about this ok, I don't want to relive this now get the hell out I got a splitting head ache and I want to go to bed." Troy yelled at the top of his lungs. This really scared Gabriella she had tears running down her eyes and Troy felt bad for yelling at Gabriella before he could say he was sorry Gabriella yelled at him.

"You know Troy ever since you got back you have been distant, I tried to help you, but you won't give me the time of day. I know you went through a lot of shit but you won't tell me a damn thing so I don't know how to handle this if you keep yelling at me for no reason I can't live like this I can't wait for you to finally open up to me your hurting but you're hurting me and our kids you need to stop acting like a jerk and start acting like the Troy that I love the most because if you keep acting like this Troy then I don't know how much I can take now take your stupid nap." Gabriella yelled and left the room. Troy groaned in pain holding his hand to his forehead and took a sleeping pill as soon as he took it a couple seconds later he was out like a light.

Troy slept through most of the night until he was having a nightmare he was dreaming that he was in his house and Jake was there. Troy was tied up too a chair. Jake had a knife in his hand and told him he would never be gone and haunt him in his dreams. Troy was tawsing and turning in his sleep. Troy was yelling stuff in his sleep Gabriella was trying so hard to wake him this was another one of his nightmares but Troy never told Gabriella what he was having a nightmare about. Troy jummped from his seat sweaty and breathing hard. He was having a hard time breathing Gabriella got up from the bed and got him a glass of water Troy took it and drank it all.

"Its ok Troy just breath and you will be alright, what happened." Gabriella asked Troy looked so scared and he was shaking and he looked like he was going to cry.

"I keep having the same dream I thought taking this sleeping pill would make me from not having this dream but it made it worse because I couldn't wake up in the dream. I was tied up in a chair and Jake had a knife in his hand he was coming towards me and he kept talking about that he may be gone but he will always haunt me in my dreams he does the same thing he kills me or I just relive what happened I'm scared Gabriella what is happing to me." Troy said getting very emotional.

"Nothing is the matter with you. You are scared that Jake will come back because every time he was out of our lives he always came back but he is dead and he's never coming back." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I just feel so depressed all the time all I want to do is sleep. I yell at you for no reason and I make you cry and I just hate the person that I have become. I will tell you what happened to me when I am fully ready but I will tell you one story." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Troy took one of her hands in his and put her hand on his face. Gabriella crests it and it felt so good to have Gabriella touch him. Troy took in a deep sigh.

"What is it Troy you can tell me anything." Gabriella said she leaned in and kissed Troy's cheek and looked right back into his blue eyes.

"When I was tied up to a chair Jake told me a story. Jake told me that when he escaped from prison he went right straight to New York to his dad's house. He told me it was like his dad knew what was going to happen to him because he didn't fight him at all but when Jake got into his father's house he took out a gun and shot his father right in the heart and watched him die he told me that when he saw his father die in front of him. Jake said that he felt nothing like he had no regrets or no feelings at all he told me that he felt free from his father's grasp." Troy said Gabriella was happy that Troy was finally speaking.

"Wow what a horrible person." Gabriella said

"I know but that is not the worst thing when I was there and he was choking me I saw a knife I got it and I stabbed him in the stomach as hard as I could when I pulled it out he fell to the floor I did the same. When I looked down I didn't see Jake move or breath I checked his pulse and he was gone but I looked at him. When I looked at him do you know what I felt? I felt nothing like I was free from him and that he could never hurt my family again. I have no regrets from killing him. I feel so bad that I think that way I am a monster Gabriella and you don't want a killer in your house and around our children." Troy said tears were now pouring down Troy eyes.

"Look at me Troy you are not a monster for thinking that. You went through hell and back and I know why you think you need to be put in prison and away from our kids but you are a great father a great one that loves them with all your heart and never take them away from you I am not that kind of girl. They already told you that you wouldn't put you in prison for self-defense you are a great man Troy it was Jakes time to go this is not your fault. You are not a monster I love you so much Troy and all I want is too see you happy and if I have to do anything I can I will help you out. If you need anything I will do it please just let me in and stops shutting me out." Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head.

"I love you too Gabriella and I will tell you more little by little all I want you to do is hold onto me."  
Troy said to Gabriella and that's what she did they lay back on the bed and they just held onto each other. For the rest of the night they just looked at each other and loved each other's company and didn't feel like falling asleep.

**Well there you have it I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought. It means a lot to me. I hope all of you had a great 4****th**** of July because I had a good one and like I said I am up north at this second on my laptop how cool is that. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask me and I will for sure put it in my story thanks again please read and review I love hearing from all of you.'**

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	18. Heart To Heart

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me, I am glad you liked the last chapter, anyone that doesn't have an account that likes my stories you can review them now I love to hear from all of you. I am so very sorry this took me so long to update my story and my other stories because my mom had surgery last week so I have been going to the hospital a lot to see her but she is doing fine now and she just came home yesterday so yeah I am so happy she's back. Anyways if any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put this in my story also after this chapter there will only be 2 more chapters I just think it's time to end the trilogy and move on I have fun making three successful stories that you all love but I think it's time to end it but don't worry I have a couple stories in mind I added some new story I ideas in my profile also I have a new poll so please vote on what story you would like me to write so then I know what story to write anyways enough of my talking onto the story thanks again for all the reviews so please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

* * *

Chapter 16 Heart to Heart

_Five Months Later_

Troy was doing a little bit better but he still had a hard time sleeping at night and he was still depressed and had to take pills to make him feel a little bit better. Troy sees his shrink every 2 weeks and talks about what he's feeling. Gabriella was with Troy through the whole process and never left him so there relationship is going strong. Troy's leg was shot though he limps and every so often his leg hurt, Troy was still on the basketball team but he wasn't playing anymore, that's what made him still depressed because he can't play a game that he loves to do. Maggie was nine months pregnant now and she could be expecting Troy Jr any day now. Troy was just staring into space when Gabriella came to the room to give him his depression pill.

"Troy it's time to take your pill." Gabriella said holding 2 pills he had to take twice a day. Troy just looked at it.

"Why should I take the pill if it's not even working Gabriella, because I still feel depressed and just want to lie in bed and do nothing but sleep but I can't do that because I will be haunted by Jake in my dreams still." Troy said looking at a concerned Gabriella. Troy has confessed more to Gabriella on what happened to him which was a day by day process but at least he was telling her.

"If you weren't talking this pill you could be hurting yourself and I don't want to see that and our kids wouldn't want to see their dad hurt himself, you could try to kill yourself again if you didn't take this pill, I know it seems like it's not working but it is, I know you will fully not get over what happened to you months ago but it will get better in time, all you need to do is take this pill please Troy do it for yourself and our family." Gabriella said being his doctor at the moment and loving wife.

"Ok all I want is to fully get better and not be a burden to you or our kids." Troy said taking the two pills and glass of water from Gabriella's hand and drank the water downing the pills.

"you are not a burden to our family Troy, I know you can't play ball anymore but you can do something else in the basketball world you could call the coach and ask him if he needs to help you will still get the money and of course still get the paparazzi following you and all the stuff you were for the basketball campaigns you still have a job Troy." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Thanks Gabs that means a lot, you know I love you so much right." Troy said to Gabriella, Gabriella just smiled and rapped her arms around Troy's waste and put her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I know Troy, and you know I love you so much too. I got to go run some earns so I will see you soon, take care of the kids for me, there in Emma's room playing so you know." Gabriella said Troy nodded his head and kissed Gabriella on the lips for a minute; Gabriella got up from her spot and headed out the door. Troy stared into space again tired and a little depressed he was just so glad Gabriella stayed with him through all of this. Just then Emma, Zac and Vanessa came down the stairs, laughing this brought a smile on Troy's face he really loved them so much.

"What's so funny, daddy wants to know everything." Troy asked his kids, they were still giggling while Vanessa ran to Troy and sat on his lap.

"Emma found some of mommy's lip stick and was going to put it on Zacy and he didn't want that to happen so he started to run and we followed him, we ended up here." Vanessa said in her little cute voice.

"Yeah I don't want make-up on me I'm a boy and boys don't wear lips stick isn't that right daddy." Zac said walking over to Troy. Troy ruffled Zac's head and smiled.

"That's right champ us men don't want lip stick on us." Troy said.

"It was just a joke it would have been so funny and James would have got a kick out of that, can I go visit Uncle Ryan and Aunt Stacy today." Emma asked Troy.

"How about I call all of your aunts and uncles and ask to see if they want to come over to our house you can play with your friends and have a pool party how about that." Troy said getting a wider smile on his face when he saw his three children hug him tightly screaming for joy.

"That would be so much funner than going to over to their house thank you daddy." Emma said

"Yeah thanks, I can see Monique and Tyler." Zac said.

"Tyler's a cutie." Vanessa said Troy was shocked and laughed at this.

"Hey now your only 4 Vanessa you got all the time in the world to think about boys and you wont be able to date until you're about 16 goes for the two of you too." Troy said to Emma and Zac. Troy couldn't wait to tell Gabriella this she would get a kick out of it. Troy loved being around his children because he doesn't think about his depression and that makes him feel so much better.

* * *

**G**abriella did run her earns but she had a few things she wanted to tell Jake even though she didn't know what the police did to his body all she knew they buried him away from the cemetery so she just walked around to see a few trees and sat down on a tree stump and let her tears fall. Gabriella had to be strong in front of Troy but she just couldn't stand the way Troy was so depressed because all she wanted to do was help him out but there really is no cure for depression, all she wanted was the happy smiley Troy but he has improved and she has gotten a couple smiles but he seemed happy when she was in the room along with the kids. Gabriella had one person the blame for this and this was all Jakes fault she hated him so much so she just screamed at the top of her lungs and started talking out loud no one was there so she could scream, yell curse whatever she could think of no one would hear her.

"How could you do this to my family Jake, we were fine without you, but you had to come back and take Troy away from us, we got him back but he's not the same I am so glad you're dead you deserve to rot in hell for what you have done. I wish I never met you." Gabriella yelled.

"I think you can hear me and I don't care what comes out of my mouth but you did this to my family and it has been really hard for all of us expesaully Troy but do you know what I almost did, I almost left him he got so bad but his whole family and our friends talked to me and I realized if I left him with our kids it would have sunk him more deep into a depression and he would have tried to hurt himself. I love him so much and I stood by him but he can't even go to sleep for 3 hours without having a nightmare with you haunting his dreams I just wish you would leave Troy alone so he won't have any nightmares, I just want him to actually have a full night sleep then to just not sleep at all, this is all your fault." Gabriella said again.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes; she heard a noise from behind her and turned around only to be face to face with Jake Kelly himself. Gabriella's eyes widened and backed away about to run but Jake spoke and she stopped.

"I know this looks crazy but I'm not here to hurt you, I am dead Gabriella I can't hurt you or even Troy." Jake said looking at a scared Gabriella.

"If you're dead then how can you be in front of me and talking and looking at me, you don't look dead to me." Gabriella said looking at Jake. Jake laughed a little and lifted up his shirt to show the stab wound Troy gave him it looked like it was still fresh.

"but I am and I have this to prove it, I am losing blood every second,I'm in hell Gabriella and the devil is not too pleased with me he's done things to me that no one could ever think of, he told me I had to come here and tell you my side of the story but I know you wouldn't want to hear me out but I will tell you that yes I have been going into Troy's dreams every night and killing him and making him real live what I did to him, I failed my mission and I just wanted Troy to see if I did succeed on how I would have killed him." Jake said looking at Gabriella she could move.

"Stop going into his dreams Jake hasn't he suffered enough with you, I want him to have a full night a sleep he hasn't had one since he was in the hospital for a week the only reason why he slept was because he was on drugs to make him sleep, I'm glad the devil is kicking your ass is Phil in hell too." Gabriella asked Jake. Jake nodded his head.

"Yes Phil's in hell too he suffering too. I know you don't give a damn what he has done to us he has punished us for what we did to everyone we hurt. The devil told me to come here and talk to you. What I did to you and Troy and the rest of your family was really wrong and I just wanted to say I am so very sorry for what I did, I realized I was a murder that wanted pay pack, I knew from the very start that you had Troy's heart all the way and I didn't want to hear it while I was alive, I not asking for your forgiveness because I don't deserve to be forgiven I just wanted to say I am done haunting Troys dreams, the devil for some reason likes your family, he showed me how you were hurting and he showed me what I did and I didn't recognize that person. I will be out of your life after this so you don't need to come out here and yell at the top of your lungs and blame me because this is all my fault and I deserve being tortured all of my life." Jake said

"So you will stay in hell for the rest of your dead life." Gabriella said.

"the years are different there here I have been dead for 5 months in hell I have been there getting tortured for 60 years, but I get it and I deserve to rot and serve my time there for the rest of my dead life. I will not haunt Troy in his dreams and after today I will be out of your lives for good. I really am sorry Gabriella just tell Troy to actually get some sleep and I promise you he will get a full night's sleep. Good bye Gabriella." Jake said but before Gabriella could say anything back to Jake he had vanished in thin air. Gabriella just stood there shocked for a couple minutes just thinking this through and for some reason what Jake said she knew it was true and she new Jake would finally be out of there life's for good and Gabriella was happy about that.

* * *

**T**roy was outside with all of his friends and their kids along with his and Gabriella's. Gabriella called Troy and told him she was on her way home. Troy told her there friends were over and she thought it was a good idea. Troy smiled at Zac because he jumped into the pool with his floaties on and splashed Chad that was in the water. Troy had to go inside the house to get some towels for the kids, when he saw Maggie walking down the stairs.

"Hey Troy can I talk to you for a minute." Maggie said holding onto the railing from the stairs because she was really big and she had a lot of back pain.

"Yeah sure, here let me help you, I know how your feeling well I don't but Gabriella knows and I was there with her through her back pain and mood swings." Troy said and helped Maggie sit in a chair in the kitchen so they could look out in the backyard.

"I know what you meant, I just wanted to let you know that I am glad that you and Gabriella are adopting Troy Jr. and I am not going to change my mind like some other teenagers do. I know I will be in a different town living with my aunt after the babies born. I just wanted to say thanks for everything." Maggie said holding onto her stomach.

"You're like a younger sister to me and you are a part of this family, and you are invited to our house anytime." Troy said smiling at Maggie.

"I actually wanted to ask you and Gabriella if this adoption be an open adoption where you send me pictures and call and write letters, even though I am giving this baby boy up I don't want to completely be out of the picture like I want to send birthday gifts to him and stuff but I can only do that if you and Gabriella will allow it." Maggie Said looking at Troy.

"You don't even have to ask we would love for you to visit and we will for sure call you and send pictures and everything because we still want you in this babies life, we would never shut you out of Troy Jrs life you are giving birth to him." Troy said. Troy Jr kicked and she took Troy's hand and put it on her stomach.

"See he's happy with this arrangement and thanks so much Troy it means a lot to me that you care for me and your baby. So enough about me how are you doing." Maggie asked.

"it's weird some days I'm good and then others I'm not like this morning I didn't want to get out of bed and I didn't want to take my depression pill because I didn't think it was working, but having Gabriella by my side telling me I'll be ok made me feel better and seeing my kids interacting with each other made me feel even more happy. It takes time but I know I am getting better but what I can't do is sleep at night without waking up 3 or 4 times because of these stupid nightmares I am having I am scared of going to bed so I don't even sleep anymore so I am exhausted but there is nothing I can do because as soon as I close my eyes I get a flashback of what happened to me a couple months ago, I just want to get better so Gabriella and the kids to have to suffer anymore." Troy said looking out the window to see his kids in the water with his friends.

"I lived here for a couple of months now and yes it was hard for them and for Gabriella but I know you are a lot better than you first started and yes you may be depressed but you light up when Gabriella comes into a room and you get that smile on your face when you see your kids there not suffering when you are just happy to see them. Trust me when I say it." Maggie said getting up from her spot and going to the backyard.

"Hey thanks Maggie for the talk it makes me feel like I have hope." Troy said.

"No problem Troy you help me out and I help you out." Maggie said and then went to the backyard where the pool party was. Troy was about to follow when the door bell rang.

* * *

**T**roy opened the front door to see the Lakers coach at the door. Troy was a little shocked to see his boss at his door and then let him in the house and wondered why he was there.

"Hey coach what brings you to my house." Troy asked looking at his coach who took a seat on his couch.

"I wanted to ask you something, since you can't play ball anymore because of your leg I was just wondering well the whole team were talking and we would all want you to be my assistant coach and the head coach if I can't make a practice, you will still get the money that you need even a little bit more than you did when you were a player. I will be retiring after this season so you will be the head coach next year and as long as you want and you have a lot of years because you are only 27 years old so what do you say Troy would you be my assistant coach for the rest of the season." The coach said. Troy was shocked but so excited because that's what he wanted to do if he couldn't play ball anymore he would love to be the head coach.

"I would be honored coach this is huge and I except thanks so much this means a lot to me and Gabriella will be happy too I am still on the team for not being able to play anymore thanks so much." Troy said having a huge smile on his face just then Gabriella walked in the front door to see Troy with a huge smile on his face this made Gabriella so happy to see Troy so happy at the moment. Troy limped over to Gabriella and hugged her and kissed her on the lips with a passion. Gabriella returned the kiss and put her arms around Troy's neck.

"I love this little moment but why you do that, did you get the coaching job." Gabriella asked. Troy nodded his head and Gabriella squealed and lunged herself closer to Troy. Troy laughed and kissed the top of her head. Gabriella just loved this moment she knew this was a start of a new and happier Troy and she loved it.

"Hey coach we are having a huge pool party and cook out with all of our friends and my parents you want to join since you are here." Troy asked.

"I think that will be great thanks Troy." Coach said. They all headed out the door. Chad was now on a lounge chair with Tyler on his lap watching Monique and Zac playing with some toys. Chad saw Troy and smiled and new that he got the news.

"So coach Bolton what are you going to have us do." Chad said Troy smiled and held on tightly to Gabriella's hand wanting to keep touching her never wanting to let go of her.

"It feels great and I don't know yet but I will figure something out. This day has been the best day in a long time, it started out rocky, thanks to Gabriella giving me a boost this morning and now I feel on top of the world I love all of you guys so much." Troy said getting a little sappy but they didn't care. Vanessa ran to Troy and hugged his legs.

"I love you too Daddy." Vanessa said Troy picked Vanessa up and kissed her on the check Emma and Zac followed getting a hug and kiss from Troy.

A couple hours later the pool party was done and they were putting the kids to bed. Troy and Gabriella went to their room and talked some more before they were going to head to bed.

"Troy can you try to sleep tonight please for me Troy. I know you're really tired." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy yawned.

"I'll try. I love you so much Gabriella and thanks so much for being here for me these past couple months I know this was really hard to deal with me." Troy said.

"I love you too Troy and you are worth it, now let's get some sleep." Gabriella said and kissed Troy on the lips with passion. But before they could go to bed they heard a noise come from the door to see Maggie holding her stomach and pain on her face.

"Guys I think I'm in labor."

**I know I am so evil for ending it like that lol. So what did you guys think please tell me what you thought I love hearing from all of you. If any of you have any ideas for the last 2 chapters feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. And again I am so sorry for the long wait. I got 3 other stories I am working on and my mom just got out of the hospital for getting surgery so I will be helping her around the house and stuff but I will update my stories as soon as I can. Thanks again and I know it's sad only 2 more chapters and I am done with this story thanks for all of you that have reviewed and made me write three wonderful stories on this trilogy. Be sure to check out my poll I want to know what you want me to write next thanks again please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	19. Everyone Meet Troy Jr

**Hey guy's thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry for taking a long time to write like I always say I got 2 jobs I work at and I have 4 other stories I am working on so it takes me a little longer to update. This is the second last chapter I am going to write the last chapter in a couple days and put it up instead of doing people can change because there is only one more chapter after this one and the trilogy is finally done. my story Love at first bite at first had a lot of reviews and it seemed popular but as the chapters went on I got less and less reviews so at the moment I am putting the story on hold and not write anything new but if any of you guys do like that story please review because if I do get reviews then I will continue on with the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy the second last chapter of the Two Years later trilogy. Thanks again for all the reviews I really love hearing from all of you. Sorry for any spelling error's.**

**I wanted to say happy 22 birthday to Zac Efron which is tomorrow. Also I am going to a Green Bay Packer game tomorrow with my dad my mom got tickets so I am so excited this will be my first real game I will be going to. the other two times I went when it was preseason and none of the starters really played. So go Packers and beat the Detroit Lions this Sunday. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or anything else**

Chapter 17 Everyone Meet Troy Jr.

Troy and Gabriella were now in their room walking towards Maggie helping her walk. She was holding her stomach and screamed in pain when there was a contraction.

"My water broke when I was in my room a little while ago and then I started getting pains in my stomach I think this is it the baby is going to come out of me soon. I need to get to the hospital, take me to the hospital." Maggie said panicking and groaned in pain again when she had another contraction.

"Ok we are going to take you to the hospital, Troy I'm going to get her to the car you go to the pool house and tell your parents Maggie went into labor and were taking her to the hospital and have them watch are kids got it." Gabriella said getting into doctor mode.

"Ok I'm on my way." Troy walked through the house to the backyard to the pool house and knocked on the door, a couple minutes later Troy's father opened the door rubbing his eyes. From being waken by the knock on the door.

"Hey son what's going on?" Jack said looking at Troy.

"Its Maggie she is in labor, Gabriella Maggie and I are going to the hospital and we just wanted to let you know so you can take care of our kids for the night. We will call you when she has the baby. Then you mom and the kids can come and see our new baby." Troy said looking at his father.

"Alright son, thanks for telling us and good luck, call when he's born I want to see my forth grandchild." Jack said. Troy smiled and hugged his dad. Troy finally felt really happy for the first time in months.

"I will love you dad." Troy said looking at his father. Jack smiled.

"Love you too Troy now go on, you don't want Maggie to give birth here." Jack said. Troy ran back into the house meeting Maggie and Gabriella at the door. Gabriella had a bag in her hands with some of Maggie's clothes. They were about to head out the door when Emma walked down the stairs wondering why Maggie was screaming in pain.

"Mommy, daddy why is Maggie screaming, is she ok." Emma asked both her parents. Troy was the one that walked over to Emma and knelt down to her level and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Maggie's going to be fine she is going to have the baby soon so me and mommy are going to go to the hospital and Maggie is going to have the baby. Can you do me a favor?" Troy asked Emma.

"Yeah daddy." Emma said looking at Gabriella and Maggie then at Troy.

"When we leave I want you to go to Vanessa and Zac's room and be there for them. Because you know how Vanessa gets when I'm not there. Grandpa and Grandma are going to be here so you don't have to worry about being alone. When Troy Jr is born there going to take you and your other siblings to the hospital to meet your newest brother ok." Troy said Emma nodded her head. Troy kissed the top of Emma's head them hugged her. Emma put her small arms around Troy's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ok love you daddy, love you too mommy." Emma said she let go of her dad and hugged Gabriella.

"We love you too Em." Gabriella said. Maggie screamed again in pain. Troy and Gabriella new that they had to go then because Maggie looked like she was going to blow any minute.

* * *

**A** couple minutes later Troy Gabriella and Maggie all got in the car. Troy driving the truck to the hospital while Gabriella was in the back seat telling Maggie how to breathe while the contractions got closer together. Gabriella was her doctor so she knew what to tell her. 10 minutes later they got to the hospital. Troy helping Maggie out the backseat.

"We need a wheelchair here quick we got a girl having a baby here." Gabriella said to her friend Rachel from the desk. Rachel got up from her seat went to get a wheel chair, Troy helped Maggie in. Gabriella wheeled her to the birthing room; Troy followed but didn't go into the room. He didn't want to crowd them so he just let Gabriella wheel her in the room.

Gabriella was getting ready to deliver Maggie's baby. Maggie was looking around the room she didn't see Troy anywhere. She was giving them her baby so she wanted Troy to be in the delivery room with them. She was hot and sweaty from the pain that she was having. But she managed to talk through her pain.

"Troy needs to be in here when the baby comes." Maggie said looking at Gabriella.

"He knows what to do if it were me in the room giving birth he would be with me but he knows that I need to do my job and that is deliver the baby." Gabriella said but she knew she would lose the battle between each other. One thing she knew was never mess with a girl that was in labor.

"I don't care it's your job. I may be giving birth to this boy but he is Troy and yours baby so I want Troy in here to see his boy being born he cannot miss out now get him in here." Maggie yelled out in pain. Gabriella nodded her head. And headed out the door to see Troy sitting on a chair near the door. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella coming towards him.

"Gabs what's happened are Maggie and the baby ok." Troy asked concerned look on his face.

"She's fine, and the baby is fine. She wants you to be in the room with us when she gives birth. I said you had to wait out here but she wanted you in the room. I know what she means though never mess with pregnant women when there in labor. I know from experience." Gabriella said holding out her hand for Troy to take. He took her hand, they headed into the room.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Gabriella I just think Troy should be in here to witness his son being born while you are delivering him." Maggie said taking deep breaths. Troy walked over to Maggie.

"here hold my hand when the pain comes squeeze as hard as you can on my hand ok, it will help a little bit to ease the pain, it worked for Gabriella." Troy said Maggie looked at his hand and took it. Maggie screamed in pain when another contraction came. Gabriella was telling her to take deep breaths and breathe through her nose.

"Thanks Troy your right it does work, sorry that I might break your hand but it just hurts so much. Did you call my aunt, is she coming." Maggie asked relaxing a little bit because the contraction had gone.

"I did call her and she is on her way she will text me when she gets here. I was going to meet her in the waiting room but I can't now so I'll just say she has to wait in the waiting room because I am in here thank you so much for letting me be In here when you have Troy Jr." Troy said getting excited because his fourth child was being born. Gabriella was the one to deliver it. Troy was actually really exhausted from the lack of sleep he had for the last couple of months but he couldn't think about it because his son was being born.

"That's nice I can't wait to live with my aunt, she was more of a parent to me then my own parents. Thanks for taking me in you guys it really means a lot. You really have become my family. And I hope you will welcome me into your home anytime so I can visit Troy Jr." Maggie said then held on tightly to Troy's hand because another contraction came they were getting closer every minute it was almost time for her to give birth.

"Your always welcome in our house, you are like a sister to both of us. Ok your contractions are getting closer together when I say push, don't hold back ok." Gabriella said getting ready into position.

"Ok I got it." Maggie said she was getting ready to push she just needed the ok from Gabriella.

"On the count of three push. One, two, three push." Gabriella said Maggie pushed as hard as she could Gabriella counted to 10 and asked Maggie to breath. Maggie breathed she pushed again. About 20 minutes of pushing Maggie pushed one last time until Gabriella saw the head and pulled Troy Jr out. When Troy Jr took his first breath of air into his new life he cried his little eyes out. Gabriella took him along with another nurse and whipped him off. Maggie put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes exhausted and reviled that the labor was over.

"You did a good job Maggie." Troy said. Maggie looked at Troy and smiled.

"Do you want to hold Troy Jr Maggie?" Gabriella said Maggie looked at Gabriella who was holding TJ and nodded her head. Gabriella handed TJ too Maggie. As Maggie was holding TJ in her arms she got very emotional and started to cry. She knew she was doing the right thing and giving it to two wonderful people that would treat and give a good live to this little boy.

* * *

**A** couple hours later had passed. Troy and Gabriella were in the nursery with their new son Troy Jr. even though he wasn't bioagical he looked like both of them. TJ had dark brown hair like Gabriella's and had Troy's blue eyes. TJ was about 7 pounds and 6 ounces. Gabriella had him in her arms smiling down at a now sleeping TJ.

"He's so cute Troy, I'm so glad we agreed to adopt him. I know we both agreed to have 5 children but I just wasn't ready to have another kid in my belly, don't get me wrong I love being pregnant but I just wanted to work my job." Gabriella said Troy looked at Gabriella and smile putting his strong arms around her and TJ.

"I understand Gabs, I know you wanted to focus on being a doctor and not be pregnant but TJ is our son now and he has 2 wonderful parents that love him dearly. And he has another mother that wanted to give him a good home. For the first time in months I feel so happy like everything is going to go right and I don't have to worry." Troy said holding out his arms to take TJ from Gabriella.

"I'm going to go check on Maggie see if she needs anything, last time I checked on her she was asleep. You can go out in the waiting room to show off Troy Jr to our kids and our family. Maggie's Aunt should be here." Gabriella said. Troy nodded his head he leaned in capturing his lips with Gabriella's in a passionate kiss and pulled away.

"I love you so Much Gabs." Troy said. Gabriella kissed his lips again and giggled.

"I love you more; I'll be out in a minute." Gabriella said then left the room. Troy looked down at Troy Jr to see his big blue eyes looking up at Troy.

"You have a whole lot of people waiting for you in the waiting room. So let's go meet your big family." Troy said kissing the top of TJ's head and headed out to the waiting room.

Troy holding TJ walked into the waiting room moments later and saw all of his family waiting to see TJ. Troy saw all the smiles on their faces. He smiled himself. Jack and Lucille were in the room and saw their son smile for the first time in months they knew that he was getting better by the moment.

"Hey you guys I want you to meet Troy Jr." Troy said walking closer to them so they could all see him. Lucille and Maria got up from their seats and were excited to be grandmas again. Chad walked up and patted Troy on the shoulder and smiled at his new nephew of his.

"Oh my gosh look how cute Troy Jr is. He looks just like you and Gabriella Troy." Lucille said Troy handed TJ to her so she could hold him. While they passed TJ around he wasn't having a fit at all he was calm and looked at everyone curiously. Gabriella came out the door and saw her whole family interact with the new addiction to the family. Gabriella walked to Troy wrapping her arms around Troy waist while Troy put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Maggie wants to see you Caroline." Gabriella said to Maggie's aunt.

"Thanks Gabriella I'll go see her. You guys are going to be great parents to TJ." Caroline said then walked into the room. Emma, Vanessa and Zac all wanted to see their new brother. TJ was now in Taylors arms and kneeled down all the kids walked closer too TJ and looked in awe. Vanessa took his little hand in hers and looked at her brother.

"I'm not the baby anymore." Vanessa said and everyone laughed. Troy let go of Gabriella and went to Vanessa's level.

"No you're not sweetheart you're a big sister and I know that you will protect your little brother and keep him safe." Troy said Vanessa nodded her head.

"I can teach him how to play basketball daddy like you did with me and Vanessa." Zac said.

"That is a great idea champ; you will be a great older brother too. I didn't forget about you Em you are going to be a great older sister for the third time. I know you all are going to make sure that TJ will be safe and loved." Troy said looking at all three of his children.

"I love him already daddy, I'm going to be the best older sister ever." Vanessa said kissing the top of TJ's head.

"Its getting late you guys should head home we will be back sometime tomorrow with Troy Jr ok." Troy said and they all nodded their heads. They hugged Troy and Gabriella then left with Troy's Parents along with Gabriella's mother. One by one they all left and told that TJ was just the cutest baby ever.

Troy had TJ in his arms. Gabriella and Troy went into the nursery. Troy put TJ in his little crib and just looked at him. He looked so tiny.

"We have to find a way to distract the paporatizi when we get TJ out from the hospital, I just that there always looking for pictures of us. I just wish they would leave us alone, I don't know how many times they asked me what it was like to be tortured by a monster. Thank god they don't know the part where I killed the guy." Troy said getting riled up all Gabriella wanted was for Troy to calm down and relax and try to get some sleep because he looked really tired.

"Hey let's not think about them ok today is a great day for us. Why don't you just lie down and get some sleep you look like you could sleep for days." Gabriella said as soon as Gabriella said that Troy yawned and went to the bench that was there. And sat on it.

"One condition though Mrs. Bolton you come and lay down with me." Troy said and smirked looking into Gabriella's brown eyes. Gabriella smiled back and walked over to him and sat on his lap putting her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. After a couple minutes of making out Gabriella pulled away from the kiss.

"As much as I would love to make out with you we should stop your exhausted and I have a feeling you will sleep with ease tonight and other nights." Gabriella said Gabriella didn't tell Troy she saw Jake that day because it would have sounded crazy.

"You know for the first time I believe that I will have a good night's sleep. I love you Gabs." Troy said lying down on the bench Gabriella following Troy and laid next to him and kissed the side of his cheek.

"I love you too." Gabriella said Troy held Gabriella closer to her and closed his eyes and within seconds he was fast asleep holding onto Gabriella. Gabriella was on cloud nine Troy Jr was born and Troy finally was getting a good night's rest she could tell because moments later a little snoring noise came out from Troy's mouth. Gabriella giggled at Troy's sleeping form and snuggled closer to him hearing his breathing calmed her and soon she relaxed and fell asleep with the one man she loved with all of her heart.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it took me so long and sorry if it wasn't one of my best works I was kind of stuck on how to do things with this chapter. And like I said before I will wait a couple days and write the last chapter instead of updating my other stories. Thanks again for all of your reviews they mean a lot to me and I love them. So please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Again Happy 22 birthday to Zac Efron tomorrow I hope he has a great birthday. Also wish my team good luck because I'm going to the game. Go Green Bay Packers :)**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	20. 10 Years Later

**Hey guy's thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter they mean a lot to me. This is the very last chapter of this story. It's kind of sad to see this ending because I made 2 other great stories before this one. Thanks so much for your support and I hope you support me with my other stories. I have a story in mind that I will be writing soon after I'm done with people can change I will give you the summary at the end of this chapter and you tell me what you think it will be a lot different than my other ones. So here you have it the very last chapter of Hopeful for You. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Oh yeah I went to the Green Bay Packer game last Sunday and they won 26 to 0 I was so happy to see them win when I was at the game. When they face the Vikings in a couple weeks in Green bay hope they kick Bret Farves ass lol. Sorry just had to say that I hate Bret Farve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from hsm.**

Chapter 18 10 years later

Ten years have passed Troy got out of his depression he was now 37 years old Gabriella was 36. Their kids were growing up Emma was 15 years old a freshman in high school book smart like Gabriella. Emma was dating Ryan and Stacy's son James. Zac and Vanessa were both 14 and were in the 8th grade Zac had a thing for Chad and Taylor's daughter Monique. Vanessa had a crush on Tyler he was in the 6th grade. They were all pretty good friends. Sharpays daughter Katelyn was in Zac, Vanessa and Monique's grade. Troy JR was 10 he was in the 4th grade. TJ new about him being adopted he kept in touch with Maggie but he loved where he was he had a great mother and father that loved him dearly and had 2 older sisters and an older brother looking out after him. Troy was still the head coach of the LA Lakers Chad still was on the team but he was getting older so he and Troy will be co-coaches the following season. Troy was pacing back and forth on the court because his team was in the championship game. Troy's leg was still damaged from the stab wound years ago but it had gotten better he still limped once in a while. Troy's whole family and friends were at the game cheering on the Lakers to win the game. There was only a couple seconds left of the game when he called a time out.

"Ok guys huddle in." Troy said Chad and the rest of the team formed a cirycle looking at Troy.

"There's only seconds left on the clock we are up by 2 that doesn't mean anything they could get the upper hand. Win or lose I will be proud of each and every one of you, do the best you can. I will be happy either way, now on the count of three let's go Lakers ok." Troy said looking at his team.

"One two three Lakers!" the whole team said and walked back onto the court. Chad had the ball and passed it to a team member and took the shot and made it they were leading by 4 now. As the last couple minutes passed the buzzer rang and the Lakers won by 6 points 96 to 90. Troy Chad and the team jumped up and down and yelled because they won the championship the first time in years. After they celebrated out on the court they got into the locker room and got washed up. Getting ready to head over to Troy's house to celebrate.

"Party at my house it's time to celebrate." Troy said all the guys cheered. Troy and Chad walked out of the locker room and headed out to meet there families. Troy saw Gabriella and his kids and smiled at them and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Congrats Wildcat you did great out there." Gabriella said while Troy pulled her closer to him their heads together. Troy sighed wish he could have been out on the court with Chad and his team just like old times.

"I would have been a lot better if I was out on the court with them but I am just happy I got to experience it. Besides this team haven't won a championship game since the last time I was on the team." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's cheek. He saw Emma and James about to kiss when he interrupted them.

"Hey you guys not when I'm here ok, I know your old enough to date Emma but I don't want you to get hurt." Troy said getting protective of his daughter.

"dad we had the sex talk already, I know you don't want me to get hurt and I love you for that but you know James is a nice guy you are his uncle anyways he's family." Emma said looking at Troy. Troy knew that Emma was right he just couldn't believe his first born was growing up. Emma looked mostly like her mother with the tanned skin and long black curly hair the only thing she had were the Beautiful blue eyes like her fathers.

"Your right Em, James you are a nice guy and I love you like a son, but if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down. Got it." Troy said sternly. Gabriella laughed along with everyone else but felt sorry for James because it looked like he was scared out of his mind.

"Um... yes Troy I will never hurt your daughter I love her." James said but froze when he said he loved Emma because they never said that to each other yet. Everyone gasped Gabriella putting her hand over her mouth, Troy's eyes wide and everyone else looking in awe. Emma whipped her head over to James and got this big grin on her face.

"You love me" James nodded his head nervously Emma smiled again and captured her lips with his and pulled away. "I love you too James." Emma said and everyone awed at their cuteness. Troy looked at the both of them and thought that Emma and James were the younger version of themselves when they were teenagers. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"They remind me of us when we were teenagers when we were in high school. Gabriella shivered having Troy's lips close to her ear. It was a great night because she also had something to say to Troy tonight when they got back to the house.

"They do, I'm glad all those years ago I came back to you we made four wonderful children." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I totally agree with you, we have good genes in the family." Troy said Gabriella giggled. They all headed to their cars and went to their house to celebrate.

* * *

**T**roy Gabriella and the rest of their friends and family were at their house celebrating there win. Enjoying their time together. The pap's were trying to get pictures from outside but couldn't because years have passed Troy and Gabriella built a huge wall high enough so the pap's wouldn't get pictures only when they left the house or came back from the house from being out. Vanessa and Zac along with Monique and Tyler were in the water playing some water games having a fun time. While TJ was standing next to his father. Watching him talk to Chad and another teammate. He was so much into Basketball he basically ate and slept in basketball ever since Zac and Troy taut him how to play he wanted to be just like his father and end up in the NBA along with Zac.

"Uncle Chad that last shot you took was awesome I thought it was the coolest shot you took." TJ said Chad just loved TJ he was so much like his father.

"I'm glad you liked it sport." Chad said and ruffled his hair even though there kids were getting older they still liked to call them by their nicknames and ruffle their hair and stuff.

"I can't wait to get older like dad and be just like him, I'm going to be the best basketball player out there alongside my dad and you." TJ said. Gabriella walked up with Maggie. Troy invited Maggie along with her new husband she was 6 months pregnant. Maggie did have a relationship with TJ but Troy Jr still called Troy and Gabriella his parents.

"Hey Maggie how are you doing today thanks for coming." Troy said hugging Maggie then shaking her husband's hand.

"I'm great I feel big though, and I'm hungry all the time I feel like a big balloon." Maggie said and laughed Troy and Gabriella both laughed too.

"You look good Maggie."Gabriella said. Troy Jr looked at Maggie and smiled at her. Maggie did the same. TJ called Maggie her aunt Maggie even though he knew this was his real mother.

"Yeah moms right you do look good Aunt Maggie. Come on let's go and talk with my brother and sisters." Troy Jr said and took Maggie's hand in his and led the way. Maggie's husband Kurt smiled at Troy and Gabriella and left with Maggie and TJ. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella having her back facing his front side resting his hands on her stomach.

"I love you so much you know that." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear making her shiver again for the second time that day, she still couldn't wait to tell Troy the news she had been keeping him the last couple hours and she thought this was the right time to tell him but was interrupted by Zac who ran up to them looking mad.

"Mom, dad Vanessa keeps bugging me about Monique." Zac said Zac looked so much like Troy when Troy was younger. Zac also loved basketball he wanted to be the first freshman ever to get on the varsity basketball team.

"Do you keep bugging her about Tyler?" Gabriella said Zac looked guilty then nodded his head.

"Yeah I do but Vanessa has admitted to liking Tyler ever since he was two years old I never said I liked Monique." Zac said when Vanessa came walking over.

"you don't say it but I know you like Monique in class I see you looking at her with loving eyes, she likes you too she told me herself so why don't you ask her out I'm sure she will say yes my twin." Vanessa said. Vanessa looked so much like her mom.

"I don't like her in that way so stop acting like you know what I'm thinking." Zac said getting angry. Zac had Troy's short temper.

"Ok you too stop the fighting and just enjoy the night and I got to agree with Vanessa on this one you so like Monique, no worries champ I was the same way at first when I met your mom. We were actually best friends before we started dating." Troy said looking at Zac Vanessa getting a big grin on her face. Vanessa was a total daddy's little girl still.

"Thank you daddy and I love when you tell the story on how you guys met; I think it's so romantic." Vanessa said.

"we like telling the story to our kids, anyway we should head back to the party its almost super time were having brats and hamburgers your uncle Chad and Grandfather are cooking them go and grab some we will be right over." Troy said Zac and Vanessa walked over while Vanessa nudged Zac playfully near Monique. Troy and Gabriella smiled at their Children.

* * *

**G**abriella and Troy were in the kitchen of their house getting more food out for their friends and family. Gabriella was getting excited to tell the news to Troy and she thought it was the perfect time to tell him because she wanted to tell everyone while they were out there. She put the food down and looked at Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and knew something was up.

"What's wrong Baby." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled.

"Nothings wrong, I actually wanted to tell you something I found out today. You know the last couple of days I got really hungry and had cravings and felt a little tired, well I went to the store the other day and I got a pregnancy test because I was late for my period." Gabriella couldn't continue because Troy got the hint and got a huge smile on his face.

"You're pregnant Gabs." Gabriella nodded. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and spun her around and set her down and put his lips onto hers with so much love and passion he could give her. Gabriella did the same. She knew this was right they always said they wanted to have five children even though Gabriella was 36 and Troy was 37 and their kids were growing up. They did try to have one a few years ago but Gabriella miscarried it was a tough couple of months for the both of them losing a baby but Troy was there for Gabriella the whole time just like Gabriella was there for Troy with the whole Jake thing. So this was a blessing that they were going to have another baby.

"This is so great Gabriella, what are you going to do with work, keep working until 8 months or what." Troy said. Gabriella was still a doctor she loved her job. Emma was into the medical stuff she wanted to be like her mom and become a doctor.

"I was actually thinking of working until maybe my 6th month mark I don't want to overdue myself and endanger the baby." Gabriella said Troy leaned his forehead to Gabriella's and kissed her nose witch made Gabriella giggle.

"That's fine as long as you and the baby are safe and sound I'm good with that. Then we both can spend time with our kids more since basketball season is done and we got a lot of money a couple months off of work won't hurt us besides I will be promoting and going on talk shows with us winning the championship game." Troy said.

"Were set for life Troy I'm not worried. I can't believe I'm going to be a mother again." Gabriella said smiled. Troy leaned closer to Gabriella and put his hand on her face and crests it.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father again, he or she is going to be lucky to have four brothers and sisters and parents, and we are going to do great in raising him." Troy said.

"What makes you think this is a boy this could be a girl you know." Gabriella said taking her hand in Troy's and put it on her stomach for him to touch.

"Well whatever it is I'm happy either way as long as you're healthy along with the baby." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's stomach.

"I love you so much Troy." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek then put her head on his chest while she hugged him.

"I love you so much too, always and forever." Troy said his trademark line which made Gabriella love him more.

"Ok let's get this food out there before they get too hungry and start complaning you know how Chad gets." Gabriella laughed Troy laughed too because if Chad didn't get food in him he gets very grumpy. They both grabbed the food and headed out setting the food on the table.

"You want to tell the family the big news today." Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I just wanted you to know first because you are my husband and the love of my life." Gabriella said Troy nodded his head. A little while later they all got there food and started to eat. Troy looked at Gabriella asking if it was time to tell them the news Gabriella shook her head knowing what Troy was thinking so they both got up from their seat and asked for everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention; we got something to tell all of you guys. So Gabs you can tell them the news." Troy said and some of them were wondering what they were going to say. Troy's mom and Gabriella's mom knew what they were going to say but wanted to hear it coming from Gabriella's mouth.

"Thanks Troy what we wanted to tell you guys is that I found out today that I am pregnant me and Troy are going to have another baby." Gabriella said excited because the next thing she knew all of her friends and family came up to both Troy and Gabriella hugging them and telling there congratulations. Emma, Zac, Vanessa and Troy Jr all walked up to their parents and hugged them and got all excited.

"This is great mom and dad I'm going to be an older sister again, I'm totally free to babysit and I'm sure zac Vanessa and TJ will help out too." Emma said hugging them again.

"Yeah got that right." Zac said TJ nodded his head and Vanessa went to hug both their parents.

"I'm so happy we have made it through the best of times and the worst of times and I know that this is where I belong I'm so happy I came back here because I'm with my first love. I know where going to be just fine. I love you Troy." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the lips.

"I know we will be just fine and I love you too Gabs." Troy said hugging Gabriella close to him just feeling her in his arms was the best feeling ever. They were both right nothing was in there way of happiness. They went through troubles in the past but this time they were going to be more than ok because all that matter was the love they had for each other and their kids. There love would last forever.

**Well there you have it the very last chapter of this story and the trilogy, it's so sad because it's finally done. Thanks so very much for all of your support and reviewing this story and my other stories of this trilogy. I wanted to write more of what the kids were like growing up and I wrote Maggie starting a family. So please tell me what you guys thought of the last chapter please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Ok usually I write an author's note after writing the story and write down all the names of the people that have reviewed, I just don't really have the time to write down all the names so I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed this series it means so much to me that you take the time to read it and then review it I love the reviews because it makes me feel so much better and makes me want to write more so I thank each and every one of you that have reviewed and supported me and I hope you continue with my other stories that I am writing at the moment. I would like to personally thank Erin my close friend on fan fiction you have really helped me out with ideas and helped me when I was stuck. You helped me keep writing when I thought it wasn't good enough you truly are one of my best friends on here I wish we lived closer together so thanks Erin for your support you have been reading my stories from the very beginning love you like a sister I never had. Again thanks to everyone for the reviews please continue to read my other stories and review them I also have a story I have in mind I will start writing after I'm done with People can change here's the summary to the next story I will be writing tell me what you think.**

**Love in the Fast lane  
Gabriella is an undercover cop, her new case was to arrest Troy. Troy's an owner of illegal racing cars. Will Gabriella have the heart to put Troy in jail or will she fall in love with Troy's bad boy life. Stay tuned to find out in Love in the fast lane. Pairings Troyella, Chaylor rated M Language, sexuality **

**So please tell me what you think and again thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. All good stories must come to an end. It's sad but I'm excited to do more stories. Review for me please I love the comments**

**Love all of you,**

**Samie :)**


End file.
